Attack on Godzilla
by Random Crossovers
Summary: Eren receives the ability to communicate with the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, and joins him in battle against the dangerous Titans. Secrets are revealed to Eren when he continues to learn more about his Titan abilities and Godzilla's past before the Titans and the walls were created. Will humanity be saved by the duo or will a bigger threat emerge from space and defeat them ?
1. Chapter 1:The Return of the Titans

**Chapter 1:The Return of the Titans**

 **"Years ago, mysterious beings known as the Titans appeared out of nowhere and nearly consumed all of humanity. The remaining survivors felt that they have lost to them, but hope had arrived. They were saved by another unknown being that was ten times their size and used some sort of energy that came running up the back. Before long, the gigantic creature had scared the Titans away and the humans were able to live. When the creature went away, never to be seen again, the humans built three massive walls to protect themselves from the Titans; just in case the creature doesn't come back to help them. They had a whole century of peace and were very sure that they are safe from harm. That is until one day when everything changed."**

"Eren", Mikasa said. Eren woke up, laying on the side of a tree on top of a hill.

Mikasa smiled and held Eren's hand, but Eren started to stand and asked, "Uh Mikasa...How long was I out ?"

Mikasa was not really sure how long he was out for because she had found him already sleeping next to the tree. "I'm not sure, but we probably have to get back soon. Your parents might be worried," said Mikasa.

They both ran away from the hill and into the village until they saw their best friend, Armin.

"Hey guys !" shouted Armin. They all ran up to each other and greeted as always.

Armin said,"Did you two hear that the Scout Regiment has returned from their search ?"

Eren replied, "No way ! They have ?!"

It was not long until soldiers riding on horses came through the streets of the village. The three friends head towards the crowd that were gazing upon the soldiers. Only a few of them were wounded and most of the others...were dead. The crowd became shocked that some of their loved ones had been killed during the recent battle, but some people talked disrespectfully about the dead. This had made Eren angry, so he went and pushed them around, but they beat him and pushed him away.

"Those damn bastards don't even know how hard the Scout Regiment tried to find new land, so why would they talked trash about them anyway ?!" said Eren. Mikasa came up to him and said, "Let's just go home Eren, I don't need you to keep losing your temper all the time."

So Eren and Mikasa said goodbye to Armin and left. When they got home and ate dinner, Eren told his parents that he wants to be part of the Scout Regiment.

Surprised by his decision, his mother said, "Eren, why would you want to join that ? You know how dangerous it is, you could get killed."

Eren replied, "It doesn't matter, I want to see the outside world and explore with Mikasa and Armin."

"You want both of them to go outside the wall ?! Are you crazy, Eren ?!" shouted his mom. "You are not going to join that regiment or go outside the wall, do you understand me ?!", his mother stand up from the table and started washing the dishes.

Eren's father stood up from the table and took his things with him, but before he got his chance to leave the house, he said to Eren, "My son, when I come back, I want to show you a little something in the basement."

He took a key out of his pocket and showed Eren. Afterwards Eren's dad had left to work, but Eren was angry and left the house with Mikasa. They met up with Armin at a bridge and stared at the wall, imagining what it was like out there. While they hanged on the bridge, they shared stories about the outside world.

Armin said, "I once heard that there was water bigger than ponds and lakes called an ocean, but I never believed it." Mikasa replied, "Well, I learned that a giant creature bigger than the Titans lived in an ocean, but they couldn't find out what it looks like though." "Well that could be bullshit, there wouldn't be anything that big anyways. Plus, if there were something that big, it could have destroyed the walls already," said Eren.

Armin disagreed with Eren and said, "It is true Eren, I have heard that this creature actually help humanity attack the Titans. After the Titans were defeated by him, many people say that he disappeared somewhere. Then, they build these walls because they weren't sure if he ever returns."

Eren didn't really believed it, but the story was very convincing. Just as the friends were chatting, a sudden lightning struck near the walls. Smoke suddenly started appearing and a giant hand was placed on the wall. A face of a skinless person rose above the wall and looked down at the village. The gigantic being lifted up its leg and kicked the wall, which then made a giant explosion and a hole in the wall. After the Colossal Titan mysteriously disappeared, Titans started going through the wall and attacked the village. Afraid, the three friends went searching for their parents until Eren and Mikasa saw their house in rubble by a boulder. Eren and Mikasa found Eren's mom stuck under some debris.

"MOM !", yelled Eren. He ran towards her and tried to lift the debris up.

Mikasa came up to help Eren, but it was useless. A soldier with a 3DMG came to them and said,"You kids, you need to get out of here !"

Eren recognizes the soldier and said, "Mr. Hannes, you have to help Mikasa and I lift the debris from our mom."

Before they continued the conversation, a Titan was walking towards them. Eren's mother told Hannes to take the children away and he listened. He grabbed the children and ran away, but the Titan already got to them and grabbed Eren's mother. Eren screamed and Mikasa looked as they watched the Titan eat her. Before she got eaten, a boulder landed on the Titan and crushed it. Unexpectedly, they all became surprised and heard a roar. They all looked up and saw a bigger hole on the wall and a giant creature next to it. The creature had large spike-like structures on its back, which glowed a bright blue color. It started going into the village and took a bite out of the Titans. Losing focus on the humans, the Titans ran to the creature and attacked him. The creature took a deep breath and let out an amazing energy beam that vaporized the Titans completely. Eren, Mikasa, Mr. Hannes, and Eren's mother saw the creature in amazement as they watched it kill the Titans.

While the creature kills the Titans, Eren, Mikasa, and Mr. Hannes went back to get Carla and carried her towards the entrance of Wall Maria. However, a huge crowd was blocking the entrance and they were unable to get through them. With the creature giving the humans time to evacuate, Eren and the others were able to get through the entrance and into Wall Maria. Armin found his friends and lead them to riverboats where they were able to escape.

Once they were on the boat, Mr. Hannes said, "Now take care of your mother Eren, you have to protect your mother now. I need to go assist the other soldiers and make sure the Titans won't get through Wall Maria."

As he was about to leave, Carla stopped him and said, "Thank you Hannes for bringing us to safety."

Hannes felt happy and took off. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Carla were now safe from the Titans and took a long trip towards the inner walls. Suddenly, an armored Titan was running towards the gates and the soldiers tried to fire cannonballs at it, but they had no effect. The Armored Titan burst through the gates of Wall Maria and had shocked everybody. Eren and the others looked at the Titan and realized that the creature did not help this time. However, the Armored Titan was about to make a move until a giant hand went through the hole of the wall and grabbed him. The Armored Titan was pulled away and tried to struggle free. After the creature lets go of the Armored Titan, it lifts its feet and tries to squish the Armored Titan. Although the attack missed, the Armored Titan grabbed hold of the creatures tail and climbed up its back. The creature was unable to reach the Titan, but the Titan already got on top of its head. The Armored Titan jumped as high as he can and slammed his fists on the creature's head.

While the creature and the Armored Titan were fighting, Eren thought to himself, "Who is that giant and why is he on our side ?"

Confused, Eren kept thinking to himself about the creature and it had concerned Mikasa. She laid her head on his shoulder and slept. Eren felt strange when Mikasa slept next to him, but he got tired and slept. The mystery of the creature was still unknown and the people were glad that it had helped them survived.


	2. Chapter 2:Training

**Chapter 2:Training**

After taking his mother to a nearby hospital, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin joined a camp in order to become soldiers. Keith Shardis, a drill instructor, inspected the new recruits until he saw a girl called Sasha Braus, who was eating a potato. Keith then punishes Sasha by making her run around the camp until sunset without any food or water. When she was done, another girl named Christa Lenz gave her food because she was worried. They were both caught by Ymir, but they all kept it a secret. During dinner, Eren and Armin talked about the mysterious creature until a recruit named Connie Springer joined the conversation.

After Eren and Armin told Connie about everything that had happened in Shiganshina, Connie was surprised and said, "Wow, so there is something bigger than the Titans. I bet everybody was pretty scared of that guy."

Armin shook his head and replied, "Well not exactly, that huge creature didn't seem to scare anybody. It did, however, distracted most of the Titans and allowed us to escape Shiganshina."

The more they talked about how great the creature was, the more people that started to join the conversation.

Everybody except a recruit named Jean Kirschtein showed interest about creature, but Jean laughed and said, "That creature could be a lie. There is no way that the Titans have an enemy that big."

"Well that's because you don't know anything about the creature and the Titans, dumb ass," replied Eren.

Jean stood up angrily and walked up to Eren. "What did you call me ?" asked Jean.

Eren didn't feel threatened, but he certainly didn't back down either.

"What ? Didn't you hear me ? You're just a brat from the inside walls and besides you act tough when you haven't seen a Titan before," said Eren.

This had made Jean furious and he grabbed Eren. Everybody tried to stop Jean and Eren from fighting until Keith walked in and shouted, "You idiots, stop this nonsense right now !"

Everybody stopped including Eren and Jean. After Keith had left, Jean said to Eren, "We'll finish this later, asshole."

So Jean walked outside the building and thought to himself, "Damn, I would have beat the crap out of that guy. Besides, the giant creature could be a joke anyways."

Jean was about to walk to his cabin until Mikasa had passed him. He saw her and felt in love, but he hesitated to talk to her.

He tried saying to Mikasa, "Uh...uh h-h-hey."

Mikasa turned around and saw Jean talking to her, so she said, "Hey, need anything ?"

Jean couldn't handle the feeling of his love for Mikasa, but he tried staying focused and continued the conversation. "W-well, I-I just want to say that you look really pretty," said Jean.

Mikasa knew what Jean was trying to do, so she tried to leave to her cabin. She replied, "Um...thank you, I guess."

She had finally left the conversation, but Jean felt happy a little. He thought to himself, "Wow, she was pretty cute and her long, black hair really brings out her beauty."

Jean watched as Mikasa went to her cabin until Eren walked up to Mikasa and said, "Hey Mikasa, are you going to sleep early ?"

Mikasa blushed at him and said, "Not really, but I can talk for a bit." Eren looked at Mikasa's hair and said, "You probably need to cut your hair. I don't want it to get caught in the 3DMG training tomorrow."

Mikasa nodded and they both continued the conversation elsewhere. Looking at the couple, Jean felt heartbroken and very depressed. While Connie was walking past him, he wiped his hand on Connie's back. Connie felt the touch and tried get something off his back.

Connie shouted, "Hey, what did you wipe on my back ?!" Jean stared at Connie and said, "My pride."

While the training for the 3DMG is tomorrow, Eren had trouble sleeping because he was having some sort of terrible dream. Eren had no other choice, but he had to wake up a little. Once he had opened his eyes, Eren saw nothing except complete darkness. He walked around for a bit until he saw some sort of light ahead of him. The light came closer and closer, but Eren realized that the light was familiar. Then he remembered that same light that came from the creature's back. The light then disappeared and Eren looked around until he finally saw the creature's face, which resembles a reptile. The creature got closer to Eren and roared. Eren looked afraid, but he needed some answers about him and the Titans.

"Who are you and why are you helping us defeat the Titans ?" asked Eren.

The creature didn't open its mouth to answer, but it communicated telepathically.

The creature said, "I am Godzilla, and I defend the humans to keep control of the balance of the world. The Titans have nearly caused your extinction, so I made sure to prevent it."

Eren was surprised about Godzilla's purpose and he kept asking questions. "Godzilla, where did you go after you defended the humans a century ago ?" asked Eren.

Godzilla replied back, "I usually go back to the ocean where I belong. That is where I live and rest. If something happens, I can sense the trouble and stop it."

Eren then heard a voice calling his name and grew louder. Godzilla went away, but Eren tried to follow him. "Wait, wait ! When will we meet again ?!" shouted Eren.

Godzilla looked back and said one last thing to Eren, "Sooner or later; but for now, I have to protect humanity."

Eren woke up and fell from his bed. He saw Armin in front of him and asked what happened. Armin replied, "We're about to start the 3DMG training. You have to hurry and get dressed."

Armin went outside and Eren started changing quickly. However, he couldn't get his mind off of Godzilla. Eren shook his head and kept on changing. It was finally the day where everyone trained to use the 3DMG. Some people failed and the others passed the training. It was basically two cables and a harness, but the recruits have the learn to control their balance when they use the 3DMG. Eren was determined to complete the training, but when he started to lift off the ground, he flipped backwards and hit his head on the ground.

Humiliated, everybody started taunting him and saying stuff like "...And he wants to kill all the Titans ?" or "What a loser that guy is." Eren felt ashamed that he couldn't pass the training and went back to his cabin.

At night, Eren tried to learn what he had done wrong. With Armin helping and all, it just wasn't enough to help Eren. However, two recruits named Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, have woken up to Eren's problem.

Bertholdt said, "Hey, Eren. Since you're having trouble, is it okay for me and Reiner to help you ?"

Having no more ideas, Eren replied, "Y-yes please. I need to try to passed the training."

Throughout the whole night, Reiner and Bertholdt helped Eren practice balancing on the cables until he was ready to do the actual training. This time, Eren was prepared and he thanked Reiner and Bertholdt for helping. The next day, Eren had asked Keith to retry the training and he allowed it. Eren puts the harness on himself and focuses on balancing. Unexpectedly, he fell on the ground again and everybody laughed. Their laughs have silenced when they saw Eren pushing himself up and finally balanced on the cables.

Everyone then cheered and Eren threw his hands in the air and shouted, "YES, I FINALLY DID IT !"

The moment ended when Eren has fallen to the ground for the third time. Although, Keith saw something wrong with the harness and inspected closely. After he finished inspecting the harness, Keith concluded that the belt of the harness was broken.

Keith asked, "Jean, can you give Jaeger your belt really quick ?"

Jean nodded his head and gave Eren his harness belt. After trying to balance on the cables again, Eren was perfectly able to balance without falling down. Therefore, Eren had successfully passed his training and and he started to feel really confident now. After lots of training using the 3DMG to practice killing Titans, Eren and Reiner practiced on close combat.

While they were practicing, Eren saw a recruit with blonde hair leaning against wall and said, "Hey Reiner, who is that over there ?"

Reiner looked towards the recruit and replied, "Don't worry about her, that's just Annie Leonhart."

Eren saw that Annie was not practicing close combat and he shouted, "Hey Annie ! Why don't you try close combat with us ?"

Reiner was about to speak until Annie started walking towards them with a serious look on her face. Once she finally came to them, she looked at Eren and said, "Why should I ? I don't need to practice this stuff."

Eren felt intimidated at first, but he replied back, "Well, we're doing this because when either a thief or someone attacks us, we can use close combat to counter them."

Eren held a fake knife in his hands and went to surprise attack Annie, but she grabbed him and somewhat pinned him on the ground. Eren felt pain and struggled to stood up.

Annie looked at him and asked, "Since we practiced, can I go now ?"


	3. Chapter 3:Godzilla vs the Colossal Titan

**Chapter 3:Godzilla vs the Colossal Titan**

It was finally their graduation day after five whole years of training. Keith announces his top ten recruits of his classes which composed of Krista Lenz, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and the best soldier of the class, Mikasa.

They all were eligible to join the Military Police, but Eren was the only one that declined and said, "I don't want to be a coward within the walls, but I do want to join the Scout Regiment on the front lines."

Hearing this made everyone decide on their choices of joining the Survey Corps. As the new graduates started celebrating later on, Thomas Wagner asked Eren, "Hey, Why do you want to join the Survey Corps ? That regiment is just a hopeless struggle and it cost a lot of lives."

This made Eren slightly annoyed and he argued, "Well that's the way we can get the knowledge of the Titans. People who have tried to contain it have died and others who throw away their sacrifice are complete assholes."

Eren started to feel a little tense and he angrily walked outside and thought to himself, "The Survey Corps may lost a lot of soldiers, but this time, we have Godzilla on our side. He can help the Survey Corps and might be able to give us information about the Titans. If only I knew where he is right now."

Eren looked back and saw his two friends walking towards him. When they got to each other, Armin said, "Guess what, Eren ? Mikasa and I have decided to join the Survey Corps with you."

Eren looked surprised, but he protested, "What ! Why would you join, you could get killed or eaten by a Titan."

Armin shook his head and replied, "I may be weak, but I wished to be useful to humanity for once."

Mikasa stepped up and said, "And I want to follow wherever you go, so that I can protect you."

Eren understood their wishes and said, "Then let's do this for humanity."

Suddenly a shooting star appeared above the wall and the friends looked at it in amazement. While the friends finished looking at the star, they were unaware that it was Titan in blue flames. The Titan shortly landed on a building and burned to ashes. The incinerated Titan's surroundings had dead Titans all over the place. A large foot stomped on top of the dead Titans, which then revealed to be Godzilla. He walked around to find any remaining Titans and saw nothing.

Godzilla looked at Wall Rose and thought to himself, "He is coming soon." Then Godzilla walked towards the wall and prepared for what was coming.

The next day, the graduates were walking around the streets of the Trost district and saw the Survey Corps leaving the wall. There were three soldiers in the front whose names are Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Hanji Zoe. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa saw them pass the gates until they started to see two familiar faces. They revealed to be Carla and Hannes, who seemed to be talking to each other. They all ran to them and saw Eren's mother in a wheelchair.

Carla saw them and said, "Eren...Mikasa, is that you ?"

Eren went to hug his mother and Mikasa joined in. Mr Hannes smiled and said, "You three haven't changed a bit. So how did the training go ?"

"It went great. We were all eligible for the Military Police, but we decided on joining the Survey Corps," replied Armin.

Carla felt shocked and said, "What ? You joined after I said not to !"

Mr. Hannes put his hands on Carla's shoulder and told her, "Carla, give these kids a break. They are willing to defend humanity with their lives. They might die doing so, but at least they can never give up on the things they care about."

Hearing these words changed her mind and she looked back at the three friends and said, "Very well then, but I want you all to survive and come back safely."

The three friends nodded and watched as Mr. Hannes helped Carla push her wheelchair and left. Later that day, Eren was assigned to maintain the wall's cannons with three of his classmates, Connie, Thomas, and Sasha. When they were working, Connie and Thomas revealed their decisions of joining the Survey Corps. On the other hand, Sasha also revealed that she has stolen meat from the high ranking officers. She tried to convinced the others not to tell anyone. They all agreed to keep it a secret and went back to work. Eren stared at the Trost district and felt content that everything was going to change.

Unexpectedly, lightening struck and the Colossal Titan appeared out of thin air. Everyone on the wall stared silently at the Titan. As for Eren, he turned around and saw the being up close. Then, intense heat from the Colossal Titan pushed everybody off the wall and it started to kick the wall and destroy the cannons. Once again, a wall has been breached by a Titan. Everybody that fell off the wall used their 3DMG to grapple themselves on the wall. Eren saw that some people were knocked unconscious and fell to their death. He then looked at the town and saw everyone evacuating already. Angered, Eren went up the wall while others retreated to safety.

Once he got up there, he looked at the Titan and said to it, "This time, you won't get away for sure."

Eren used his 3DMG and grappled himself towards the Titan's nape. However, the Colossal Titan's heat prevented Eren from reaching it. He tried to cut the nape, but the Titan made sure he didn't. Out of ideas, Eren didn't know what else to do.

He said to himself, "Damn, I can't get to his nape. The only being big enough to face this Titan would be..."

Before he continued, a voice of some kind shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY !"

Eren then saw a gigantic hand behind the Titan and it pushed the Titan's head down on the wall. Eren was able to get out of the way and saw who had done it. He saw Godzilla pinning down the Colossal Titan on the wall. Godzilla looked at Eren and gave a loud roar that caused the panic humans to see what it was.

Eren smiled and said, "The savior has returned."

Godzilla moved his hand towards the Colossal Titan's nape, but the smoke from the Titan blinded him. With his chance to attack, the Colossal got up from the wall, grabbed Godzilla, and threw him on the wall. The small hole from the bottom of the wall had became a humongous pathway for the giants. This had scared the people even more and they all did everything they can to evacuate quickly. Godzilla was lying on the ground, but he stood up and stared at the Colossal Titan. Knowing that Godzilla would not let him escape, the Colossal Titan had no choice except challenging the monster. They both ran to each other, crushing buildings that were in the way. The fight of the giants had now begun.

Meanwhile, Eren got away from the wall to join the other soldiers. Eren then meets up with Mikasa and Armin until they heard someone shout, "THE TITANS ARE COMING ! THE TITANS ARE COMING !"

Everyone looked towards the wall and saw a few Titans entering the Trost district. The commander of the Garrison Regiment, Kitts Woerman, quickly assigned people to different squads and left to continue the mission, which was to evacuate every human in the Trost district. Mikasa finds out that she is in a different squad than Eren's and it had made her upset.

She walked up to Eren and told him, "Listen Eren, I know that we're in different squads, but I'm coming with you. I want to protect you and..."

Eren interrupted her and held her hands. Mikasa blushed a little, but she tried to hide it.

Eren looked at her in the eyes and said, "Mikasa, I know that already, but you need to help with the evacuation."

Eren started to hold her hands a little tight, but he continued saying, "After all of this, I'll come back to you unharmed."

This had convinced Mikasa and she nodded. Eren and Armin's squad went to the front lines to stop the approaching Titans, while Mikasa's squad went to help the evacuation.

 **About half an hour ago...**

The two giants smashed into each other and started throwing punches. Godzilla was the first to swing his claws on the Colossal Titan's face. Then the Colossal Titan recovered from the scratches and punched Godzilla in the face, but it wasn't enough to hurt the beast. Godzilla resorted to his Atomic Breath and used it on the Titan until it started to scream from the burning. The attack had nearly reached the Titan's nape and burned most of its body. The fight was about to be over quickly unless the Colossal Titan could think of something. Godzilla saw the opportunity to kill the Titan and prepared his Atomic Breath for one last time until the Colossal Titan grabbed a couple of houses and quickly stuffed it in Godzilla's mouth. Godzilla choked and spatted out the houses, piece by pieces. Then he collapsed on the ground and kept spitting out the houses. Unexpectedly, the Colossal Titan kicked Godzilla's face and nearly knocked him out. Godzilla tried to get up, but the Colossal Titan stomped his foot on him. The Titan kept stomping and stomping until Godzilla had enough of it. He chomped on the Titan's foot and made him slip. Godzilla then stood up and tried to finish him, but the Colossal Titan suddenly used a lot of smoke to cover his body. Godzilla couldn't see a thing until the smoke started to clear up. However, the Colossal Titan had disappeared mysteriously and left no trace at all. Godzilla looked around and saw nothing, but Titans scattered all over the Trost district. With the Colossal Titan gone, Godzilla had no choice except killing the Titans. He walked towards the Titans until he saw Eren and his squad going towards the same direction.

Godzilla was staring at Eren and thought to himself, "He has to be the one."

After the giant battle between Godzilla and the Colossal Titan, Eren and Armin's squad were grappling through the streets of Trost trying to reach the front lines until Armin asked Eren, "Hey, what happened to the Colossal Titan ? Do you that creature killed it ?"

They both looked towards Godzilla who was looking around his surroundings. Eren replied, "Godzilla tried his best, but it would be better if he did kill the Colossal Titan."

Then Armin stared at Eren with a strange look and asked, "Godzilla ? You decided to call him that ?"

Eren had forgotten that he didn't tell Armin about the dream, so he said to Armin, "Well it's a long story, but I decided to call him that because..."

They were shortly interrupted when an Abnormal Titan jumped towards them. They quickly saw the Titan and dodged its jump. The whole squad landed on roofs of some buildings and looked as the Titan stopped its movements.

One of the squad members said, "Whoa, that was a close one. Glad to see everyone made it."

Eren and Armin scanned the whole squad and saw that someone was missing. They all looked around for the missing squad member until they saw something in the Titan's mouth. They looked closely and saw Thomas as he was shortly swallowed by the Titan.

As the Titan walked away, Eren felt a sudden rage and went after the Titan. Armin and the other squad members followed him. Unfortunately, Eren was about to reach the nape of the Titan until another Titan bit his leg off and caused him to crash on some rooftops. After seeing Eren crash, more Titans started to appear and killed all the squad members, but Armin managed to land on a rooftop and survive. Armin saw Eren and tried to go towards him, but a bearded Titan appeared and looked at Armin. Eren, who felt lots of pain, looked up and saw a Titan putting Armin in his mouth. This had triggered a memory of Eren that showed him and Armin reading a book about the outside world and wishing to go there. Eren had made that promise and stood up as hard as he could. Inside the Titan's mouth, Armin was slipping into the throat until someone grabbed his hand. He stared at the person saving him, who actually turned out to be Eren.

He then pulled Armin out of the Titan's mouth and said to Armin, "Get Godzilla to help with the evacuation, he is our only hope on the front lines."

Eren was about to lose the strength of holding the Titan's mouth opened, but he continued, "And tell Mikasa...that I'm sorry."

Armin stared with a horrifying look as he watched Eren being devoured and swallowed into the Titan. He yelled, "EREN !"

Godzilla heard the tiny shout of Armin and saw that one of the Titans have eaten Eren. He decided on either blocking the pathway on the wall or continued helping the humans fight the Titans. Either way, the decisions will both benefit their mission, but at least one would cause casualties. Godzilla decided on the most obvious answer and went to do it.


	4. Chapter 4:Titan Slaying Duo

**Chapter 4:Titan Slaying Duo**

Godzilla kept on walking and walking until he finally reached his objective.

Looking down at Armin, who suddenly fell in a trance, thought to himself, "He must be a friend of Eren. I need to get him somewhere safe quickly, or else Eren will be digested inside the Titan."

After realizing something, Godzilla changed his mind and thought, "Never mind, Eren has the power anyway. He'll soon use it when it's time."

Godzilla then picked up Armin carefully and went to the base of Wall Rose. Connie, Ymir, and Krista were grappling through the streets until Krista saw Godzilla holding Armin.

Krista then says to the others, "Hey guys, that big monster is carrying Armin away."

Connie and Ymir both looked in the same direction as Krista. They stopped on top of a roof and they tried to decide what to do.

Connie said, "Do you think he's taking Armin away to be eaten ?"

Ymir argued to Connie, "No way, if he did want to eat Armin, then he should have done it by now. Unless he plans to do something else."

Krista looked back at Godzilla and said to the others, "Wait...look at where he's going."

They all looked and saw Godzilla heading towards Wall Rose. Connie had a scared look on his face and shouted, "Oh no ! Is he actually going to destroy that wall too ?!"

Ymir then jumped off the roof and grappled towards Godzilla. Krista and Connie have decided to follow her and grappled towards Godzilla too. Godzilla kept his eyes on Armin and made sure if he was going to wake up or not. So he kept waiting even more, but he didn't sense the presence of three humans crawling on him. Even though his hide was very thick, he barely felt the 3DMG's grappling hooks on him. Connie, Ymir, and Krista were now on Godzilla's shoulders and saw Armin on his hand.

They tried to think of a plan to get Armin back until Connie said, "How 'bout we distract the monster and then grab Armin when we have the chance ?"

Ymir and Krista looked at each other and then back to Connie. Krista said, "We're almost out of gas. It's not enough for one of us to distract him."

They kept on thinking until Ymir saw Armin being woken up. She tells the others and they all started to look. Armin opened his eyes and saw Godzilla. He became frightened, but he remembered something about Eren talking about getting Godzilla to help. So he stood up and waved at Godzilla, but Connie, Ymir, and Krista mistakenly thought he was waving to them.

Ymir then said, "Fuck it ! I'm going after him."

Connie and Krista tried to stop her, but she kept on running towards Armin. Godzilla then heard tiny screaming and looked down to see Armin waving at him. He then lifted his hand closer to his face, but Ymir grabbed Armin and grappled away from Godzilla. Connie and Krista started to follow her and went to safety.

Godzilla did nothing at all and thought to himself, "Looks like they got it from here. Though, Eren should have turned by now."

He looked around and saw the same Titan that ate Eren. Godzilla walked towards the Titan, leaving Armin and the others.

"Hey ! Let me go, we have to talk to him !", shouted Armin.

Connie and Ymir tried to restrain him from going towards Godzilla. Krista asked, "Why are you trying to go to him, Armin ?"

He stopped struggling and catches his breath, then he said, "Eren told me that Godzilla can help us defeat the Titans. We just need to talk to him somehow."

Connie, Ymir, and Krista looked at Armin with a strange look until more soldiers, including Mikasa, arrived at their location. Armin ran up to Mikasa while the other soldiers looked at Godzilla.

Mikasa saw that Eren wasn't around and asked Armin, "Where's Eren ? Was he separated from you ?"

Armin then had a scared look and remembered how Eren was eaten by a Titan. At first he hesitated to tell her, but he had a little courage to say, "He...h-h-he's g-g-gone. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Mikasa felt broken inside, but she hid it. She put her hand on his shoulder and told him, "We shouldn't just stand around while Eren's death is in vain. He would want us to live and survive."

They were interrupted by the distant roar of Godzilla who seems to have picked up a Titan and ripped it in half. The soldiers were frightened of what he was capable of and fled towards their nearest HQ. When the soldiers were grappling towards the HQ building, they have seemed to be running out of gas. The only thing that made it worse was the group of Titans that surrounded the HQ. The soldiers used their gas wisely while Mikasa used a lot to slay some of the Titans. Armin and the others tried to stop her, but she went too fast and started to lose her gas. She then started to fall in the air and landed on the ground. Hurt badly, she stand up and saw that no one around. She walked around for a bit, but a Titan made a sudden appearance and reached out his hand to grab her. Mikasa felt a little scared; although, she remembered how Eren told her to never give up and fight for what was right. The scared feeling left her body and she became ready to fight the Titan, even without her gas. When the Titan's hand was about to reach her, another Titan fell from the sky and slammed it into the ground. Surprised, Mikasa looked up at the Titan and saw it killing the Titan. The Titan finished its kill and left.

Armin was grappling between buildings to search for Mikasa until he finally found in the streets. He went down to pick her up and took her to a rooftop. When they got to safety, Connie came to join them and saw two Titans facing each other.

He said, "Oh crap, we have to get out of here. It's too dangerous with these Titans."

Armin then looked at Mikasa, who seemed to be staring at one of the Titans. He looked at the Titan and saw that he was in a fighting stance. The other Titan charged, but he was interrupted when the punch from the other Titan hit his face. The Titan's head bounced on a couple of buildings and smashed into a tower. The three saw in amazement as they never saw a Titan killing another before. However, the Titan wasn't alone when Godzilla came to him. He picked up the Titan and walked towards the HQ building.

Armin realized what they were doing and said, "They're going to kill the Titans near the HQ. This could be our chance to get more gas."

Connie thought that it was crazy, but Mikasa decided to go with it. The three soldiers then grappled their way to the HQ with assistance with Godzilla and the Titan.

The other soldiers finally made it to their HQ, but they still had to deal with the Titans near it. Jean and the others tried to think of a plan to avoid the Titans until they saw one of their allies that was stuck in the street with no gas. Panicking, he tried desperately to escape to the rooftops. Knowing that he was going to die, Jean decided to abandon the soldier. Titans started to surround other soldiers that were also stuck on the streets. All hope was lost in these soldiers and they began to flee from the Titans that were heading towards the soldiers below. They all suddenly stopped when they felt the buildings shaking. They turned to see the source of it and saw Godzilla, who was completely forgotten by the soldiers, and a Titan in his hands. Godzilla ran towards them and toss the Titan into the group of other Titans. The Titan landed and smashed at least a couple of Titans and began to kill the others. The soldiers watched as the Titan started to slaughter its own kind, while Godzilla helped by killing another group of Titans and rescuing the other soldiers. After he had rescued all of the soldiers, Godzilla placed them down on the same rooftop that Jean and the others were and went to help killing the Titans. Mikasa, Armin, and Connie kept on grappling through the streets until they finally caught up with the Titan and Godzilla. They saw the group of soldiers standing on a rooftop and landed next to them. Jean and the others saw the three landed on the rooftop and went to talk to them.

Jean went up to Mikasa and said, "M-Mikasa, we all thought you died when you ran out of gas. What happened ?"

Connie got between them and shouted to his fellow soldiers, "You guys would not believe this, but that Titan and the big lizard are actually gonna help us get to the HQ."

Everyone got excited and kept watching the Titan and Godzilla kill more Titans. When they finally found a way to the HQ, everyone grappled there quickly without getting between the Titans and their killers. The soldiers crashed through the windows of the building and went to the stations where they filled up the gas. Unfortunately, there were several Titans near the stations and the soldiers didn't know what to do. Armin looked around to think of a plan, but he heard sounds from a nearby entrance where the Titans went in. They all look towards where the sound was coming from and saw the Titan crouching down. The crouched Titan went towards the other Titans and started killing them. However, he was hardly able to move inside the building and made it hard to kill the Titans. The other Titans focused their attention to the crouched Titan and ran to him. The soldiers saw their opportunity to get their gas, but Armin saw their opportunity to kill the remaining Titans. He went into the station to get his gas until one Titan saw him and walked towards him. Armin didn't see the Titan, but Mikasa did and she grappled to the nape of the Titan. She then cut the nape and landed next to Armin. Armin looked up and saw the dead Titan evaporating.

Mikasa looked at him and said, "Be careful next time Armin. Without me, you would be dead at this point."

He nodded and got his tank refilled. Everyone else went to get their gas while the crouched Titan was distracting the other Titans. After they finished, they all went to assist the Titan and freed him from the other Titans. The crouched Titan saw the Titans dead and left through the entrance. They all watched as he went outside the building and followed him. Outside the building, everyone grappled away towards the wall, while some stayed to see Godzilla and the Titan. they kept on looking until the last Titan was killed. Godzilla and the Titan roared in success as they have finally completed their mission. The soldiers cheered when the Titans were finally dead, but their smiles went away as they saw something wrong. Godzilla picked up the Titan, grabbed its head, and ripped it off. They watched in horror as they saw Godzilla kill his ally.

Jean said, "Damn, what's wrong with that thing ?"

Connie shook a lot and said, "Why the hell would he do that ? After the Titan fucking helped him."

Mikasa wasn't worried about it except she saw something that surprised her a lot. Godzilla looked at the group of soldiers and walked towards them with the dead Titan body.

Jean and the others were about to leave when Mikasa said, "Wait, he's holding someone."

Ymir replied, "Yeah, he wants to show us how much he wants to kill us." Armin went next to Mikasa and saw the same thing. Everyone started to look at the same direction and saw a person in Godzilla's hand. That person turned out to be Eren, who was staring at them, smiling. When Godzilla finally reached the group, he put Eren down on the building. They both looked at each other and nodded. Godzilla went away to kill the other Titans in the Trost district, while Eren looked back at the group. Mikasa started crying and ran towards Eren.

She hugged him hard and said, "What happened to you, Eren ? I thought I lost you forever."

Unexpectedly, Eren kissed Mikasa on the lips. The group reacted strangely, but Jean felt heartbroken again. Armin was actually surprised when Eren kissed Mikasa so suddenly.

After they finished kissing, Mikasa blushed hard and said, "Eren, w-why d-d-did you kiss..."

Eren interrupted her and said, "We'll talk about our feelings later, but right now we have to go back to the wall. I have little information from Godzilla."

Mikasa nodded and she carried Eren to the wall along with Armin and the others. Eren looked back at Godzilla and thought to himself, "Like we promised, Godzilla. Like we promised."


	5. Chapter 5:Eren and Godzilla

**Chapter 5:Eren and Godzilla**

 **About** _ **an hour ago...**_

Eren was in the darkness with nothing in his sight. He couldn't hear anything except the sound of Armin's screaming. The screaming was the last thing he heard before he was devoured into the Titan's stomach. After that, he fell unconscious. His eyes started to open a little and he saw dead bodies of previous soldiers. He opened his eyes widely and saw everything. He became afraid, but he still wouldn't give up after he wished to kill every Titans.

His will was strong and he thought to himself, "I won't die here. I won't die in a fucking Titan !"

Then he heard a voice and looked around to see who it was. Nothing moved and the voice started saying, "Humanity counts on you."

Eren tried to figure out who was talking and he shouted, "Who are you ?! Are y-you that creature, Godzilla ?"

The voice replied, "I did say we will meet again."

Eren then felt shaking inside the stomach and saw light shining in. He watched as the light shined brighter and brighter until it flashed his eyes. Eren saw the light fade and looked around to see the outside and a large figure. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground along with half of the Titan's body. He tried standing up, but it was hard due to the only leg he had left. He looked up at the figure and saw that it was really Godzilla.

He shouted to him, "Hey, Can you hear me or do I have to talk to you by thought again ?"

Godzilla then put his face closer to Eren. Without moving his mouth, he said, "Any of those is fine, as long as we can communicate to each other."

Eren hopped closer to him and replied, "Am I the only one who can talk to you or can you talk to others as well ?"

Godzilla shook his head and he picked up Eren. Confused, Eren looked around Trost and saw no soldiers in sight.

Godzilla said, "Only those with the power can talk to me, but you are the only one I know that holds the power. I can not tell if others have the power unless I can hear their thoughts."

Eren scratched his head and asked, "What power ? What power are you talking about ?"

Godzilla looked towards the HQ building and then towards a group of soldiers including Armin and Mikasa.

He looked back at Eren and told him, "I shall explain later, but right now, think of something that you have to do."

Eren was confused again, but he did it anyways. He thought of himself killing all the Titans and helping humanity achieve victory.

Godzilla saw what was in his mind and said, "Good, now to the second part. Although, it was already done."

Eren was about to speak until he felt something strange and saw himself covered in some type of skin. It became dark until he was able to see again. He looked around his body and was shocked to see his limbs grew back.

He looked back at Godzilla and asked, "What did I become ?"

Godzilla put him down and said, "A Titan."

Eren was shocked to see himself like this. He said to Godzilla, "Since I have this ability, I guess there are some others that can transform too."

Godzilla nodded and he turned his head towards a group of Titans that were running towards him and Eren. Eren saw the group and he knew what to do with this new ability. He charged at the Titans and started to punch their heads off. He was swift and powerful, but the group overpowered him. Fortunately, Godzilla assisted him and tail-slapped some of the Titans. He also used a little of his atomic breath, but only enough to kill the remaining Titans. Eren admitted that he and Godzilla were a great team, but when he looked over to see Mikasa using a lot of her gas and falling to the ground, he ran towards her to make sure that she was okay. Eren searched for Mikasa until Godzilla lifted him up for a better view. He helped Eren search for Mikasa, but it made him curious about something.

Godzilla asked him, "Do you love her, Eren ?"

Eren's eyes widened when Godzilla had asked him that and replied, "What are you talking about ? Mikasa and I are not in that kind of relationship."

Godzilla kept asking, "She really cares about you a lot, but you keep saying that she treats you like a child. Why do you not accept her love for you ?"

Eren was about to speak until he finally saw Mikasa and a Titan. He knew that Mikasa wouldn't be able to kill it without her gas, so he jumped off of Godzilla's hand and slammed the Titan. He saw another Titan and went to kill it, but he was unaware that Armin and Connie had arrived to rescue Mikasa. Eren finished his kill and was picked up again by Godzilla.

He then started to walk towards the HQ building, but Eren looked back at Mikasa and asked, "I'm not sure if I should reveal myself. What will she think of me when she finds out that I turned into a Titan ?"

Godzilla replied, "You basically saved her life, I think she'll have second thoughts. By the way, you didn't answer my question about Mikasa's love for you. Care to say your answer ?"

Eren thought about what Godzilla had asked him. He finally finished thinking and said his answer, "Ever since she moved into my house, she felt like a sister that I never had. Mikasa always treated me like a child and I just wanna show her that I can do things by myself. My mother even told me that I have to learn to protect Mikasa instead of her protecting me."

Godzilla listened as Eren was speaking until he interrupted him. "She's in love with you from the start and you just want to show her that you are capable of things. I understand, but you might want to show her that you love her too. If you keep pushing Mikasa away, she won't be there for you anymore and you'll eventually end up alone."

Godzilla stopped walking and looked towards the HQ building. Eren looked too and saw hordes of Titans around the building.

Godzilla wrapped his hand around Eren and said, "You know what to do."

Godzilla started running and threw Eren towards the Titans. Eren felt the wind across his Titan face and began to land on the Titans. He smashed and killed Titans along the way until he stopped and looked up. Eren saw soldiers that were about to be eaten and he went to stop it. Godzilla caught up to him and saw stranded soldiers in the streets. He picked them up one by one and searched for a place to drop the soldiers off. He kept looking until he found Jean and the other soldiers. Godzilla carefully placed them down and went to attack the Titans.

After the soldiers safely went inside the building, Godzilla said to Eren, "I sense Titans inside the building. Go find an entrance and help them."

Eren nodded and he left to enter the building. Godzilla kept killing Titans until he saw the soldiers exit the building along with Eren. He saw the remaining Titans and killed them. Eren and Godzilla both took deep breaths after their battle with the horde of Titans.

Godzilla picked Eren up and said, "Promise me this, Eren. Take care of Mikasa and make sure that she'll be okay."

Eren replied, "I will and I'll protect her til the end of our days."

Godzilla nodded and began to grab Eren's head and pulled it off. Eren emerged from his Titan body and saw that his limbs grew back. He felt happy and he looked as Godzilla walked towards Mikasa, Armin, and the other soldiers.


	6. Chapter 6:Eren is a Threat

**Chapter 6:Eren is a Threat**

 **A few hours ago...**

The Scout regiment were headed towards the wall's gates on their expedition when Hanji became super excited about the Titans that they might encounter, but Levi was irritated about the people making comments about him. He ignored them and continued on the expedition. When the Scout Regiment went past the wall, they searched around for Titans and saw nothing in sight.

This had make Hanji upset and she said, "Oh man, why are there no Titans here. This really sucks a lot."

Petra sighed and said, "At least we don't have to fight any Titans. Although, how come there aren't any Titans ? It's really weird."

Commander Erwin stopped the Regiment and commanded them to prepare for something. They all felt shaking on the ground until Hanji shouted, "WHOA, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT GUY !"

They all looked towards Hanji's direction and saw Godzilla. Frightened, some of the soldiers screamed and ran away.

Levi thought to himself, "Cowards."

He then used his 3DMG to climb up on Godzilla's back with Hanji and his squad following him. Levi, Hanji, and his squad landed on Godzilla's shoulder without giving away their position.

However, their position was compromised when Hanji shouted out to Godzilla, "HEY BIG GUY, WANNA TALK FOR A BIT ?!"

Petra and Mike tried to shut her up, but Godzilla already turned his head towards them. Carefully, he placed all of them on his hand and looked at them curiously. Without the Titans around, Hanji was more excited about Godzilla and decided to ask him all sorts of questions.

Levi stared into Godzilla's eyes and said, "Are you gonna attack us or are you just stupid like the Titans."

Even though Godzilla couldn't communicate with them, he still understood what they said. He let out a roar and dropped them on a rooftop. Godzilla left the Scout Regiment alone and continued towards Wall Maria.

Hanji became upset that Godzilla had left them and said, "Awww, I wish I had more time with the big guy."

Levi became annoyed and said to Hanji, "Just forget that dumb animal, we have an expedition to complete."

They all grappled towards the Scout Regiment and continued their mission.

 **Back to the present...**

Continuing their trip up the wall, Mikasa still felt strange from the kiss that Eren gave her. She couldn't help being curious about what it was all about, but she decided to ask Eren, "Hey, about that kiss..."

Eren interrupted her and said, "I'll tell you about it later, we're almost up the wall."

She looked back up and saw the wall's edge. They all landed on top of the wall and rested for a bit.

Armin walked towards his two friends and asked Eren, "So, can you tell me all about Godzilla ? I really want to know everything from him, like the outside world."

Connie, Krista, and Sasha came up to Eren along with Ymir, Jean, Marco, and other soldiers. They gathered around Eren asking him about Godzilla and his appearance as a Titan. Unfortunately, Eren's fame ended when military soldiers walked up to Eren and started to take him away. Frustrated, Eren struggled to let himself go from the soldier's grasp. Mikasa and Armin went to help Eren and freed him. The three then backed away from the soldiers and stood next to their friends.

Armin asked the soldiers, "Why are you taking him away ?! He didn't do anything wrong."

One of the soldiers shouted back, "Are you crazy ?! That guy's a Titan !"

Another soldier shouted, "Yeah, what if he tries to eat us ?! He can't be trusted around here !"

The soldiers started shouting louder about Eren being an enemy to humanity. The shouting then stopped when Captain Kitts Woerman and an officer named Rico went through the crowd and stood in front of Eren and the others. Kitts looked scared with sweat coming down his forehead and his eyes were wide like he had seen something terrible.

He then yelled, "EREN JAEGER, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST HUMANITY ! WE HAVE WITNESSES THAT SAW YOU EMERGE FROM A TITAN BODY AND THEREFORE YOU ARE A THREAT !"

Eren and his friends couldn't believe what Kitts was saying. Connie stepped up and said, "Eren didn't do anything except helped us from the Titans."

Jean and the others yelled in unison, "YEAH !"

They started shouting back at Kitts about Eren saving soldiers in the Trost district.

This had made Kitts more furious and he yelled back, "EITHER YOU'RE COMING WITH US AND YOUR FRIENDS DON'T GET HURT OR WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU BY FORCE !"

Eren thought about his choice of his friends getting hurt or going with Kitts. He didn't know what to choose until he heard Godzilla's voice again.

Eren listened as Godzilla told him, "Don't be nervous, Eren. Just relax and find a way out of that situation."

Eren sighed and replied, "Easy for you to say, this guy's nuts."

Kitts waited long enough for Eren's answer and whispered to one of his soldiers, "Get your gun ready. We'll have to end this now."

The soldier nodded and loaded his gun. The group saw the soldier readying his weapon and aiming it at Eren.

Mikasa stood in front of Eren and said, "You're not killing him as long as I'm here."

Kitts stuttered, "Why y-y-you..."

He was interrupted when one of his soldiers whispered to him saying that Mikasa was one of the best soldiers and isn't worth killing. Kitts couldn't think of anything else, but it didn't mean that he gave up. He then decided to take Eren by force since there was nothing else to do. Kitts commanded his soldiers to take Eren away and they nodded. The soldiers ran to grab Eren, but Mikasa fought back. Armin, Jean, Connie, and the others joined to protect Eren. A huge fight caught the attention of other soldiers on the wall and the news was spread to the inside of Wall Rose. The soldiers punched and kicked each other while Eren stood and watched his friends fighting for him.

He thought, "Why are they risking their lives for me ? I just don't understand."

He looked around and saw Mikasa getting taken away. She was struggling, but the military soldiers held on to her. Eren had remembered his promise with Godzilla about protecting Mikasa. He started to become filled with anger and went to Mikasa. He fought the soldiers that grabbed Mikasa and successfully knocked them out. Kitts became angered and he looked at Eren with a mean look. Eren and Mikasa stood next to each other, while their friends were still fighting the military soldiers.

Kitts had enough of it and he shouted, "THIS HAS GONE LONG ENOUGH EREN ! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO STOP YOUR NONSENSE !"

Kitts picked up a gun and loaded it. He then aimed the gun at Eren and fired. Mikasa quickly ran in front of Eren, but before the bullet hit, Godzilla's voice came back and he said, "Like we promised, Eren. Like we promised." Eren nodded and he pushed Mikasa away. The bullet came closer and closer, but Eren was ready for it.

He looked back at Mikasa and said one final thing, "I love yo-"

A small gunfire was heard throughout the city and all the soldiers watched as a body fell to the floor. Eren felt a lot of pain in his body and started to bleed. Mikasa and the others watched in horror as Eren was shot. She ran to him and helped him up from the floor, while the others ran up to them. Eren was dying, but he kept putting pressure on his wound to prevent more blood loss.

Godzilla sensed Eren dying and said, "You're running out of time, Eren. You'll die quickly from that wound."

Eren ignored Godzilla and kept putting pressure on his wound. However, the wound still leaked more blood and Armin went to get medical supplies quickly. Armin was then stopped by Kitts who loaded the gun once more. He slowly walked towards Eren and aimed the gun at him. Mikasa became angered and ran to Kitts.

She grabbed the gun and tried to take it from him, but Kitts pushed Mikasa to the ground and said, "I've had enough of you. I don't care if you're one of the best soldiers, but I do know that you're a traitor working for the enemy."

Rico became terrified by her commander and said, "S-sir, this is g-g-getting out of hand. You need to calm down."

Kitts yelled back, "SHUT UP, THESE THREATS MUST BE DEALT WITH IMMEDIATELY !"

He aimed the gun at Mikasa and was about to pull the trigger. Eren barely saw a thing except Kitts pointing the gun at Mikasa. He couldn't do anything, but he stood up using all his strength. He slowly walked to Mikasa and then started to run. Kitts pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet headed straight to Mikasa, but it hit Eren instead. Godzilla stopped and lost his connection to Eren.

He looked back at the wall and thought to himself, "You can't die yet."

Mikasa paused and looked as Eren fell to the ground again. Only this time, he didn't move at all. Armin, Jean, and the others saw Eren's dead body leaking blood all over the ground. Mikasa slowly walked to Eren and lifted his body.

She thought to herself, "Why would you do this, Eren ?"

She cried and cried as Eren was gone for good this time. Kitts dropped his gun and said, "It's finally over."

He turned around and walked away. Rico was about to say something to Kitts when a voice said, "You bastard."

Kitts heard the voice and turned around. Mikasa also heard the voice and stopped crying. She looked at Eren as he started to move again. Mikasa felt relieved, but she saw Eren becoming angry. He then stood up by himself and walked towards Kitts. Everybody watched as steam started to come out of Eren's wounds. Kitts stepped away from Eren and tried to pick up the gun again, but he couldn't find any ammunition. Although, it was already too late for Kitts when Eren punched him in the face. Kitts was pushed towards the edge of the wall, but he didn't fall off. He quickly got on his feet and tried to run away from Eren. Mikasa ran to Eren, so that she can try to calm him down. However, Eren became so filled with rage that he violently bit his hand until he started to bleed. A huge lightning bolt blasted from the sky and struck the wall. Mostly everybody was pushed off the wall, but they used their 3DMG to safely drop down. Smoke covered the top of the wall and it had caught the people's attention. They mistaken the smoke as an explosion malfunction until they saw a Titan emerging from it. Eren, who was in his Titan form, ran after Kitts and grabbed him. Kitts was so terrified that he yelled for help, but he saw Eren opening his mouth and knew that he was about to be eaten.

Once Eren was about to devour Kitts, he had stopped and heard Godzilla's voice shouting, "Eren, what do you think you're doing ?! This is only making things worse !"

Eren, in his thoughts, replied back, "It doesn't matter anymore ! Besides, there's no convincing this guy anyways !"

Godzilla became annoyed and shouted, "You're only proving that he's right if you eat him now ! I am telling you that this isn't the only way !"

Eren closed his mouth and dropped Kitts on the ground. Eren stood frozen and he didn't do anything else except listening to Godzilla's words.

Godzilla sighed and said, "Now, just...calm...down...please."

Eren dropped to his knees and then his whole body fell to the floor. He then came out from his Titan nape and walked towards Kitts. He grabbed him by his uniform and angrily looked into his eyes.

Kitts was still scared and said, "I knew you were a threat. One day, you will destroy mankind."

Eren was still angry and he said, "You only think that way because you're scared of Titans, but I'm a human and I will always be a human."

He then threw Kitts to the ground and left him. Mikasa recovered from the blast and opened her eyes to see Eren. She tried standing up, but she was injured on her body. Eren lifted her up and carried her to a nearby elevator.

While they were on the elevator shaft, Mikasa looked at Eren and asked, "Since there's nothing to disturb us, can you finally tell me about that kiss ?"

Eren almost forgot to tell Mikasa, so he told her, "I just wanted to show you that I can do things on my own without you protecting me. Instead, I wanted to protect you and I did by taking that hit for you."

Mikasa blushed a little and said, "I always knew you could do amazing things for me and Armin. Thanks for everything, Eren."

He then became confused and asked her, "Why thanks for everything ?"

She smiled and replied, "It's because you're always together with me, for teaching how to survive, and for giving me this scarf."

Eren thought about what Mikasa said and he said, "Something like that...I'll do it as many times as I can. I promise that we'll be together no matter what happens in our lives. I love you, Mikasa."

She let out some tears and said, "I love you too, Eren."

Mikasa leaned towards Eren and kissed him on the lips. Eren and Mikasa felt happy kissing each other until they heard Armin yelling, "Hey guys, over here !"

They stopped and looked towards Armin's direction. Eren and Mikasa saw their friends and got off the elevator. Everybody ran towards them and asked if they were okay. Eren said everything was fine, but Mikasa insisted on telling everyone that they became a couple. Everybody except Jean congratulated them and they all went off to celebrate the new couple.

Later at night, Godzilla was wondering what to do after he eliminates all of the Titans in the Trost district. He knows that he couldn't stay in a human civilization, but he had to prepare for battle when the Colossal Titan returns. However, he hasn't sensed anything in particular except he had been hearing more voices. He wasn't sure if there was more people with Titan powers, but he tend on finding out. So far, he only heard a girl's voice and an image of a girl as well. Godzilla saw that the girl had blonde hair and was about the size as Eren.

He thought to himself, "I can sense her inside the walls, but where ?"

Godzilla continued searching for the remaining Titans, while the rest of the soldiers were busy resting for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7:The Plan

**Chapter 7:The Plan**

 **Hours earlier...**

The Scout Regiment became bored as there were no Titans to fight and some of them complained about the expedition becoming a total buzzkill. Levi was annoyed and frustrated by his troops. It had only been half an hour since the encounter with Godzilla and some of the soldiers were still afraid of him. Hanji became the most upset person and kept on screaming about no Titans in sight and she wanted to see Godzilla again very badly. The soldiers around Hanji stepped back as she started to go crazy. Commander Erwin kept on leading his troops through city until he halted. They all stopped and wondered what was happening.

Levi came up to Erwin and said, "Hey, something wrong ?"

Erwin looked backed at Wall Maria and he saw something that caught his eyes. Levi looked back and saw the same thing. Everybody then started to look back at Wall Maria and all they saw was the Colossal Titan fighting Godzilla.

Hanji saw the fight in excitement and yelled, "THIS IS SO COOL ! I HAVE TO SEE THAT FIGHT UP CLOSE !"

Hanji then rode her horse back towards the wall, but some of Levi's soldiers tried to stop her. It was already too late and Commander Erwin decided to order his troops back to the wall. They all rode their horses back to Wall Maria, in hope to finding out what was happening.

When they finally reached the wall, the Colossal Titan was gone and the only one left was Godzilla. Commander Erwin and the Scout Regiment searched around the Trost District for any survivors, but Hanji decided to ride her horse to Godzilla instead. Levi told Erwin that he and his squad will follow Hanji and he nodded. Levi, Petra, and the whole squad followed Hanji to made sure that she wouldn't reach Godzilla. Hanji was far from Levi's squad and she had finally reached Godzilla.

Using her 3DMG, she climbed up to Godzilla's shoulder again and she yelled, "OH BOY, YOU MUST BE A REAL TROUBLEMAKER ! YOU KNOW, DESTROYING THE CITY AND ALL !"

Godzilla didn't like what Hanji had just called him, so he let out a roar of anger. However, the roar only made Hanji more excited.

She thought to herself, "This big guy is even better than the Titans. Not only is he bigger, but he seems to be communicating with me."

She tried saying something until Levi and his squad caught up to her. Petra was worried about Hanji and she said, "What are you doing with this creature ? Can't you see that he destroy some parts of the Trost District ?"

Hanji started laughing and she replied, "Why, that's what makes him interesting. At first, he's just some animal until he started to communicate with when I called him a troublemaker."

Godzilla got tired of hearing the word "troublemaker", so he let out another roar again.

Levi wasn't impressed about Godzilla's communication skills and he said, "Just because he knows how to talk back to us doesn't mean that he's that intelligent."

Godzilla became annoyed by Levi's harsh words and he pushed them all off his shoulder. They used their 3DMGs to land safely onto the rooftops. Afterwards, they all watched as Godzilla then walked away to an unseen group of Titans and killed them. Hanji became more impressed, but Levi ordered everybody to regroup with the Scout Regiment. Levi, Hanji, and the squad grappled away to their horses and left Godzilla once again.

 **The next day...**

Eren was having pleasant dreams while he was sleeping. He dreamed of him, Mikasa, and Armin winning the battle against the Titans along with their help of Godzilla. Afterwards, he and Mikasa held hands and waved their goodbyes to Godzilla as he went back to his ocean home. The dream went short and then everything around him became dark. Eren looked around to see what was happening until he saw a girl. Although the figure was hard to see, he definitely knew that the figure was a girl. He slowly walked towards the figure and tried to touch it. The figure then disappeared and Godzilla's voice returned to his thoughts.

Eren wondered why the figure was in his mind, so he asked, "Hey, what's with the girl ? Are you trying to hook me up with someone else ?"

Godzilla replied, "No, this is one of the people who holds the power of becoming a Titan."

Eren became surprised and said, "Well, do you know who she is ?"

Godzilla sighed and revealed his body, which seems to shrunk to human size. He then showed Eren the whole Trost District along with the broken wall in a miniature scale. Godzilla walked towards Wall Rose and pointed over the wall.

He said, "So far, she is somewhere inside Wall Rose. I do not know if she is an ally or an enemy, but we'll just set it aside until she reveals herself."

Godzilla then walked to the destroyed wall in the Trost District.

"More and more Titans keep coming through the wall and you need to seal it. Otherwise, you'll just have more Titans to deal with," said Godzilla.

Eren looked at the model of Trost District and he tried to think of something. He looked around and saw a giant boulder in the middle of the district.

An idea then came to his mind and he said, "How about that boulder ? You can just carry it and put it where the destroyed part is at."

Godzilla scratched the back of his head and replied, "About that...If I put the boulder there and everybody moves back in, they might force me to leave so that they can fix the district. Besides, what if the Colossal Titan returns to destroy Wall Rose and I can't get through the district."

Eren didn't think of that, it made sense that nobody wants a giant creature running around their homes. However, Eren thought of a plan to convince his leaders of letting Godzilla stay in the Trost District.

"I know what to do, but I'm gonna need help from my friends," said Eren.

Godzilla nodded and put the model away. Light started to shine on the dark place and Eren barely saw a thing.

The last thing he had heard from Godzilla was, "Whatever it is you need to do, just be careful and don't do anything stupid." His body then disappeared and Eren started to wake up from the dream.

"Who was that the girl anyway ?" he wondered. Everything shine brightly and Eren finally woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see all his friends still asleep. Especially Mikasa, who seemed to lay in bed with him. Eren smiled a little bit, but he had to tell his friends about everything he knows. Instead, he got up from the bed and walked outside. Armin woke up a bit and saw Eren walking outside, so he stood up from his bed and followed him. When he finally got outside, he found Eren sitting down on a bench.

He went to sit down next to him and said, "Are you feeling okay, Eren ?"

Eren nodded and he looked up at the sky. Armin was confused about what was going on until he asked, "Let me guess, does it have something to do with Godzilla ?"

Eren looked at Armin and replied, "Yes, but he told me about a situation that he and I have to deal with. Although, we could use some help."

Armin nodded and said, "Well, what do you need ? The others and I can help you two as much as we can."

Eren smiled and stood up from the bench until Mikasa and the others walked outside. Armin got up from the bench and he went to tell them about Eren's situation. When he was done, Eren walked up to the group and told everybody about Godzilla's problem in the Trost District. He went on and on about preventing the Titans from going through the broken wall and said that after it is done, people will move back into the Trost District and kick Godzilla out of their homes. He also said that he needed help to convince the leaders to let Godzilla stay inside the walls until the Colossal Titan returns. Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Jean thought that it was a risky idea, but the others seemed eager to help Eren. Mikasa walked up to Eren and held his hands.

She said, "We'll all help you if it means risking our lives."

Eren smiled to see his friends agreeing to help him in the situation. He then looked back at Armin and said, "If we're gonna convince them, you'll have to do it."

Armin became shocked and asked him why. Eren put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You're the smartest person that I know. You always have plans to get us out of trouble, but I didn't realize that I needed your help back on top of the wall. However, this time will be different because Mikasa and I always counted on you. You are important to humanity."

Armin felt great pride in him and he knew that the fate of Godzilla and Eren are in his hands. He then nodded in agreement and they all prepared to give the information to their leaders.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the others made their way to search for someone in high command. So far, they searched inside the HQ buildings and the streets. Armin was struggling to get through huge crowds that filled up the streets, but he saw someone in the distance. It revealed to be Dot Pixis, the leader of the Garrison Regiment. Armin yelled to get his attention, but the sound of the crowd shielded his voice from reaching Dot Pixis. Instead, Armin pushed his way towards Dot Pixis and kept on yelling. Once he finally reaches him, Armin looked around to see his friends if they were nearby. There was nobody except himself, but he knew that Eren is counting on him to deliver the information. While Dot was drinking from his canteen, he turned to see Armin walking up to him and saluting.

Armin said with a proud shout, "Sir, I have searched far and wide for someone in high rank to deliver important information that involves the giant creature in the Trost District. It must be briefed with you immediately !"

Dot closed his canteen and put it away. He then turned to Armin and said, "Well, if it's that important...then I guess we can discuss about it."

They both walked together in the streets, talking about Godzilla and Eren. Armin explained to Dot about Godzilla having a problem with the people that will enter the Trost District and how they will kick him out. He also said that Eren was able to communicate to Godzilla and that the leaders, even Dot himself, can ask Godzilla any questions if needed.

With the understanding of Godzilla being humanity's old savior, Dot Pixis agreed to Armin and said, "I'll have to go with your plan about this, but the creature can only stay as long as he stays in the fields. Once the Colossal Titan comes, Godzilla will try to defeat him and if he does, he'll leave this place."

Armin thought about what Dot said and replied, "Although, why can't we let him stay until the Titans are defeated for good ?"

Dot stopped without saying anything. Armin also stopped and wondered what was wrong.

Dot looked at Armin and said, "The Titans are a big enough problem for us and that giant creature will be a bigger problem if he is in a civilized area. He already made bigger holes on the walls than the Colossal Titan. Next thing we know, there will be another huge hole that will lead to this city. So, I'm telling you that either he leaves after his fight with the Colossal Titan or we will have to force him out."

Armin understood and gave a salute to show his appreciation of Dot's help. It was already night time and Armin was unable to find his friends in the city. He was starting to get worried, but he figured that they would be back at the HQ building. So, he went there with no trouble at all and finally found Eren and Mikasa talking to each other. They both saw Armin and ran to him, worried about where he was.

Eren said to Armin, "Where were you ? Mikasa and I searched the whole city for you."

Mikasa also said, "We've been worried sick. We thought you were kidnapped or something."

Armin smiled, realizing that his friends really cared for him a lot. He then said, "Don't worry about it, but I do have good news and bad news to tell everybody."

The three friends went together inside the HQ building. Later on, Armin told everybody that Dot Pixis is on board with the plan, but Godzilla must leave if he does or does not defeat the Colossal Titan. Therefore, they all knew that Godzilla has only one chance to assist humanity one last time. Eren became furious that Godzilla has to leave humanity for good and left to his bunk. He laid down on his bed and tried to contact Godzilla. Suddenly, Godzilla's voice finally came to his head.

Eren became relieved and said, "Took you long enough. I have some news to tell you about the plan." Godzilla replied, "Tell me everything you know." Eren explained to Godzilla about what Armin had told him.

Godzilla became disappointed and said, "If that's what they want...I'll leave, but you are the only one to save humanity when I do." Eren nodded and fell asleep.

While Godzilla went to pick the boulder up from a destroyed building. Before he did, he heard two male voices that were not only near him, but he can hear them in his mind.

One of the voices said, "You heard what Armin said, Godzilla isn't going to leave until he had his fight with me."

The other voice replied, "Well, fight with him for a few minutes and disappear. He leaves the cities if he doesn't beat you. Like Armin said, he only gets one chance to fight you."

Godzilla became surprised that there were two more people that possess the Titan power. Only this time, he knew that they were spies. Godzilla tried to think of nothing, or else he'll reveal his true abilities to communicate with them. He needed to know their identities, but it was hard to see what they look like. Later on, the two males fell asleep and Godzilla tried to see them in his mind. So far, he can see two male figures. One of the males was tall and black-haired, while the other male was slightly shorter and had blonde hair.

Godzilla thought to himself, "I wonder if these guys are with the girl. I need to alert Eren about them quickly." He left the boulder and went towards Wall Rose to deliver the information.


	8. Chapter 8:Trost District Recovery

**Chapter 8:Trost District Recovery**

The next day, soldiers began to climb up the wall to see something coming towards them. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin also climbed up the wall along with their friends. They became surprised to see Godzilla walking closer to Wall Rose.

At first, Eren thought that Godzilla only came because he finished the job until he heard him say, "Eren, there is something important that I need to tell you."

Godzilla stopped when Eren used his 3DMG to grapple towards him and on to his shoulders. Mikasa and Armin followed Eren, while the others stayed behind to watch everything.

Godzilla looked at Eren and said, "The plan has changed, you're going to put the boulder in the wall."

Eren became confused and replied, "How come ? Did something happen ?"

Godzilla looked at the soldiers on the wall and said, "Last night, I found two more people who hold the power. Except this time, one of them was the Colossal Titan."

Eren became shocked about what Godzilla had just said, he had no idea that one of his own kind is against humanity. Suddenly, Eren became furious and it made Mikasa worried. Godzilla picked them all up and dropped them on the wall.

Eren then turned to his comrades and angrily yelled, "ONE OF YOU BASTARDS IS THE TRUE TRAITOR ! I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS !"

None of the soldiers said anything, but Mikasa went to calm him down.

She then said, "Eren, why are you acting like this ? Tell me what Godzilla said to you."

Eren calmed down and replied, "He told me...that the Colossal Titan...is one of us."

Everyone whispered to each other, thinking that he was probably crazy. Godzilla felt the pain of Eren's feelings about his hometown. Although, he sensed something nearby and he looked around until a lightening bolt struck inside the Trost District. Smoke began to form and a shadowy figure appeared in front of everybody's eyes. The Colossal Titan has returned.

Godzilla looked towards the Colossal Titan and tried to communicate with him. He said, "You're not getting away from me this time. I know your plan so far and I refuse to let the humans down."

The Colossal Titan replied back, "That's how you can talk to Eren ? I was beginning to think that there was another way to do so."

Godzilla powered up his Atomic Breath and said, "Why are you against your own kind ? You're a selfish human being, even your friend too."

The Colossal Titan went into a fighting stance and said, "Once you're out of our way, Eren won't be able to defend them by himself."

He charged towards Godzilla and tried to land a punch until Godzilla dodged it and fired his Atomic Breath at him. The Colossal Titan took the hit, but his regenerative abilities healed his burnt skin instantly. Godzilla knew for sure that if the Colossal Titan gets away, he won't be able to defend humanity from him. Therefore, Godzilla had only one thing on his mind...making sure to capture the human inside the Titan.

The soldiers on the wall watched the two giants battle, while some of them saw more Titans appearing in the Trost District. Eren had no other choice, but to take Godzilla's role of placing the boulder in the wall. He jumped off Wall Rose and grappled towards the boulder. Mikasa saw Eren and she followed him along with Armin.

Everybody else didn't know what to do, but Jean shouted, "Listen up ! We all gotta defend Eren while he turns into a Titan. Then, protect him with your life when he starts carrying that boulder towards the wall ! We only got one chance at this, so don't fucking screw up !"

He then grappled away with any soldiers that listened to his plan. Meanwhile, Eren made it to the boulder with Mikasa and Armin.

Armin asked, "How are you going to carry this huge boulder ? It's bigger than your Titan form."

Eren looked at the boulder and said, "I got to try at least. I'm the only one that can carry this boulder with Godzilla fighting the Colossal Titan."

He was about to bite his hand until Mikasa said, "If a Titan reaches you, the boulder might drop and kill you. Please be careful, I don't want to see you die for good."

She kissed him and grappled to a rooftop. Armin followed and shouted to Eren, "We'll make sure no Titan gets to you."

Eren nodded and he bit his hand. A lightening bolt struck Eren and he instantly turned into a Titan. Eren roared throughout the district for everybody to hear, even Godzilla and the Colossal Titan. He started to pick up the boulder and slowly walked towards the hole in the wall. Titans saw Eren in the distance and they began to approach him. Mikasa grappled and killed all the Titans in the area, while Armin went to help the other soldiers with the defense near the wall. Godzilla was still fighting the Colossal Titan, but he made sure that the Titan wouldn't escape. The whole Trost District became a large battlefield between humans and the Titans. The soldiers kept on fighting the Titans one by one, but the ones near Godzilla and the Colossal Titan were either injured or killed. So far, there were only twenty-five injured and thirty-seven dead. Armin left the defense unit and helped the infirmary with the injured soldiers. Eren was halfway towards the broken wall with less Titans in his path and Godzilla was still trying to prevent the Colossal Titan's escape. Godzilla saved his atomic energy and used his fists instead, he tried to get the Colossal Titan on the ground without losing focus. He only had one chance to capture the human and if he even gets a small bit of distraction, the Colossal Titan would use his steam and leave the fight.

Eren was on his last step towards the broken wall and he prepared to blocked the hole in the wall. A voice shouted out saying, "OH MY GOD ! THAT TITAN MUST BE SUPER STRONG, CARRYING THAT HUGE BOULDER AND ALL !"

Eren heard the shout and he looked at the wall's entrance. There were a group of soldiers on horses and a girl kept on yelling on how strong Eren was. It wasn't long until Eren was losing his strength and he was about to drop the boulder. His shaking has Levi confused of him about to throw the boulder.

He was preparing his sword when Mikasa came to them and said, "You have to get out of here quickly. He's about to cover the entrance."

Levi put his sword away and ordered his soldiers, "Everyone in the Trost District now. Either die here or live the rest of your lives."

Levi and Commander Erwin rode their horses away from the entrance along with Hanji and Levi's squad. The rest of the Scout Regiment followed their leaders and Eren finally placed the boulder at the entrance. The soldiers finished the rest of the Titans until they saw Eren successfully placing the boulder and they cheered as they became victorious. It didn't cover the giant hole, but it was enough to keep the Titans out. Eren then became exhausted and emerged from his Titan body. Mikasa helped him up and took him to the rooftops.

Armin, Jean, and the others arrived with Eren and Mikasa, but they were stopped by Captain Levi who said, "Now that he's finished, tell me what's going on."

Commander Erwin, Hanji, and the rest of Levi's squad arrived on the rooftop and Armin stepped up to say, "It's a really long story sir, but for right now, we had just achieved a victory for humanity."

Although, it wasn't over since Godzilla was still fighting the Colossal Titan. He kept on trying to land a punch on him, but the Colossal Titan was dodging his every move. It didn't take long for Godzilla to realize that he is just wasting his energy. He then stopped his punches and glared at the Titan. Everyone looked at the two giants as they were in a standoff.

The Colossal Titan didn't know what was happening until he asked, "Well ? Do you give up or are you just resting ?"

Godzilla let out a roar in anger as he said, "You're just making me tired, so that you have time to escape."

The Colossal Titan nodded and replied, "Took you long to figure that out, but I guess it's time for me to leave this fight."

He was about to use his steam until Godzilla said, "I had one chance...but I'm not going to waste it !"

He powered his Atomic Breath and fired at the Colossal Titan. Flesh starting to burn on the Colossal Titan and he lost most of his head. The Colossal Titan desperately tried to regenerate, but Godzilla grabbed him and started to ripe the nape apart.

Before he reached the human, the Colossal Titan said, "You won't stop me and my team from reaching the Beast Titan. Once we find him, we will find the Coordinate ability as well."

Confused, Godzilla replied back, "Beast Titan ? Coordinate ability ? What are you planning to do to humanity ?"

Inside the Colossal Titan's thoughts, he laughed and said, "To exterminate it."

Steam started coming from the Colossal Titan's flesh and blinded Godzilla. He tried to hold on to the Colossal Titan, but he felt nothing after the steam blasted. He cleared away all the steam and he looked around for him, but he was gone. The Colossal Titan has left again mysteriously and he had let down humanity. He then became disappointed until he heard Eren's voice in the distance.

He shouted, "Hey, I blocked the wall ! We did it !"

Eren was accompanied by Mikasa, Armin, and everybody else who started to return to the Wall Rose. They were cheering about their victory against the Titans until they saw that Godzilla failed to defeat the Colossal Titan. Eren didn't know what had happened and he went towards Godzilla.

He then asked, "Did you beat him ? Is he done for ?"

Godzilla couldn't tell him, but Eren finally realized it on his own. Mikasa and Armin also figured it out and they became disappointed. Everybody else either started yelling or complained about Godzilla being a thorn on their side. Their complaints annoyed Eren, but Godzilla then started to leave. Later on, he was at the broken entrance of the wall and he stepped over the boulder. He was seen at the horizon line by everybody who was on Wall Rose. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin watched as Godzilla left humanity for good.

Later at night, Eren was laying on his bed at the HQ, thinking about what he would do to be humanity's new savior. He thought about how he would mess up and that he would need to leave, just like Godzilla. He thought about it a lot and it had annoyed him. Eren started to get his mind off about it and focused on something else. He then heard someone walking towards him and he looked to see that it was Mikasa, who seemed to be depressed at something. Worried, he asked what was wrong.

Mikasa replied, "Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm worried about you."

She then laid down next to him and said, "Now that Godzilla is gone, I'm just worried about what will happen to you now."

Mikasa hugged him tight and Eren said, "It doesn't matter what will happen to me. I just don't know what to do since Godzilla left us. He was humanity's savior ,and now it's up to me to become the new savior."

Mikasa looked at Eren and said, "You're not a bad person, Eren. If someone says that I'm wrong, I'll kill them."

Eren smiled a bit, but he didn't want Mikasa to do it. Instead, he started kissing her on the lips. Mikasa loved it very much and she held Eren tighter. They both slowly took off their clothes and they slept together for the whole night.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was finally in the outside world again. He still didn't feel happy, but he knew that humanity would have a new savior now. He kept on wandering and wandering until he reached of what seems to be an old mansion. He was very tired for not sleeping for a couple of weeks and he laid down next to the mansion. He took a long rest and thought about what happened to the Colossal Titan. Was he sick of the human race ? Did he have a grudge on them ? The only thing that bothered him most was the Beast Titan and the Coordinate ability that the Colossal Titan talked about. He didn't know what the Beast Titan is, but he did remember something about the Coordinate ability. Although Godzilla couldn't remember correctly, he definitely knows something about it. Godzilla decided not to focus on it and he started his long rest for who knows how long it would take him.


	9. Chapter 9:The Trial

**Chapter 9:The Trial**

The next day, Eren and Mikasa quietly sleeping while others were sleeping as well. They did not know about Eren and Mikasa having sex last night, but some of them figured it out. They all saw clothes that belonged to them on the floor and it became very obvious that Eren and Mikasa had sex. Once they woken up, Levi and Commander Erwin were standing in the middle of the room, looking at Eren and Mikasa.

Connie, who was very tired, said, "What the hell ? Why are you guys here ?"

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the others woke up to see them, still looking at Eren and Mikasa. Levi said, "It's none of your business. It's his."

He then pointed at Eren and continued, "By the way, make sure to clean up the place next time. You don't want people like us to look at a huge mess."

Levi was holding Eren and Mikasa's clothes, which were folded nice and neatly. Commander Erwin then said, "After you get dressed, you are ordered to report to the courthouse. Even the rest of you."

Armin got up from his bed and said, "What do you mean ? What's gonna happen to Eren ?"

Levi put the clothes down and replied, "Your friend here, has people against him and the Military Police wants to kill him for what he has done to humanity."

Eren said, "What ?! I didn't do anything. All I did was help humanity with Godzilla. We were able to retake the Trost District yesterday."

Commander Erwin took a chair and sat down. Levi did the same and said, "Look, they don't give a shit about all of that. They think you're the enemy and we disagree. With your abilities and that giant lizard, we can seal the gates of the walls and defeat that Colossal Titan."

Commander Erwin also said, "Since you have a connection with the lizard, you can get information from him about the Titans and where they might come from. As far as we know, nobody else could have that ability except you."

Eren then realized that if he dies, then no one would be able to talk to Godzilla except the Colossal Titan. Commander Erwin and Levi got up from the chairs and left without saying anything else. Meanwhile, Godzilla was still asleep, unaware of people on horses travelling right past him. They seem to be setting up some base next to the castle-like building and some people stopped to look at him. Some soldiers traveled on his body and they removed pieces of Godzilla's skin. Little did they know, Godzilla felt it and scratched the soldiers off. Although, they managed to get some skin samples from him and analyzed it. Later on, soldiers and doctors started to build the camp around Godzilla's whole body and began to test experiments on him.

Back in the city, Eren and the others were heading to courthouse. Before Eren and Mikasa got to the courthouse, they went to a hospital to visit Carla, who is also going to go to the courthouse. When they got to her room, Carla was in her wheelchair, staring out the window of the room.

She turned to them and said, "Eren, Mikasa, it's nice to see you two again. I've heard about the wall incident, are you alright ?"

Eren replied, "We're fine, mom. I'm just nervous about the trial today, I can't believe that Godzilla and I sealed the wall and all we get is trouble."

Mikasa also said, "I'm nervous too, I don't want to see Eren in the hands of the Military Police. There's a chance that they'll kill him or torture him."

Carla slowly pushed her wheelchair with Eren and Mikasa helping her. She then said, "Armin came here last night and he told me everything. I'm finally happy to see you two together."

Eren and Mikasa smiled at each other and they took Carla to the courthouse, where a man named Darius Zackly will determine Eren's fate.

The whole courthouse was filled with soldiers from the Military Police and soldiers from the Scout Regiment. Carla, Mikasa, Armin, and the others were sitting next to Commander Erwin and Levi, while Eren was forced to be tied up in the middle of the room. After everybody was gathered, Darius started the trial and he began with the Military Police. They discussed about how Eren became a Titan in the Trost District and on Wall Rose during the attack. A witness of Eren's rage on the wall came into the courthouse and sat with the Military Police, the person was none other than Kitts who has an angry look on his face.

Kitts was asked about the incident on the wall and he said, "Your honor, Eren Jaeger was getting people on his side and corrupting them. I just simply tried to take him away, but his friends decided to use force on me and my soldiers. I even tried to take him out until he used his Titan ability to attack me and other troops. How can we trust somebody like that if they're going to use their power to hurt innocent people ?"

The people in the audience whispered to each other about Kitts' story. Darius then said, "Eren Jaeger obviously tried to defend himself, you would do the same thing if someone tried to kill you. Now, time for the Scout Regiment to present their evidence of Eren being an ally."

Commander Erwin then stood up and said, "I do not know Eren Jaeger for a long time, but I have heard many stories about him. He helped a large group of soldiers with their problem of getting their gas for their 3DMG and prevented many casualties from happening. Not only that, but the giant creature that everybody keeps talking about also helped Eren Jaeger and the other soldiers. When we first encountered him, he did not try to attack us or anything."

Darius then said, "You may say that Eren has done some good things, but it doesn't really help with your evidence. Same goes for the Military Police, they only say he is a threat because he attacked a few people. Each of you must show detailed evidence about Eren Jaeger, or else I'll have to close this session."

Each side was presenting some details about Eren, but they can't seem to get Darius on any side. Even if they presented what Eren has done in the past, Darius wanted to know if one of the sides can control Eren. He wanted to make sure that Eren wouldn't go out of control and started attacking his allies. Each side started to think of what to do until the Military Police offered to shoot Eren if he ever starts to transform. Darius found the offer as a bad idea since he knew that the Military Police only wanted Eren for dissection. The Scout Regiment didn't have any ideas to control Eren except for Levi, who thought of one thing to keep Eren under control. Mikasa and Armin tried to think of something until Mikasa remembered the day on the wall when Eren attacked Kitts.

Mikasa whispered to Commander Erwin about the day on the wall and how Eren was supposedly controlled by Godzilla. She told him how Eren and Godzilla had a special connection with each other and that Eren is the only one who can talk to Godzilla.

Levi heard everything from the conversation and said, "You really think that anyone is going to believe that crap. They already think we're crazy people anyways."

Mikasa ignored him and said, "I can make them believe, just trust me."

She stood up from her chair and presented one final detail about Eren's ability. She explained everything about Eren being able to communicate with Godzilla and how he is the only person to talk to him. The Military Police didn't believe what she said, but Darius became interested.

He then said, "I have heard of the giant creature outside the walls, fighting the Titans for us. If Eren was able to transform into a Titan himself, then the creature could have probably sensed it. It's quite fascinating that Eren Jaeger is the only person with this ability."

Darius had finally made his decision and gave Eren to the Scout Regiment. The Military Police became furious, especially Kitts. Carla and Mikasa were relieved that Eren was going to be okay, while everybody else became happy since they know that they have a chance against the Titans.

Once they all left the courthouse, Carla said, "Eren, make sure to be careful with the Titans. You may be humanity's hope of survival, but you're still my little boy."

Jean and Connie giggled a little, but Eren didn't notice. He hugged his mother and said, "I know, but I'm not alone this time. I have someone just as special as you."

Eren then held Mikasa's hand and it made Carla feel happy. With the help of a doctor, she was able to go back to the hospital safely. Eren and the others went back to the headquarters until they were stopped by Levi and Hanji.

Levi then said, "We only want to speak with Eren privately. Now move along, you brats."

Everyone except Eren went back to the headquarters, but Mikasa stayed behind. Levi got a little annoyed and said, "Are your ears clogged or something ? I said that we need to talk to him privately."

Mikasa held Eren close and replied, "If you want to speak with him, you have to speak with me also."

Levi became even more annoyed, but Hanji said, "Very well, we just wanted to ask Eren to join the Scout Regiment, but I guess you can join too. You know, since you two are a couple and the more, the merrier I guess."

Levi became angry and walked away. He then said, "Fine ! Invite the giant lizard for all I care !"

Hanji ignored him and said, "Oh, don't worry about Levi. He may be the strongest soldier we have, but between us, he's actually a clean freak." Eren and Mikasa didn't know what to say, but they became happy to be together in the Scout Regiment.

Godzilla, who was still asleep, was still being experimented on by the scientists. In his thoughts, he tried to concentrate on who the Colossal Titan is. No matter what he does, he only sees images of four figures. Two of the figures were female and the other two were male, but it didn't really help him identify who they were. Suddenly, he felt a familiar connection and it started to get stronger. Godzilla sensed that Eren was getting closer and closer to him, so he started to wake from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see people and tents on him, but he carefully pushed them off his body. Godzilla then stood up and looked in the distance to see Eren and Mikasa riding horses.

He thought to himself, "What are they doing here ?" Confused, Godzilla waited for them so that he can know everything that has happened.

Eren and Mikasa were riding their new horses outside the walls along with the rest of the Scout Regiment. They were riding towards the castle-like building and they saw Godzilla, who is standing next to it.

Hanji rode her horse next to them and said, "Looks like he's awake now. Good thing we're right on time."

Eren was confused of what Hanji had just said, he wondered if the Scout Regiment was trying to wake Godzilla up. Once they reached the building, they saw people and many debris on the ground.

Levi got off his horse and said, "Great, looks like this lizard is the king of messes." Godzilla let out an angry roar and Eren could hear what it means.

In his thoughts, he tried to communicate with him again until Godzilla said, "It's very nice to see you again. I didn't expect you to be friends with this guy."

Eren smiled and replied, "Well, a lot has happened and humanity finally accepted me as an ally."

Godzilla looked around the area and said, "Since you're staying here, you can tell me everything that happened."

Eren got off his horse and he told Godzilla what had happened during the last few days. Levi then walked up to Eren and said, "Jaeger, I have a job for you. I want you and your girlfriend here to clean the headquarters, the dirt in there makes me sick."

He handed cleaning supplies to Eren and went back inside the Scout Regiment HQ. It was already dusk and Eren was tired after he was ordered to clean the HQ with Mikasa. Godzilla was also tired from not being able to sleep, Hanji and the other scientists stayed up to continue their experiments on him. Mikasa felt a little tired from the cleaning, so she went to sleep first. Eren then joined her in bed and fell asleep from a hard day of working.

In his mind, Godzilla kept on yelling, "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR THESE PEOPLE TO STAY AWAKE ?! I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR WEEKS AND THESE HUMANS ARE BOTHERING ME SO MUCH !"

Godzilla's complaining kept Eren awake for the whole night and he also wasn't able to sleep anymore. Eren and Godzilla became cranky since they didn't get enough sleep last night and it was bothering them a lot. Things would never be the same anymore since they both now have responsibilities in the Scout Regiment.


	10. Chapter 10:The Origin of the Titans

**Chapter 10:The Origin of the Titans**

A week has passed since Godzilla became an experiment to Hanji and Eren had joined the Scout Regiment with Mikasa. Godzilla would often talk to Eren in his mind, but Hanji would try to observe them to see if anything happens when they communicate. Levi would think that it was such a waste of time and decided to make Eren do chores around the HQ. Armin and the others were about to choose their jobs as a Military Police or a soldier in the Scout Regiment. Many things had happened, but some secrets are to be revealed to humanity's new savior. Godzilla was getting thirsty from being tested everyday, so he went to a nearby lake to drink from it.

While he was drinking, Hanji walked up to him and said, "Hey, Godzilla. I thought that you might be lonely here, so I got you two new friends to play with. Make sure to be kind to them and have fun."

She walked away and Godzilla looked to see two Titans tied up in the camp. He thought to himself, "Out of all the humans I've met, this one is crazier than an Abnormal."

He walked back to the camp and looked down at the Titans. Hanji was close to one of them and said, "Hey you guys, I have a friend that would like to meet you two. I'm sure that you'll be the best of friends."

The Titan opened its mouth wide and tried to bite her head off, but she quickly dodged it in time.

A soldier then said, "Squad leader, you have to stop getting near it. You're gonna get your head bitten off."

Instead, Hanji simply laughed and said, "Oh Sonny, you nearly got me that time."

She continued laughing and it made the other soldiers frighten. Godzilla put his face closer to the Titan and growled a little.

The two Titans responded by trying to break free from the ropes, but Godzilla said in his mind, "SILENCE YOU FOOLS ! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WOMAN AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ANNOYED BY YOU TWO ! NOW BE QUIET OR I'LL END YOUR LIVES !"

The two Titans stopped moving and became very still. Hanji became impressed from Godzilla's actions and said, "Amazing, you can communicate with the Titans like you can with Eren. I wonder if he can do the same thing as you."

She went to get Eren while Godzilla looked at the two Titans, whose names are Sonny and Bean.

Eren was tired from a hard day of work and he rested peacefully on his bed until Mikasa came to him and said, "Eren, you have to come outside quickly. Armin is here."

She went back outside and Eren followed her. They both were in front of the HQ with Levi and saw soldiers in the distance riding on horses. Armin, Jean, Connie, and the others arrived at the HQ and greeted Eren and Mikasa.

Armin hugged his two best friends and said, "It's been a while, how was life in the Scout Regiment ?"

Mikasa replied, "It's fine, but Eren had many problems since Godzilla was here."

Armin looked to see Godzilla next to the HQ, looking at something particular. He then turned to Eren and said, "Why is Godzilla here ? I thought he went back home in the ocean."

Eren replied, "Well, he sort of slept here until the Scout Regiment decided to turn him into a test subject. So far, he's not liking it a lot."

Their conversation ended when Hanji came up to Eren and said, "Jaeger, I have discovered that your friend, Godzilla, can also talk to Titans as well. When they started acting crazy, he calmed them down somehow. Now I want you to try to talk to the Titans."

She grabbed him and took him away, but Levi pulled him back and said, "Do you seriously think that's going to work ? Just because he can talk to that lizard, we still don't know if he can actually talk to the Titans."

Hanji groaned and replied, "Well, we have to try at least. We won't know if it works if we don't try it."

Levi said to Eren, "Remember our deal, go crazy in your Titan form and I'll have to kill you." He let go out of Eren and watched as Hanji dragged him away.

The two Titans were still calm and they have done anything until Hanji and Eren finally arrived. The two Titans suddenly went crazy and Godzilla roared at them to calm them down.

Eren then became amazed and said to Godzilla, "Why didn't you tell me that you can talk to Titans ? You could have done that when we were under attack."

Godzilla nodded his head and said, "It's not that simple. Titans act like children sometimes, they won't understand or obey you all the time. These Titans here are captured, so it's easier for me to command them."

Eren never thought of that, but he still thinks that it could have been helpful. Hanji grabbed Eren again and pulled him towards Sonny and Bean. Once they got near the two Titans, they went crazy again and Hanji said, "Okay Eren, all I want you to do is simply tell Sonny and Bean to calm down. If it works, then we'll be one step closer to achieving victory for humanity."

Eren looked at the wild Titans and said, "Um...can you guys just quiet down ?"

Sonny and Bean still went crazy and Hanji angrily said, "No, no, no, you have to be more commanding. Show them that you're the boss."

Eren tried again and shouted, "LISTEN, YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP ACTING CRAZY !"

The two Titans then calmed down and started to breathe heavily. Everyone became amazed of how Eren controlled the Titans and Hanji became overwhelmed of it. Godzilla became surprised until something crossed his mind, he left the camp and laid down next to the HQ. Eren saw Godzilla and he went up to him, concerned of what happened to him.

Eren reached Godzilla's face and said, "Are you okay ? You look a little...depressed."

He was confused since he couldn't tell Godzilla's face expression. Godzilla looked towards him and said, "Your ability has brought back memories of mine. Memories that I wished to be forgotten."

Eren then asked, "Memories ? Can you tell me about them ?"

Godzilla sighed and said, "I rather would show you instead. At dusk, when everyone is asleep, I will tell you my story." Eren nodded and he left to continue Hanji's experiment.

At night, everybody was asleep and Eren snuck outside to see Godzilla. When he did, Godzilla was waiting for him. It was a cold night, so Eren wore warm clothes outside and brought hot drinks.

Once he finished, Godzilla said, "Feeling tired ? I can only tell my story in the mind."

Eren sighed and he went to sleep, falling into a dream state. Eren opened his eyes to see complete darkness again and Godzilla standing in front of him.

He walked up to Eren and said, "What I'm about to show is history of the Titans. I will show you how they were made and who had done it."

The darkness became a giant landscape with mountains and trees. Eren looked around the area and saw giant creatures as big as Godzilla. He kept on looking around and saw another Godzilla, wandering around of what seems to be a child version of Godzilla. He walked towards them and reached his hand out to touch them. Once he made contact, his hand went through their bodies.

Godzilla went up to Eren and said, "This was me and my son. Before humanity was threaten by the Titans, and those creatures are Kaijus, my friends and allies."

Eren looked back at the Kaijus and said, "What happened to all of them ? There's no way that the Titans killed them, did they ?"

Godzilla shook his head and said, "Not killed, taken captive. Plus, the Titans didn't do anything, a bigger threat did."

Everything around Godzilla and Eren started to get bad when more Kaijus started appearing. One of them was a three-headed dragon, who seems to be leading the other Kaijus.

Eren watched as Godzilla and his friends started to attack them, but the dragon said, "The humans will be eradicated, but you must be dealt with first."

Then a moth Kaiju replied, "You will not harm anything, King Ghidorah. Not even your Xilien army will be able to stop us."

King Ghidorah laughed and replied, "Not my army, but a weapon of ours will."

King Ghidorah and his Kaijus started to take Godzilla and the others captive and taking them to a ship. Eren and Godzilla teleported inside the ship and saw the Kaijus being locked up in cages. King Ghidorah and a Kaiju named Gigan were talking to an Xilien who took a form as a human. Eren and Godzilla then watched as the Xilien was extracting radiation from Godzilla and the other Kaijus. After the extraction was finished, the Xilien grouped with other Xiliens to modify the radiation. They then brought a couple of humans to their lab and they injected them with modified radiation.

Eren asked, "What's happening to those guys ? What's it going to do to them ?"

Godzilla replied, "They created the Titans."

They both watched as the humans started to grow bigger and their clothes ripping off their bodies.

King Ghidorah then said, "These modified humans will be our weapon to eliminate the human species. Their size might have increased, but their regenerative abilities have also increased. They will crave only human flesh and devour them all, and you won't be able to stop them."

He left with Gigan and the other Kaijus, while the Titans were dropped off at a human civilization. Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. tried breaking free from the cage and they successfully opened it. Once they got out, Gigan and another Kaiju named Destroyah spotted them and chased them to the entrance of the ship. Godzilla and his son tried running as fast as they can, but the two Kaijus' flight abilities were faster. Godzilla tried to fight them back, but Gigan and Destroyah easily defeated him and threw towards the entrance of the ship. He watched as Destroyah took Godzilla Jr. away and Gigan walking towards him.

He said to Godzilla, "Our weapon will be unstoppable. The humans will have no way of killing them."

He kicked Godzilla off the ship and closed the door. Eren and Godzilla watched as Godzilla's past self was falling in the air and painfully landed on the ground. He felt unconscious long enough for Eren to think that he was dead. Godzilla's past self then woke up and walked towards the ocean to rest. A few days later, Godzilla's past self rose up from the ocean and started to walk towards a human civilization where the Titans were dropped off. He saw that the Titans have mysteriously multiplied and devoured most of the humans.

Eren then said, "So that's how it all began ? Those bastards have no idea what they're dealing with."

Godzilla turned the memory back to complete darkness and said, "Now that you know everything I have to show you, are you finally satisfied ?"

Eren thought about it and shook his head. He turned to Godzilla and said, "I still don't know how people like me are able to transform into Titans."

Godzilla replied, "I remember something about a special type of Titan that has more abilities than regular Titans. This one in particular was able to have the same abilities as you do and it was passed down from generation to generation. Therefore, the ability of transforming into a Titan now lies with you, the Colossal Titan, and the other two humans that I mentioned."

Eren still asked, "What else is there for you to tell me about ?"

Godzilla disappeared and Eren started to wake up. Opening his eyes, Eren saw that it was sunrise. He turned to Godzilla and saw that he finally rested.

Godzilla then said, "There is one more thing I need to tell you about. An ability called the Coordinate is coursing through your body and it has powers that could destroy all the Titans. However, I have no knowledge of it except that it can control Titans and that you are the only one that wields it. I'm truly sorry if it isn't enough information for you."

Eren replied, "It's fine, but I just can't believe that something like that would create the Titans. One day, I will find those bastards and kill them."

Godzilla looked up in the sky and thought to himself, "My son, I will find you one day and I'll bring you home."

Meanwhile, a ship was orbiting the Earth and inside of it showed King Ghidorah, who shouted, "UNBELIEVABLE, OUR WEAPON WILL PERISH IF THAT GODZILLA CONTINUES TO DESTROY THEM !"

Gigan felt frighten and said to his leader, "My lord, the weapon will find a way to eliminate the humans. It may just take more time."

King Ghidorah blasted Gigan in the face and grabbed him by the throat using his head. He then said to Gigan, "It's your fault for letting him get away. I should just punish you right now !"

Gigan gasped for air and said, "Please my lord, I won't fail again. I swear to you and the Xiliens."

King Ghidorah dropped him and said, "Disappoint me again and I'll have your head."

Gigan thanked King Ghidorah for sparing him and left. King Ghidorah walked to an Xilien and said, "How many more of the weapon is still active ?"

The Xilien replied that there was only one million of the Titans left and King Ghidorah walked to the prisoner cells.

In the cell, King Ghidorah walked up to one of the captured Kaijus and said, "Your friend, Godzilla, is becoming more of a problem than we thought. Although, our weapon is still active for many years already and there could be a chance that he'll fail at protecting the humans."

The captured Kaiju, Anguirus, replied, "He is the strongest out of all of us. There is no way that your weapon can possibly defeat him or the humans."

King Ghidorah laughed and said, "There are humans on our side, planning to take out Godzilla as we speak. I highly doubt that they'll fail at their mission." King Ghidorah then left the cell without saying anything else to the Kaijus.


	11. Chapter 11:Titan Shifters

**Chapter 11:Titan Shifters**

One night, Godzilla was staying next to Sonny and Bean. Earlier, Hanji had asked him to keep an eye on them so that they don't escape their trap. Staying with the Titans have been annoying for him and he was tired of hearing their craziness. Godzilla was about to sleep until he sensed someone, who wasn't Eren. He looked around for the person until he heard noises near the Titans. There was nothing near them, but he stayed alert.

Godzilla used his mind to communicate with the person and said, "Show yourself, I know you're around hear somewhere."

The mysterious person replied back with a female voice, "What ?! How are you talking to me ?"

Godzilla let out a low growl and said, "You're a Titan Shifter, aren't you ? I can talk to you the same way I can talk to Eren."

The mysterious person stepped out in the open and the two Titans went wild, trying to break free.

Godzilla calmed them down and said, "I have seen you before in my mind, but I was never able to see what you look like clearly."

The mysterious person then said, "That's a good thing for me. If you find out who I am, then you would get Eren to come after me. Although, he wouldn't be much of a challenge, I faced him before when we were in that training camp."

The mysterious person used a 3DMG to grapple away and said, "Eren won't have the Coordinate ability for long. Someone out there is trying to find it." The person disappeared and Godzilla went back to watching after the Titans.

The Scout Regiment was starting their next expedition and everybody was getting ready for it. Godzilla went ahead of them to make sure that there was no Titans in the direction they were going. Eren and Mikasa were ordered to ride with Levi's squad while Armin and the others were ordered to ride with other groups. Once they departed, Godzilla was seen attacking a group of Titans. So far along the trail, Godzilla had killed many Titans that roamed the land and some of them were hidden. Using his new abilities to command Titans, he was able to force Titans to kill other Titans. Afterwards, Eren and Godzilla successfully protected the whole Scout Regiment, but they were unaware of an enemy that is about to attack them. Armin was riding his horse along with Jean and other soldiers. They looked around for any Titans, but they were sure that there weren't any.

Jean said to Armin, "With that skill of his, we'll be sure to defeat the Titans."

Armin smiled and said, "Yeah, now we won't have to worry about any casualties in this expedition."

Their conversation stopped when a soldier said, "Incoming Titan !"

They both looked as a skinless Titan with a female body was approaching them rapidly. Armin, Jean, and the other soldiers regroup to the other groups in the Scout Regiment.

Once they got close to Levi's squad, Armin said to them, "Guys, we got about one more Titan to take care of."

Eren looked towards the Titan and he tried to command it until Godzilla said to him, "Eren, be careful of a Titan Shifter. I sense her near you."

Eren looked at the Female Titan and saw that she was getting closer to him. Levi yelled at Eren, "Hurry up and command that god damn Titan already !"

Eren tried to say that he wasn't able to command it, but the Female Titan started to attack the soldiers in the back of the group. Levi got off his horse and started to fight the Female Titan, along with the rest of his squad. Godzilla was heading towards Eren and the rest of the Scout Regiment as fast as he can. Ever since he met the Titan Shifter from last night, he sensed others as well and he needed to make sure that they were taken down.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin got off their horses and watched as Levi and his squad started to slice specific parts of the Female Titan's body. They cut her ankles to disable her feet and the shoulders and elbows to disable her arms. The Female Titan's nape was fully exposed and Levi went for the kill until two lightning bolts struck the Forest of Giant Trees. After the lightning struck, the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan emerged from the forest and started to attack the Scout Regiment. Levi and his squad became distracted and the Female Titan fully regenerated from her wounds. She knocked Levi's squad away from her and she tried to swipe Levi away. Levi was very swift and he was able to cut part of her limbs again, but the Armored Titan went to assist her and it became more difficult for Levi. Although he was able to dodge their incoming attacks, he was running out of gas rapidly. Mikasa came and she got the attention of the Female Titan. With only the Armored Titan attacking Levi, his squad recovered and went to help him. Eren ran to the fight and he bit his hand, turning him into his Titan form once again. He roared for everybody to hear and he went to fight the Armored Titan and the Female Titan.

The Colossal Titan was attacking the rest of the Scout Regiment and he succeeded in killing half of the members. His fist was about to smash a group of soldiers who were whimpering when a roar caught his attention. The Colossal Titan turned around and his face was slammed by a tree, which was held by Godzilla. The Colossal Titan fell to the ground and Godzilla repeatedly slammed the tree on him until it broke in half. Godzilla went to grab another tree and began to slam it at the Colossal Titan, but he grabbed the tree and knocked Godzilla on the ground. He tried to slam the tree back at him, but Godzilla's tail wrapped itself around the Titan's leg and pulled him down. The soldiers from the Scout Regiment tried to get away from the fight, while Eren and the others had their fight taken to the Forest of Giant Trees.

Eren, Mikasa, and Levi easily took down the Female Titan while Levi's squad had trouble dealing with the Armored Titan. Their blades easily broke off when they land a hit on the Armored Titan's body. Leaving Mikasa and Levi behind, Eren helped the squad with their problem. He tried landing punches on the Armored Titan, but not even he could tried to deal damage to him. The Armored Titan then grabbed Eren and slammed him on the ground, breaking most of Eren's limbs. When Eren tried to recover, the Armored Titan stomped on his head and reached his hand out to grab Eren's human body. Levi and Mikasa stood on top of a tree, thinking of how to defeat the Armored Titan. Once the Armored Titan grabbed Eren, Mikasa saw openings between the armor plates of the Titan. She grapples towards the Titan and slices those parts, revealing the weak points of the Armored Titan. Levi and his squad started to attack the weak points and finally took down the Armored Titan. Eren was released from his grasp and fell to the floor, feeling very weak. Mikasa grappled towards Eren and helps him stand on his feet while Levi and his squad stood on the fallen Armored Titan.

He said to them, "We got it from here, just take Jaeger out of this place quickly."

Mikasa nodded and she took Eren out of the forest. Levi cleans his blade and said to his squad, "Alright, we need to make sure that the Female Titan and the Armored Titan are safely transported back to headquarters. This has to be done fast."

Levi turned towards the Female Titan and saw that she was recovering fast and he ordered his squad to stop her. They all grappled to the Female Titan and rapidly stopped her regeneration. Once it was done, Levi looked around to make sure that everything was okay and he launched a green flare up in the sky, revealing his location to other soldiers.

Godzilla and the Colossal Titan continued their third match and they were unaware of soldiers watching them. The Colossal Titan tried to push Godzilla away, but his strength wasn't able to surpass Godzilla's power. Instead he punched him as hard as he can, but Godzilla grabbed his fist and ripped his arm off. The Colossal Titan quickly recovered his arm and tried to flee from the fight. Godzilla chased after him and fired his Atomic Breath to slow him down. The beam impacted on the Colossal Titan and it took him down, damaging most of his flesh. The Colossal Titan quickly tried to regenerate from his wounds, but Godzilla let out a huge roar and started to tear his nape apart. This time, Godzilla finally spotted a human in the Colossal Titan's nape and he went to grab it. Godzilla ripped off a huge chunk of meat from the nape and went away from the dead Colossal Titan.

As Godzilla walked to the group of soldiers, he dropped the chunk of meat right in front of them. The chunk of meat started to evaporate and the human inside it tried to escape. Armin and Jean decided to grapple towards the human, who was wearing a hood that belongs to the Scout Regiment. The person tried escaping by using a 3DMG, but Armin and Jean followed him along with other soldiers. The person was swift with the 3DMG and it became difficult for Armin and the other soldiers to catch up to him. Godzilla tried to block the person's path by slamming debris in his direction, which was able to slow him down a bit. The debris made it hard for the person to grapple on to anything and the wind of the impacts always blew him away. The person went flying in the air and fell into the forest, unable to be seen again.

Although the soldiers didn't know where he went, Godzilla was still able to hold a connection with him. He went after the person in the forest while the soldiers of the Scout Regiment stayed behind to rest. In the forest, Godzilla sensed the person near by along with the two other Titan Shifters that have been recently captured by Levi and his squad. He also sensed Eren close to the person and knew that he may be in danger. Godzilla searched the forest until he found Eren and Mikasa riding on a horse, exiting the forest with the person following them. While the person was grappling, Godzilla used his hand to slam the grappling hook to the ground, preventing the person from grappling away. The person desperately tried to escape, but he took off his 3DMG instead. He ran as fast as he can, fleeing away from Godzilla. However, Godzilla easily blocked his path and picked him up, trying to see his face.

Once he bought him close to his face, a lightning bolt struck his hand and he let go of the person. Smoke started to appear and a fist appeared from it, punching Godzilla in the snout. Godzilla stepped back and fired his Atomic Breath towards the smoke. The beam shot through the smoke, clearing it from the air and revealing nothing in it. Godzilla looked around the area, but he saw nothing. Afterwards, his connection with the person is gone, leaving Godzilla clueless.

He thought to himself, "Impossible ! How can someone disappear like that ?"

Godzilla gave up looking for the person and went back to the Scout Regiment, feeling rather angry about his defeat against the Colossal Titan again. Hanji arrived at Levi's location with other soldiers, preparing to take the two Titans back to their headquarters. The Female Titan and the Armored Titan were tied up like Sonny and Bean, unable to break through the ropes. Later on, the Scout Regiment started to end their expedition and retreated back to their headquarters. Eren and Mikasa regrouped with their friends and they all went back to the Scout Regiment headquarters together. Godzilla stayed next to the forest, watching as everyone including Eren and the others left him.

Back in the headquarters, the Female Titan and the Armored Titan were taken by Hanji to be experimented on. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin rested with the others inside the Scout Regiment building while Levi and his squad assisted Hanji with some things. Although Eren rested with all of his friends, he noticed that Reiner and Bertholdt were missing.

He went around asking, "What happened to Reiner and Bertholdt ? I thought they were with you guys."

Jean, Connie, and the others kept saying that they went missing when the Female Titan first attacked. Eren started to think of something and he decided to share his information to Hanji and Levi. Once he got outside, he saw Bertholdt walking up to him.

He said to Eren, "Oh, hey there Eren. I just came by to see how you and the others are doing. By the way, have you seen Reiner anywhere ?"

Eren looked at him with an angry expression and went away from him. Bertholdt got confused and went inside the building. Eren tried to get to Levi quickly and found him at the nape of the Female Titan.

Eren went up to him and said, "Captain, I have important information to tell you immediately." Levi sighed and jumped off from the Female Titan. With an annoyed look, he asked Eren what was happening. Hanji also went up to them to find out what was happening. Afterwards, Eren explained to them everything he found out about Reiner and Bertholdt. He told them how they both disappeared before the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan attacked the Scout Regiment. The information started to raise suspicion about Reiner and Bertholdt and Levi decided to cut the nape of the Armored Titan, trying to see if what Eren said was true. He went up to the Armored Titan and sliced the nape, revealing someone inside.

Levi grabbed the person and tried to pull him out. The person was about to be revealed when a lightning bolt struck the Scout Regiment headquarters. The whole place collapsed and everybody inside it had already escaped. Mikasa, Armin, and the others went up to Eren until a giant hand slammed near them. It distracted Levi, who was pushed away by the person in the Armored Titan. The person escaped and freed the Female Titan, leaving the headquarters together. Levi tried to follow them, but the Colossal Titan attacked everything. Everybody tried to flee from the headquarters, but most of the soldiers were killed or injured. Then, the Colossal Titan disappeared and smoke cleared the whole place. The Colossal Titan had disappeared along with the Female and Armored Titan.

Eren looked around at the mess and thought to himself, "Those b-bastards...are g-going to pay !"

He went to look for Mikasa and Armin in the debris, but he only found Levi and Hanji on the ground. He helped them up and asked where everybody is, but they never knew. They searched for survivors throughout the debris and only found Armin, Mikasa, and Jean. They were all injured and had no way to make it back to the walls. Eventually, they found more survivors that included Connie, Krista, Ymir, and Levi's squad. Afterwards, they went towards the walls as fast as they can, but their injuries slowed them down a lot. They all found horses that wandered around and safely rode them towards the walls, feeling very weak from the attack.

Meanwhile, Godzilla laying down next to the forest, thinking about how he wasn't able to save lives that are in danger. With him being the King of the Monsters, he felt defeat and he hated it. Godzilla wasn't sure if he should assist the humans and start to help his friends instead, but it was a difficult decision. Godzilla thought about many things and was about to sleep when something was in the sky, flashing to bright lights. The thing fell in the forest and started to make robotic noises. The thing stood up and turned its head around, revealing that it is a machine. The machine turned its body around and fired missiles from its hands. The missiles impacted on Godzilla and teared his skin apart. Godzilla roared and fired his Atomic Breath at the machine, but it barely did any damage. Instead, Godzilla ran towards the machine with the missiles still firing at him and tackled it. They both fell to the ground, but the machine quickly got back up and launched some sort of wires around Godzilla. The machine wrapped Godzilla tightly and sent him up into the air, taking him to another place. Godzilla felt weird and began to close his eyes, unaware of what might happen to him.

Godzilla opened his eyes to see a bright light shining on his face. When the light was gone, he looked around to see a console that is showing his DNA and another console showing human DNA. He kept looking around until he saw that he is in a cage again. Then, Godzilla heard the cry of his son and the growls of his allies. He looked through his cage for them, but he was unable to spot them anywhere. Little people walked by and they started to do something on the consoles, which then activated some machines near Godzilla. He didn't know what they were up to, but he knows that it could be something bad. The machines started to fire laser beams at Godzilla, which shrunk him to a human-size figure. The machines kept firing and they changed Godzilla's appearance from his monster form to a human form. The roars of Godzilla's pain turned to screaming and it suddenly stopped. Godzilla was lying on the floor with his new human body and became unconscious, but upon closer inspection, Godzilla opened his eyes to show a bright red glow.

On an island far away, there was a temple with a huge egg inside of it. Next to the egg revealed two girls that seemed to be smaller than an average human. They were called the Shobijins and they worship an ally of Godzilla, which is Mothra.

They both sensed something very terrible and one of them said, "Humanity is in trouble. We must help them and Godzilla."

The other Shobijin nodded and said, "We must try to give them time until Mothra is hatched."

They both suddenly vanished when they exit their temple and they somehow ended up inside the walls. They search around for someone, but due to their small size, they were defenseless. The two Shobijins walked around for a bit until something grabbed them and placed them in a small cage.

Then the person said, "Amazing, I never seen people this small. I wonder how much I can make with these." The man started laughing and took the Shobijins away.


	12. Chapter 12:Betrayal

**Chapter 12:Betrayal**

It has been a few hours since the Colossal Titan attacked the Scout Regiment HQ. The only known survivors were Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and their friends with Hanji, Levi, and Levi's squad. They all became tired and hurt, but they still tried to make their way towards the walls. Another two hours passed, Eren looked at the group to see them become exhausted. Connie and Krista grew very tired and fainted, falling off of their horse. Others started to do the same thing, leaving Eren and Mikasa the only ones awake. They both got off their horse to help the others, but they could barely stand on their feet. Eren and Mikasa slowly walked to their friends and stopped, becoming too tired to make it any further.

Mikasa fell to the ground first and weakly said, "E-ren...try to..stay strong."

Seeing Mikasa close her eyes, Eren continued to help her and his friends. Using all the strength he has, he only help Mikasa, Armin, and Levi. Afterwards, Eren lost all of his strength and fell to the ground, becoming too weak to help the rest. Eren tried to keep his eyes open, but everything was blurry. Before he closes his eyes, Eren saw an unfamiliar man right in front of him.

The man said to him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Eren finally closes his eyes and rested peacefully at last. Opening his eyes slowly, Eren saw that he was in a room. Although it turned out to be a hospital room, Eren saw nobody else except for the unfamiliar man. The man had a nice built body and he was about 20 years old. He had an open black trench coat, which looked very intimidating. The man was about six feet tall and his hair was short and black. The man also had menacing eyes with a no face expression at all, so it reminded Eren of Levi. The man saw that Eren was awake and he walked to him.

Eren felt uncomfortable by him and said, "Who are you ? What do you want with me ?"

The man placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and replied, "I'll explain everything later, but it's important to visit Mikasa and the others. Try to see how they're doing."

Eren became confused and climbed off his bed, leaving the room to see his friends with the mysterious man. Eren and the man went through the halls of the hospital until they finally reached Mikasa's room. Inside the room, Mikasa was sitting in her bed and she wore bandages on some parts of her body. She saw Eren coming into the room and tried to walk to him, but she became too injured to do so. Eren walked towards her instead and helped her stand on her feet. The man smiled and left the room, leaving Eren and Mikasa alone in the room.

Mikasa sat back on the bed and said, "Who is that person ? Did he take us to the hospital all by himself ?"

Eren thought about it and said, "He probably owns a carriage or someone was helping him. Besides, the important thing is that he helped us, but I don't quite trust him a little."

Mikasa held Eren's hand and said, "There's something familiar, but I don't know what it is. Maybe the others might know who he is."

Eren looked at the doorway and said, "He says that he'll explain everything soon. I wonder what he wants though."

Eren let go of Mikasa's hand and left the room, only to see the man talking to Commander Erwin. Eren became shocked and thought that Commander Erwin was dead during the attack.

He walked towards the two men and said, "Commander ? I thought you were...you know."

Eren scratched his head in confusion while Commander Erwin replied, "I survived and managed to find this man rescuing me and some survivors of the attack. Without him, we would have been stuck in the debris right now."

Eren looked at the man and said, "So...you helped us here, right ? I want to know what happened when we were unconscious."

The man sighed and said, "No one knew where you were, but my connection to you helped me a lot. I may be in this human form, but I still have my Kaiju abilities with me."

Eren thought about what the man had said and replied, "C-connection ? Human form ? Kaiju abilities ? Then you're...GODZILLA ?!"

People in the hospital heard Eren's shout throughout the hallways, scaring some of the patients.

Godzilla chuckled and said, "Don't be too surprised about it. I'm not the only one who had a crazy transformation you know."

Eren took a long look at Godzilla and said, "What the hell ? I never knew that you had an ability to turn into a human, but I guess that anything's possible."

Godzilla had a gloomy expression and said, "I don't...My DNA was converted to a human's. When you and the others left with the Titan Shifters, I was captured by the Xiliens again and they turned me into this. I managed to escape again, but I still couldn't save my son and my friends cause I was shrunk. I've become a failure to them and to you, I don't think I deserve to be called the King of Monsters."

Eren shook his head and said, "No way, you earn that title for a reason. The thing is that you never gave up after a few fights like you tried your best to fight the Colossal Titan."

Godzilla looked down and said, "I never thought that I would be lectured by a human, but you're right. I've fought many Kaijus before and I may have lost a few fights, but at least I kept on trying."

Their conversation ended when Armin was walking up to them, with a bandage around his chest. Once he got close to Eren and Godzilla, Eren explained everything to him about his talk with Godzilla and how he ended up looking like a human. Armin became surprised and greeted Godzilla since he was able to talk to him now. After they introduced each other, Eren and Godzilla left to visit the others while Armin went outside the hospital for a walk. During his walk, Armin wore a shirt to cover his injuries and a jacket to keep him warm. He walked into the streets of an unfamiliar district to find out where he was until he saw a huge crowd surrounding a small store.

Armin walked up to the crowd to hear someone shouting, "COME ONE, COME ALL TO SEE THE WORLD'S MOST SMALLEST HUMAN BEINGS!"

Armin tried to make his way through the crowd until he finally reached the front of it. To his amazement, he saw two girls who were as tall as his hand, standing in a cage with everyone looking at them. People in the crowd tried to buy the Shobijins, but the man refused their offers.

Then, a woman walked up to the man and said, "Please give them to me, they will not be trapped like animals."

The man replied to her, "No way, I already said that I'm not giving them away. Now get the hell out of here."

The woman gave the man a hard, cold stare and the man suddenly gave the Shobijins to him. She left the area with everyone staring at her, but Armin decided to follow her instead. Armin kept on following the woman to a school, where it sat in a grassy area with a big pond next to it. He searched for the woman until he found her sitting on a bench and holding the Shobijins on her hand. Armin tried to get closer without getting any attention, but he became afraid when the woman turned around to see him.

The woman stood up from the bench, walked up to Armin and said, "Don't be afraid, I won't try to harm you."

Armin felt the fear out of his body and went to sit next to the woman. They both watch the whole town on a sunny and it felt relaxing for Armin.

He turned to the woman and said, "Who are you and why do you want those two small humans anyway ?"

The woman turned back to Armin and said, "Humans ? No, they are called the Shobijins or Elias. Whatever you desire to call them. My name is Miki Saegusa and I'm a teacher at this school."

Miki held the Shobijins on her palm and placed them on her shoulder. The Shobijins bowed to Armin and he greeted them with simple introduction.

One of the Shobijins said to Armin, "My name is Lora and I represent love because I really like the human species."

The other Shobijin said, "And my name is Moll and I represent wisdom because I know what must be done even if it's too difficult for others to handle."

Armin tried to practice remembering their names until he remembered them correctly. He spent the whole afternoon, learning about Miki and the Shobijins. Armin had such a great time with them and it felt like they were talking for days. When it was finally the evening, Armin decided to leave, but Miki grabbed his hand and opened it. She placed Lora and Moll on his palm, knowing that they will be safe with him.

Miki said to Armin, "I'm too busy to watch after them, with me being a teacher and all. So, their fate is in your hands. Please take good care of them." Miki smiled and walked away to her house, waving them all goodbye.

Armin waved back at her and turned to look at Lora and Moll, thinking about what to do with them. He walked back to the hospital with them, unaware of a dangerous presence that lurk among Eren and the others. Armin, Lora, and Moll arrived at the hospital when Eren walked up to them. Quickly, Armin stuffed Lora and Moll in his shirt pocket and nervously waved at Eren. To his surprise, Armin saw Krista and Connie walking up to him as well. He started to become very nervous, but he had to reveal the Shobijins anyway. Armin kept hitting his head to think until Eren grabbed his arms.

Eren laughed and said, "Don't bang your head or you'll get another injury. Oh, by the way, Mikasa is going to heal very soon and we need to support her as much as we can."

Armin agreed and nodded his head, with sweat running down his face like rain. Krista and Connie caught up to Eren and Armin, with more sweat running down his face. Krista felt worried and offered Armin a towel. He immediately grabs it and rubbed his whole face, causing Eren, Krista, and Connie to become more worried of him. Armin drops the and ran into the hospital, with Eren trying to stop him.

Armin told Eren, "NO, NO, IT'S FINE. I'M JUST IN A HURRY, THAT'S ALL !"

Eren, Krista, and Connie watched as Armin ran through the hallways of the hospital like a cheetah. Armin finally reached his hospital room, breathing very heavily. He took Lora and Moll out of his pocket and placed them on a nearby table. Armin jumped on the hospital bed and rested until a hungry growl from his stomach roared at him. He sighed and looked outside the room for anyone, he looked both left and right until there really was no sigh of anyone.

He turned to the Shobijins and said, "I'll be back. I just need something to eat real quick. I'll get you two anything if I find some food small enough for you."

Armin opened the door to the room and left without saying anything else, leaving Lora and Moll to stay by themselves. He walked the hallways of the hospital to search for the cafeteria until he accidentally bumped into Godzilla. Armin fell to the ground and quickly got up, turning to Godzilla's direction. Armin apologized for not seeing him, but Godzilla said nothing. He stared at him as Godzilla had an angry expression on his face. Godzilla went away towards the last direction that Armin went, making him realize that Godzilla might have sense the Shobijins. Armin rapidly ran to his room, only to see that Godzilla was already at the door. Godzilla opened the door and went inside, making noises in the room. Armin went inside the room and saw that Godzilla has trashed everything.

Godzilla was looking at the Shobijins and said, "What do you think you're doing here ?! You'll both foil X's plans to dominate the human race."

Moll stepped up to him and said, "We will not leave until you have been cured from their wickedness."

Lora also stepped up and said, "This isn't the Godzilla we know of, you are only under the Xiliens' control."

Godzilla became furious and tried to pound the Shobijins. Armin ran up to him and stopped him from doing anything else, but Godzilla simply just tossed him across the room. Armin slammed against the wall and felt his injuries getting worse. After Godzilla had tossed Armin, he turned back to the Shobijins and saw that they went missing. Godzilla walked towards Armin and placed a foot on his injuries, putting a little pressure on them.

He told Armin, "You know too much from me and you'll definitely learn more from the Shobijins. I could finish you off right now, but it would be a waste of my time. Either way, the Shobijins will let everyone know about what happened to me. Before I go, I want you to tell Eren a message...tell him that he will have no chance when I bring the Titan Shifters together to defeat him."

Godzilla stomped on Armin's injuries, letting blood leaked through his bandages. Armin cried in pain as it was heard by the people inside the hospital. Footsteps were heard nearby and Godzilla left the room, leaving Armin to die on the floor. Before Armin saw the light, he saw Eren telling him to stay awake. Armin kept trying to hear his words, but they were muffled. Krista and Connie also came up to Armin and helped him get on top of the bed. Doctors came in and they removed his bandages, revealing a swollen torso with lots of blood leaking out. Armin then closed his eyes and he finally heard Eren say one final thing.

All Armin heard was, "Who did this to you ?"

A few hours later, Armin woke up and tried to sit up. He felt pain instead and saw that he has new bandages on. Armin felt dizzy and he looked to see Eren sitting next to him, along with Lora and Moll. They both were on top of Eren's shoulder and were placed on a table. Armin tried getting off his bed, but Eren forced him to stay and rest. Armin did as Eren instructed and maintained on his bed, feeling very hurt.

Eren then said to Armin, "Look buddy, Lora and Moll told me exactly what happened and I'm not very happy about it. Why the hell would he do this to you ?!"

Armin looked at Eren and replied, "It really wasn't his fault, he was just being controlled by the X-aliens or whatever. The thing is, I should have told you about the Shobijins instead."

Eren folded his arms and said, "It's alright, you were just nervous of revealing their identity. Besides, rumors about them already spread throughout the walls."

Armin felt dumb and said, "Well, it was pretty obvious. Anyways, did you know about the girl I met ?"

Eren didn't know anything about what Armin said about a girl, so Armin explained to him about everything. He told Eren about Miki's lifestyle and how she was nice to him. Talking about Miki made Eren curious, asking Armin about his relationship with her. Armin only told him that they were just friends, not anything else. After the discussion, Eren left Armin's room to see Mikasa. Armin waved goodbye, while Eren walked in the hallways. While walking to Mikasa's room, Eren started to have an angry expression on his face.

Eren thought to himself, "I'll find a way to defeat the Xiliens, Godzilla. Even if it means killing you and the rest of the Titan Shifters."

The next day, Annie was in her bed and tried waking up from her slumber. She got dressed in her Military Police uniform and went to a group of people with Reiner and Bertholdt in it. They were revealed to have joined the Military Police as well, but no information was given to the officers about their special abilities. Therefore, they made sure that their true identities weren't revealed.

When Annie was walking towards the group, one of her friends named Hitch said to her, "Morning lazy-head, you need to try waking up on time. Although, I could have stayed in bed for a few more minutes."

Another one of Annie's friends named Marlo said to them, "Come on, guys. People expect great things about things about us. The Military Police is nothing, but a group of slacking bastards. One day, I will restore this regiment and make it better than it already is."

Reiner laughed and said to Marlo, "Keep on dreaming buddy, there's no way that the Military Police will change for good."

Bertholdt replied to Reiner, "Actually, there could be a possibility that Marlo can change the Military Police's image. It just might take time."

Marlo felt great about Bertholdt supporting him, but Reiner just sighed and saw that their commanding officer is nearby. Annie went to the formation just in time before she would get caught by the officer. After their daily duties, Annie and the others were patrolling an area within Wall Sina as their final objective for the day. During their patrol, Annie and Bertholdt were walking next to each other. Bertholdt was blushing softly whenever he got close to Annie, but she didn't realize it. Then, a mysterious figure with a dark cloak appeared in front of them. Annie and Bertholdt readied their guns until the figure threw out a body, which revealed to be Reiner.

When Bertholdt helped him up, the mysterious figure said to them, "Finally, I have gathered all of you except for the Beast Titan. It's a shame that he uses you three to capture Eren for him. All of that trouble just for the Coordinate."

Bertholdt angrily asks the figure, "What are you talking about and how do you know those things ?!"

The figure laughed and replied, "I have fought you three times already and I have lost them all, but now I'm willing to join you. I can help capture Eren with you, believe me."

Reiner stutters his words and said, "B-b-believe y-you ? Why s-sh-should w-we ?"

The figure removed his cloak and said, "We may be enemies before, but we can make up. Besides, Eren can't defeat all of us at the same time."

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner thought about what the figure had said and they all agreed to work together. Leaving the Military Police behind, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt traveled beyond Wall Sina with the mysterious figure, who revealed to be...Godzilla


	13. Chapter 13:The Fugitives

**Chapter 13:The Fugitives**

Back on Infant island, the egg inside the Shobijins' temple slowly starts to crack open. Pieces and pieces of the egg's shells began to break apart from the egg and fell to the ground. A small screech was heard as the creature inside the egg was getting ready to burst and hatch from it. Seconds later, the whole egg broke and two large brown larvae jumped out from it. One of the larvae had blue eyes and the other had red eyes, indicating the difference between them. The two larvae crawled out from the temple and swam inside the cold, blue ocean. They both swam in the same direction and disappeared into the horizon.

Back inside Wall Sina, Eren sat on a bench in a grassy flat land, with a small lake in the middle of it. He thought about everything that had just occurred yesterday and felt bad about all of it. Eren rubbed his whole face in frustration and walked away into the town. The streets were busy and Eren had to push his way through the crowd until a piece of paper flew into his face. Eren took the paper and saw that it was actually a wanted poster of someone. The suspect was Japanese and had spiky hair that pointed backwards. The suspect also wore a black suit with some sort of red tag on his left arm. The crime that the suspect had committed was only theft and his name was unknown. The reward for catching the criminal was estimated to be $5,000 since he stole very valuable things from the nobles of Wall Sina.

Eren decided to crumble the paper and threw it away until someone yelled out, "IT'S THE THIEF ! SOMEBODY CATCH THAT MAN !"

Eren was then pushed to the ground and saw the suspect running away with jewelry and food.

"Hey ! Get back here !", Eren said as he got up and ran after the thief.

The chase took a half hour and the convict was running into a dead end. Once he reached into an alley with Eren blocking the entrance, he stood still and stared at Eren for a while.

Confused, Eren decided to walk closer to him and said, "You're not getting away. You've got a lot of guts to steal from the rich people."

The suspect still stood in the same position and said, "You sound like that's a good thing to do, which is why I'm doing it. At least let me tell you what I'm planning to do with all of this."

Eren then got even closer and said, "Not a chance. People may be starving like you, but it doesn't mean you have to steal. Now give the stuff to me."

Eren ran towards the convict and tried to tackle him, but he missed and fell to the ground. Eren quickly got up and he watched as the thief threw the stolen goods on the ground and readied his fists. The thief stood in his position while Eren ran to him, grasping his hands tightly. He threw a punch at the thief and missed, falling right next to the stolen goods. Military Police started walking into the alley with their weapons loaded. Eren got up once again and picked up the stolen goods, only to be accused of stealing them.

One of the Military Police said to him, "Looks like he's got the traitor as his assistant. We need to lock him up before he does anything else."

Eren tried to say, "W-wait, I didn't steal these. It was only h-"

Looking behind his back, the thief had vanished. Eren had a shocked look on his face and he was taken away by the Military Police. On the rooftops above the alley, the thief was sitting on the edge and took a bite out of a piece of bread. He watched Eren get taken away and finished his snack, standing up and ran after him.

He thought to himself, "I hope he's worth it. Otherwise, I'm fucked."

In a dungeon, Eren was wrapped in chains and stuck behind bars. He kept saying that he was innocent to the Military Police, but they weren't convinced. Eren was stuck in jail for three hours, hoping that there was a way for him to escape. Eren ate the meal that the Military Police gave to him and rested afterwards. While he slept, Eren woke to a noise that sounded like moaning. Eren got up from his small bed and saw the Military Police soldiers unconscious on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes as the thief was the person trying to save him from the dungeon. The thief lock-picked the jail cell door and opened it, walking into the cell and tried to remove the chains on Eren.

As the thief was removing the chains, Eren said to him, "Didn't expect you to come and save me. What's your name anyways ?"

The thief removed one of Eren's chains and replied, "Ozaki, Shinichi Ozaki. By the way, I may need your help after all of this."

Eren was confused and said, "My help ? For what ?"

Ozaki removed the last chains on Eren and said, "I'll tell you later, getting out of here is more important."

They both left the cell and went outside of the dungeon. Once they escaped, Eren and Ozaki ran into the streets of the town, revealing themselves in the open. Military Police soldiers saw the duo and chased them as fast as they could, alerting other soldiers that are nearby. Ozaki pulled Eren towards the same alley where they first met and they both became trapped. Eren didn't know what Ozaki was thinking, but he hoped that it was a good idea. The duo then heard footsteps at the entrance of the alley and saw at least fifthteen soldiers, eight with guns and seven with no weapon. The soldiers began to approach Ozaki and Eren, aiming their guns at them. Eren felt afraid at first, but Ozaki started to walk bravely towards the soldiers. One of the soldiers fired their weapon first and a loud bang was heard throughout the district.

The soldier that fired the gun looked at his target and said, "Im-p-possible !"

Eren also became as surprised as the soldier when Ozaki had his hand out, holding the fired bullet. Ozaki dropped the bullet and charged at the group of soldiers. They all kept firing at Ozaki, but he swiftly took them out one by one. Only three soldiers remained and Ozaki charged at two of them, kicking them down to the ground. The last soldier felt fear in his body and tried to flee from the fight, unaware that Ozaki picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock impacted on the soldier's head and made him unconscious.

Eren became amazed at Ozaki's skills and said, "How did you...defeat them so easily ?"

Ozaki just scratched his head and replied, "Well you know, it's just part of my genes I guess."

He stopped scratching and began looting the downed soldiers, picking up their weapons and ammunition. Eren just stood and watched Ozaki until he gave Eren half of the loot. Ozaki picked up the last gun and walked out of the alley.

Looking back at Eren, he said to him, "Hey, aren't you coming along ?"

Eren replied to him, "Oh yeah, right. Just hold on a sec."

Eren tried to get a better grip of the guns and went with Ozaki, trying to find out his true intentions. One hour later, Eren and Ozaki walked across the whole district to reach a building with a Military Police insignia on it. Ozaki took Eren to secret location outside of the building and revealed a hidden passage way. Ozaki explained to Eren that it leads to every room especially the most important ones. Eren was impressed that Ozaki was able to find a hidden passage and went in it.

After minutes of traveling in the passage, Ozaki said, "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Eren didn't know what Ozaki was talking about until they reached a door with a lock on it. Behind the door were voices and it was really hard to hear them. Eren placed his right ear on the door and he still couldn't hear what they were saying. The voices then vanished and Ozaki opened the locked door, revealing a luxurious office of Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police Brigade. Eren looked around the office and saw many expensive things, but Ozaki went to Nile's desk and searched for something. Ozaki removed a piece of paper from a drawer that read "Classified". He hid the file in his suit and told Eren to leave, but Eren also checked out other files in the drawer. Ozaki became impatient and grabbed Eren away. When they went back into the secret passage, voices returned into the room and they both went to another area in the building.

Eren and Ozaki reached the dining room where there were soldiers hanging out and eating food. Ozaki opened a small peep hole and Eren looked through it. He saw the soldiers gambling and drinking, making him feel angry about them. Once the soldiers left, Eren and Ozaki entered the room.

Ozaki walked to the kitchen and said, "I've been stealing food here and giving it to the poor. The jewelry and all of that belongs to the rich and I still decided to give it to the poor."

Eren finally realized Ozaki's plans and said, "You're just doing the right thing, the poor deserve to have food like this everyday."

Ozaki nodded his head in agreement and said, "You really get me, now let's get as much as we can."

They both began stealing the food and other things that could be valuable. They were unaware of footsteps coming into the room and voices started to fill up inside it. Ozaki and Eren heard the voices and hid inside the kitchen. Ozaki was in a cabinet and Eren was in a large drawer. A soldier walked inside and saw the food missing. He alerted the other soldiers and they all left the room. Eren and Ozaki left their hiding places and entered the hidden passage. They exited the building and heard soldiers gossiping about the missing food. Eren and Ozaki laughed as they ran away from the building, carrying all the stolen goods undetected.

Sneaking their way past the wall's entrance, Eren and Ozaki made their way to the Trost District, which is currently being rebuilt. Eren and Ozaki carefully hid from Military Police soldiers as they began to search for the duo. Eren's accused crime spread throughout the walls and caused people to think that he was a thief. Ozaki listened to people saying rude things about Eren and ignored them all, feeling guilt of causing all of it. At 4:35, they reached a camp in the Trost District where people were waiting for their homes to be fixed. Ozaki went inside the camp first and gave the people all the food he carried. Eren went in last and did the same thing, receiving thanks from the hungry people. Although, someone in the crowd snitched on them and the Military Police began to chase them again.

Ozaki turned to hear footsteps at the camp entrance and said, "Shit ! They're coming for us !"

Eren turned towards the entrance and saw groups of soldiers blocking the camp's entrance. Ozaki grabbed Eren and pulled him away, taking him to another way out. They both ran as fast as they could, pushing anybody that was in their way. Eren threw things on the ground to slow the soldiers down, but Ozaki pushed a tower of boxes that ultimately block the path. Eren and Ozaki finally escaped from the soldiers and successfully left the camp unharmed.

Eren and Ozaki walked the empty streets of the abandoned areas in the Trost District. They both were tired and sweating really hard, causing them both to rest a bit. Ozaki pulled out the classified file, crumbled it, and threw it next to Eren.

Eren tried to pick it up, but Ozaki said to him, "I wouldn't read that, but knock yourself out. You're not gonna like it."

Eren picked up the crumbled paper and read it. He couldn't believe what he had saw and kept on reading it.

The paper read:

 _Dear Erwin Smith,  
_

 _This letter is written to inform you about the failed 57th expedition outside the walls. Since you and the Survey Corps have not brought back new information at all, Darius Zackly has given us the right to take Eren from your hands. Also, we have been receiving complaints from the citizens of the Stohess District about the wandering thief that appeared a few days ago. In our reports, we have discovered that Eren was caught stealing jewelry and food from the nobles. I currently have Eren under arrest until further notice, but he will soon be executed. By 5:00 today, he will have his head cut off in the town square and have his remains given to the Titans. Anything you say will not stop us from eliminating the threat. Any actions that try to harm the Military Police during the execution will bring severe consequences to you and the Survey Corps. -Nile Dok_

Ozaki heard paper ripping and he turned to Eren, who furiously tear the paper apart. Eren then stepped on the pieces and rubbed them across the floor. He sat back down on the ground and pouted. It was already 5:04 and the duo started making their way back to the Stohess District with Military Police on heavy patrol. Every entrance leading to their designated district was fully blocked by soldiers except for the top of the wall. Ozaki tried looking for a way over it, but he had no ideas. Eren looked around for something until he saw an open crate of 3DMGs unguarded. Eren ran towards the crate and Ozaki began to follow him, unaware of what Eren is trying to do.

Eren equipped a 3DMG and said to Ozaki, "Come on, we can use these to grapple over the wall."

Ozaki had a confused look on his face and said, "S-sorry, but I don't actually know how to work these things."

Surprised, Eren replied, "What ?! You're suppose to be a thie-, I mean...uh, I don't know. I guess a soldier of some sort."

Ozaki became annoyed and said, "I am...a soldier ! Besides, where I come from, they don't teach me this crap."

Eren took a 3DMG and started to equip it on Ozaki, which started to make him feel uncomfortable.

Struggling, Ozaki said to Eren, "What the hell are you doing ?! I already told you that I don't know how to work these things."

After equipping it on Ozaki, Eren said to him, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know."

Eren and Ozaki returned to the abandoned areas of the Trost District, which was a perfect place to teach Ozaki. With a few gas tanks in their possession, it was enough for practice and getting over the wall. After the basics were covered, Ozaki tried to grapple on his own and did very well. Although he hit a few buildings during his practice, Ozaki quickly learned to dodge the obstacles more often. In about an hour, Eren and Ozaki prepared to leave the district and grappled towards the wall. Soldiers at the entrance waited for them until one of the soldiers spotted two dark figures in the sky. The dark figures were Eren and Ozaki grappling up the wall and waving at all of the soldiers.

They stopped waving and Eren said, "We're almost at the top of the wall. Let's hope that they aren't up there."

Ozaki looked at the wall and replied, "If they are, we can take care of them."

They both finally reached the top of Wall Sina and no one was there to harm them. Eren and Ozaki landed on top of the wall and stared at the districts. The lights in the districts let off a nice yellow glow that brighten them all.

Ozaki smacked his hand on Eren's shoulder and said, "Well, look's like our time together is over."

Eren turned to Ozaki and said, "What do you mean by that ?"

Ozaki walked towards the edge and said, "It be better if we part ways now, I mean we'll just be a burden to each other. Besides, we're both fugitives now."

Eren also walked to the edge and said, "I never thought that I could get into this much trouble, even if I tried to save humanity. I guess it doesn't matter now, I have to leave Mikasa and the others. And my mother also."

Ozaki sat on the edge and said, "One day...one day, it will all change. I promise you, Eren. Until we meet again."

An elevator shaft was heard from a distance and Ozaki jumped off the wall, waving Eren goodbye. Ozaki grappled away, becoming smaller as he continued traveling. Eren then saw soldiers running up to him and he jumped off the wall. With wind blowing in his face, Eren reached halfway down the wall and grappled away. With the Military Police now chasing him, Eren must try to run as much as he can. Eren tried to conserve his gas as much as possible since the Military Police are guarding the gas stations, preventing Eren from refueling his 3DMG. He kept on grappling and grappling until he finds a safe place to hide for a while.

It was now midnight and people were already sleeping in their homes. In the Underground District, Miki Saegusa and two other men were waiting at an abandoned building waiting for someone. Then, Ozaki came grappling in with his new 3DMG and landed in front of the group. He walked towards them with a calm expression, but he felt tired at the same time.

Miki said to him, "What took you so long ? You know we have a meeting to attend."

Ozaki cracked his neck and replied, "Sorry, I had a little trouble on the surface."

One of the men said to him, "By trouble, do you mean thievery ?"

Ozaki looked away and said, "Sort of, but I tried my best to get here as soon as possible."

Another one of the men said, "By the way, where did you get that equipment ? Did you steal it ?"

Ozaki unequipped the 3DMG and said, "How else was I suppose to get here ? This thing was really helpful after all."

Miki opened the door to the abandoned building and said, "Enough talking, we have to hurry. We're already a few hours late."

They all walked into the building and headed towards a bookshelf with a lot of dusty books. Miki went to grab a book that read "EDF" and pulled it, revealing that it was a secret switch. A hidden staircase opened and a futuristic room was shown at the bottom of the stairs. They all went down the staircase and closed the entrance behind them. Miki, Ozaki, and the two other men went into an elevator and shifted to a deep level. Once the door of the elevator opened, a very large room was revealed with several gigantic robots.


	14. Chapter 14:Danger is near

**Chapter 14:Danger is near**

An hour before Eren and Ozaki first met, Levi was looking out the window in his hospital room. He had his left arm and forehead bandaged up, but he felt fine anyways. Levi stopped looking out the window and stared at the messy room. There was dust everywhere and pieces of trash that missed the trashcan.

He thought to himself, "What kind of hospital doesn't clean the rooms in this place ? I guess I have no choice."

Levi got up from his bed and started to clean the room. He picked up all of the trash and used a wet rag to clean everything else. With only one arm that hasn't been injured, it took Levi about an hour and a half to clean everything in the room. After he was done, Levi went for a walk outside to clear his mind. On his way out, he heard two soldiers at the entrance talking about Eren.

Levi stopped and listened to them, one of the soldiers said, "Can't wait until the guy's execution. We can finally be more safer without that traitor."

The other soldier said to him, "Not only is he a traitor, but I heard that he stole from the nobles in this district. He was caught in an alley with some jewelry and food also. That guy can't be trusted."

The soldiers went away and continued their conversation elsewhere.

Levi walked out of the hospital and thought to himself, "God damn it, Jaeger ! What the hell were you thinking ?!"

He went to the Military Police headquarters to see if Eren was there. Levi became upset and ran as fast as he could until a man bumped into him on the streets. The man fell to the ground and quickly got up, brushing all the dirt off his brown trench coat. He had short, dark hair and a bold mustache. He also had a weird-looking crane that he dropped on the floor.

Levi then yelled, "Hey ! Watch where you're going, dumbass ! Can't you see that I'm fucking injured here !"

The man picked up a crane and replied, "Considering that you've been injured, I suggest that you should be the one to be more careful."

Levi became angry and shouted, "What are you talking about ?! Don't you know who I am ?! I'm-"

The man interrupted Levi and said, "I have no clue who you are and it's none of my business. I'm just simply saying that since you've been in some accidents, you don't realize that you should be the one who should watch where you're going."

Levi became more angry until he remembered about Eren and said to the man, "It doesn't matter anymore, I have something important to get done."

Levi went away and continued to run towards the Military Police headquarters. The man looked at him with curiosity and followed him. About ten minutes later, the man hid himself from Levi and watched his actions. Levi waited at the front entrance of the headquarters with confused soldiers looking at him. Nile Dok walked to the entrance and asked what Levi was here for.

"I came to get Eren. As if you didn't notice, he belongs to the Scout Regiment," said Levi.

Nile just sighed and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this now, but I guess I have no choice. Since you and Erwin had recently failed the expedition, the Military Police now has custody over Eren."

Levi has a shocked look on his face and replied to Nile, "What ?! Nobody told us shit !"

Nile pulled out some papers and said, "We received these documents just this morning. Darius Zackly has written to us that we are able to do anything with him now. By five o'clock today, he'll be executed by our hands and will never lead humanity to danger again. Now leave or I'll have to use force."

Nile went away, but Levi ran and grabbed his uniform. Soldiers in the area went and took Levi away. He was struggling as much as he could, but his injuries kept worsening. Afterwards, the soldiers took Levi and threw him on the ground. About five soldiers started to beat Levi up and kept kicking him, making him bleed a bit.

One of the soldiers said, "So much for the strongest soldier, you ain't shit."

The man then came out of hiding and started whacking the soldiers with his cane. Levi struggled to get up from the ground and watched the man fight the soldiers. The man took four of them down with one of them trying to load a gun. The soldier was about to fire until the man revealed a sword from his cane and slice the gun in half. The soldiers gave up and fled the fight.

As Levi was trying to get up, he said to the man, "Who the hell are you ?"

The man went to help Levi up and said, "Name's Douglas, but some of my associates like to call me by my last name, Gordon."

Levi stood up and asked him, "Why were you following me all the way here ?"

Gordon put his sword back inside the cane and replied, "I wanted to know what an injured person like you had to go. Besides, you can't win a fight all by yourself with those injuries you have."

Levi tried fixing his bandages and said, "I'm fine, I don't need your help."

Gordon held up Levi's left arm and said, "Are you kidding me ?! Look at this, a man can't fight with only one hand you know."

Levi pulled his arm away and said, "I said I'm fine ! Now leave me alone !"

Angrily, Levi went back to the hospital and Gordon went elsewhere. While walking the streets of the Stohess District, Levi was covered in his own blood, causing many people to look at him. Some people mentioned his name and asked each other about Levi's injuries. Eventually, Levi's title as the strongest soldier was slowly vanishing and was considered a weakling, fraud, or coward. People began to have second thoughts about Levi and he ignored all of it until he reached the hospital. Levi lost a lot of blood on his way and almost lost consciousness. Just before he did, doctors ran to him and took him back to his room.

Opening his eyes again, Levi saw more bandages on his body. He had them on his torso and his left leg. Using all the strength he has, Levi tried to get up from his bed. Looking at the clock in the room, Levi saw that it was four o'clock. Eren's execution was in one hour and Levi tried his hardest to get up. It was useless as Levi always became very tired and hurt to get up. Erwin went inside the room and saw what Levi was doing.

He rushed to him and said, "What are you doing ? You shouldn't move with those injuries, they'll become worse."

Levi stopped moving and said, "I have to...reach Jaeger. At f-five, he'll be...killed by those damn..Military Police."

Erwin said to him, "Eren ? You mean that they've capture him or something ?"

Levi couldn't say anything and became drowsy, causing him to feel sleepy once again. Erwin tried to wake him up again, but Levi was already starting to sleep again. Once Levi woke up again, he was in a different room. In fact, he was in the lobby of the hospital with Hanji next to him. As Levi looked around the room, Erwin was confronting three Military Police soldiers, who have Mikasa and Armin held captive.

One of the soldiers said to Erwin, "Don't try to fool us, we know that one of you did it."

Mikasa was struggling to get free and said, "We didn't do anything. Can't you see that we're covered in bandages ?"

The soldier replied to her, "Bandages or not, you're all suspects ! At least one of you freed the damn traitor since you're the only people he knows best."

Hanji helped Levi up and shouted, "What proof do you have ?! We've been in this hospital the whole goddamn day !"

A voice then said, "Not exactly true. The only person that left the hospital today would be Levi."

The voice sounded very familiar to Levi and he tried to remember who it was. The three soldiers turned to the entrance of the hospital and saw a man standing at the doorway. The man revealed to be Gordon, who stared at the soldiers with an intimidating look.

One of the soldiers said to him, "So you're saying that Levi could have done it ? You must be blind, old man. He looks too injured to rescue Eren by himself."

Gordon started walking towards them and said, "I'm not accusing him or anything. I'm just simply telling you what I know. Besides, I know the person who could have taken Eren anyways."

The soldier then said, "Well, spit it out already. We don't have all day."

Gordon grabbed the top of his cane and said, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you, it's basically classified."

He took his cane and whacked the three soldiers with it. After the soldiers fell unconscious, Gordon went to Levi and held a piece of paper in his hand.

Gordon showed the paper to him and said, "One of my associates was the one that freed Eren. It was under my orders, so I technically hold responsibility towards everything."

Levi looked at the paper and saw a picture of Ozaki on it.

He said to Gordon, "If you ordered this guy to save Eren, then where are you guys meeting up ?"

Gordon put the paper away and said, "To be honest, I haven't exactly told him to take him anywhere. I only said to help him escape."

Erwin went up to Gordon and said, "You mean to tell us that they could be anywhere in the Stohess District."

Mikasa also went up to them with Armin and said, "Then we need to find him. For all we know, Eren is in danger by the Military Police."

Hanji fixed her glasses and said, "If Eren is in danger, how do we know if the Military Police are after us as well ?"

The room became silent and Gordon said, "Look, you guys can't fight back with all your injuries. You basically have me, blondy, and glasses here to protect you."

Erwin then said, "I appreciate if you didn't call us names, but we need to take precautions. The Military Police could be after us right now."

The conversation ended when a group of seven soldiers started to enter the hospital, armed with guns and 3DMGs. Gordon, Erwin, and Hanji quickly took everybody away and went to get the others. As the soldiers were chasing them, Gordon decided to buy time and fought the soldiers with his sword. Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin went to get everybody out of their rooms and took them outside the hospital. When they all returned to the lobby, Gordon successfully defeated the soldiers with only a few scratches on his face. Gordon, Levi, and the others ran out of the hospital, trying to find a place to hide.

After hours of searching for a safe house, they all went to a school that was next to a grassy area with a large pond. Gordon told everybody to wait and went to the doorsteps of the school. Gordon knocked on the door and a woman came out. It revealed to be Miki, who seemed to recognize Gordon as a friend. They started talking to each other and she allowed everyone to come in.

Once they got in, Armin said to Miki, "Wow, I never thought that I would see you again."

Miki smiled and said, "Neither did I. It's probably fate or something. By the way, how are the Shobijins ?"

Lora and Moll were walking on top of a desk and said, "We're right here, no harm has come to us."

Miki sighed in relief and said, "That's good, I was worried something happened."

Gordon went up to them and said, "Well, they all technically have a problem right now. The so-called Military Police may be after them and I had to hide them here."

Erwin sat down on a desk and said to Miki, "This school is our best hope to stay cover for now, but the Military Police will find us soon."

A knock was heard on the door and Miki went to answer it. The person at the door was a Military Police soldier with a loaded gun. Miki and the soldier discussed about Erwin, Levi, and the others. When he asked to come in, everybody went hiding in another room. The soldier came in and looked around for them, checking everywhere in the school. Levi and the others did their best to hide from the soldier until Krista fell to the floor and made a loud thump. The soldier went to investigate the noise, but he found nothing. Afterwards, the soldier left and everyone came out of hiding.

Connie was sweating and said, "That was a close one, I never thought that guy couldn't find us."

Jean laid down on the floor and utters that, "I really don't want to keep doing this stuff with all of these injuries."

Miki went to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. She placed them on her desk and began to read them.

"What are you doing ?" Ymir asked.

Miki kept on reading them and replied, "I'm reviewing the children's homework. Just because you guys are here, doesn't mean that I have to stop doing my work."

Sasha's stomach growled very loudly and everyone heard. Miki put down the papers and said, "Oh, right. If you're hungry, just go in that room over there. It's the school kitchen."

She pointed at a door and Sasha rapidly ran into the kitchen. Connie, Jean, Ymir, and Krista also went into the kitchen, but everybody else stayed behind. Levi sat back on a desk, but the dust in the school caught his eye. He stood back up and looked at the whole room. The floor had dirt on some parts, the windows had smudges on them, and the desks were partly dusty. Levi stood up and walked to Miki, but the injuries slowed him down a lot.

When he got to her, he said, "Is there any cleaning supplies in this school ?"

Miki looked at him with a confused look and said, "There's some cleaning stuff in the kitchen. What do you need them for ?"

Levi left the conversation as soon as he learned the location. Once he went into the kitchen, Sasha ate most of the food and the others only had a little bit of it. Levi ignored them and carried the supplies back into the classroom. Before Levi started to clean everything, he removed the bandages from his body and tried to move his injured limbs. They hurt like hell, but Levi bared the pain and began to clean the room. Erwin, Hanji, and his squad tried to make him rest, but he kept fighting the pain and continued to clean the room.

An hour passed and the time was already 7:10. Levi was sweating heavily and his limbs were all tired. He sat back down on a desk he recently cleaned and rested. Gordon sat down on a desk next to him and stared at the ceiling.

He said to Levi, "You know, you're one tough son of a bitch. You only fought through your injuries...just to clean this whole place."

Levi turned to him and said, "Why does it matter ? What's wrong with cleaning things all the time ?"

Gordon replies, "I'm not saying that it's weird. It's just that I'm amazed that someone like you would be a clean freak."

Hanji laughed and said, "I know, right ? A lot of his fans would think of him as humanity's strongest, but they never knew that he can be such a clean freak sometimes."

Feeling a little tense, Levi said, "Alright, enough about me. Let's just go to sleep already."

Levi and everybody else closed their eyes and slept, but Gordon and Miki stayed awake. Two hours passed and Levi awoke to the sounds of a door opening. He looked to see Gordon and Miki leaving the school. Levi got up from the desk and followed them, leaving everyone else behind. Gordon and Miki went to a tunnel that lead to the Underground District, unaware that Levi was secretly following them. He kept on following them until they reached an abandoned building, where a man was waiting for them. He had an eye patch on his right eye and wore an opened lab coat with black rubber gloves. Once Gordon and Miki went up to him, they started talking and Levi couldn't hear anything. Instead, he decided to see what was happening between them.

About three more hours passed and Levi wasn't able to find out anything. He became tired of staring at Gordon, Miki, and the mysterious person. Then, someone came by with a 3DMG and landed near the group. The person with the 3DMG was Ozaki and he began talking to them. After they talked, they all went inside the building and closed the door. Levi went after them and headed inside the building.

Once he was inside, they were all gone. Confused, Levi looked around for a clue of where they went. So far, he only found a bookshelf full of dusty books. Levi looked at the titles and remembered reading them. Although, he only found one unfamiliar book that read "EDF" and pulled it. To his surprise, it opened up a secret entrance that revealed a staircase. Levi wasn't sure where it leads to, but he closed the entrance and left.

On his way back to the school, he thought to himself, "Those guys are hiding something. I'm not sure if they need to be trusted or not, but I'll find out what their up to."

He continued to run back to the school, making sure that no one was following him. Levi didn't know if he should let the others know about it, but he kept it a secret until the time was right.


	15. Chapter 15:Mother of a Titan Shifter

**Chapter 15:Mother of a Titan Shifter**

The next day has come with the sun rising and everybody awaken from their homes. People in the Stohess District were doing their everyday chores or jobs, while soldiers of the Military Police continued their search for Eren and his friends. In another hospital of the district, Carla was sitting in her room with nothing to do. Ever since her legs were broken from the debris, she wasn't able to walk again or do anything she regularly does. Carla would just read a book to keep her busy, but she wishes to do more than just that. She wanted to go back to her home in the Shiganshina District with Eren and Mikasa, even find out where her husband is. Carla was lonely with nobody to talk to except for Hannes, who would visit her on his break time. For now, she just kept on reading a book to pass the time.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jaeger," a voice said to her.

Carla turned to the door of the room to see the same man that Levi had observed last night. The man still has the right eye patch, but he wore a regular doctor's coat, a white shirt, and brownish pants.

She said to him, "Good morning to you too, Dr. Serizawa."

He walked to her bed with a clipboard in his hands. Using a pencil, he began to write something down on the clipboard.

Serizawa said to Carla, "Are you feeling fine today ? No pain, no bleeding, or anything like that ?"

Carla shook her head and said, "No, nothing like that at all. Although, I was just wondering how much longer am I going to be here ?"

Serizawa stopped writing on the clipboard and replied, "Well, I feel bad that you do not have the ability to walk again. So I have decided to perform a simple surgery to remove your damaged legs and replace them with fake ones. After that, you may be able to leave and do as you wish."

Carla thought about it and she felt scared. She could imagine the pain that would come to her, but at the same time, she wanted to do it very badly. She said yes to Serizawa and he began to prepare the materials. About half an hour later, Serizawa brought all of the surgery materials he needed and went to get the pair of fake legs for Carla. While she waited, a person walked into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. It was Hannes without his uniform, wearing a light brown shirt and dark blue pants.

Surprised, Carla said to him, "Oh, Hannes. I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me."

Hannes placed the flowers on a table and said, "I tried to contact you sooner, but I heard that you were getting a surgery for your legs. The receptionist told me that you will be able to walk again if you do."

Serizawa came into the room with the pair of fake legs for Carla. He placed them next to his tools and put on rubber gloves. Hannes walked up to Carla and held her hand tightly.

Before Serizawa began, he asked Carla, "Are you sure you want this, Mrs. Jaeger ? Once I start this, it'll be too late to change your mind."

Carla just nodded her head and Serizawa began the operation. He began by putting some liquid on her legs to keep them numb and started to cut the damaged areas off. Feeling the rough pain from her legs, Carla held Hannes closely to her and groaned very loudly. Serizawa did everything he can to get the surgery done quickly. After a few minutes of slicing through the leg, Serizawa successfully cut the damaged legs off and started to bandage her. After he wrapped the sliced legs on her body, Serizawa took the fake legs and adjusted them to fit on Carla. Serizawa inserted the fake legs tightly and made sure that they wouldn't come right off.

After he finished, Serizawa said to Carla, "Okay, Mrs. Jaeger. I'm finished with the surgery, try to stand and get a feel of your new legs."

Carla did as he instructed her and began to get off her bed. Slowly, Carla tried to get up carefully with Hannes helping her. They both walked around the room until Carla was able to walk by herself. She became very comfortable and kept on walking around the room. Carla and Hannes became happy while Serizawa put away his tools and disposed the damaged legs.

Once Carla stopped walking, Serizawa said, "I believe your time in this hospital is officially over, you're now free to leave the hospital as you wish."

Carla nodded to him and said, "Thank you, I was afraid that I was going to be legless until the end of my days. I hope that people will be very happy with their fake limbs like I am with mine."

Serizawa scratched his head and said, "Technically, you're the first patient that I've ever had to install fake limbs. It's a new treatment that we're testing out for soldiers that lost their limbs."

Hannes then said to him, "Wait, nobody else has this treatment except for Carla ?"

Serizawa nodded his head and said, "Anyway, I'll write Mrs. Jaeger a list of instructions to her fake legs and give her some bandages just in case blood is starting to leak."

Serizawa took his clipboard and wrote down the instructions. Giving them to Carla, he noted her some tips about her new legs and warned her not to damage them too much. Afterwards, Carla and Hannes exited the hospital and took a walk together. They both wandered in the streets of the Stohess District to search for a place for Carla to stay in. While they were walking, Hannes noticed that Carla has a sad expression on her face.

He asked her what was wrong and she replied, "Well, I just wish to see Eren again. I want him to see me out of the hospital for good. I wonder where he is right now."

Hannes stopped her and said, "I was about to get to that sooner or later, but I think you deserve to know right now. I have heard rumors that Eren was stealing from the nobles and was arrested by the Military Police."

Carla's sadness changed to a shocked expression and asked, "I-is that it ? There's got to be m-more."

Hannes nodded and said, "There is more about him. Apparently, he was ordered to be executed at five o'clock yesterday, but someone helped him escaped from their clutches. Right now, Mikasa and Armin are accused of doing it along with some other people."

Carla began to cry and said, "Th-this can't be happening right n-now. There's n-no way that Eren would just steal things, it's not like him to do so. Plus, Mikasa and Armin wouldn't do anything that could also get them killed."

Hannes tried to calm Carla down and said, "I know, I know. They're good kids, but I do believe that someone might have framed them. I just can't tell who did it."

Carla stopped crying and said, "I need to get to the bottom of this, I can't let Eren, Mikasa, or Armin get killed for something they didn't do. We need to find them quickly."

Hannes nodded and they both ran through the district to find Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. On the rooftops above them, Godzilla and Reiner were watching Carla and Hannes running in the streets. Annie and Bertholdt came to them and watched the two running as well.

Godzilla said to them, "Once we get her, Eren will come straight to us. Then we'll be able to strike him."

Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt began to follow Carla and Hannes with Godzilla walking away to a building. Carla and Hannes kept running around the district, yelling out names of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. They even asked people in the streets if they have seen them, but they had no luck. After an hour had passed, Carla and Hannes sat on a bench in an alley. Carla became very depressed and hugged Hannes, squeezing him very tightly. Hannes hugged her back and they both rested for a while.

Suddenly, three people started to grabbed them and tied them up. Carla and Hannes struggled to get free, but they were easily overpowered. They looked to see Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt who began to take them away to the same building Godzilla went to. After they arrived, Carla and Hannes were dropped off in front of Godzilla who was staring at them.

Hannes continued struggling and shouted, "What is the meaning of this ?! Who the hell are you ?!"

Godzilla crouched down to Hannes and said, "If I was in my original form, you would have remembered me as the monster who attacked the Titans."

Carla and Hannes' eyes widened as they were surprised about what Godzilla had said. Godzilla looked at Carla and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her against a wall.

As she was gasping for air, he said to her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you...yet. Once I have Eren in my possession, I will kill him and then all of you humans."

Godzilla threw her to the ground and said, "We'll try to make this simple by hanging you up as bait and wait for the prey to come get it."

Carla turned to Godzilla and said to him, "No, I won't let you hurt my child. I'd rather die for him instead of him dying for me."

Godzilla turned to the three Titan Shifters and said to them, "Get the Beast Titan ready. Once Eren is down, we'll begin taking over the districts and taking down the walls."

Just before they all left, a voice shouted to them, "Not on my watch, you brutes."

Serizawa walked inside the building, holding some kind of futuristic gun in his hands. He aimed it at the Titan Shifters and made sure no one left the building. Serizawa slowly walked towards Carla and Hannes, still keeping his left eye on the enemies. Once he got to them, Serizawa freed Carla and Hannes from imprisonment.

Serizawa said to them, "I'm glad you two are alright, I was worried when I saw you get taken away by these people."

Godzilla became grumpy and said, "Who do you think you are ? You can't stop us with some puny toy of yours."

Serizawa aimed it at Godzilla and said, "This toy you say, is designed to fire bullets powerful enough to damaged Kaijus. It is equivalent to blowing up a human body."

Reiner stepped back and said, "P-please don't shoot us."

Annie stood at her position and said, "Is it really that powerful or are you just bluffing ?"

Bertholdt placed his hand on Annie and said, "What if he's right ? It could probably kill us."

Godzilla growled and said, "Enough of this nonsense, give me the woman right now or..."

Serizawa fired the bullet at Godzilla and it sent him flying through a couple of buildings. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt ran away as quickly as possible and disappeared from Serizawa's line of sight. Hannes went to Carla and helped her up, while Serizawa walked up to them with his weapon down.

Carla looked at Serizawa and said, "Thank you for your help, but what kind of doctor are you ?"

Serizawa replied, "I'll explain everything to you shortly, but as you can see, you're both in danger."

Serizawa took them to another location where he thinks that they'll be safe. Meanwhile, Godzilla was on the ground inside a building and stood up from the debris. The blast from the bullet burned part of his clothes, but barely did anything to his body. Godzilla walked away from the building and went to continue his mission.

A few minutes later, Serizawa took Carla and Hannes to a school in a grassy area with a large pond. He went up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a response from the person inside. The door opened and Miki looked to see Serizawa, Carla, and Hannes. She let them come in and they all quickly went inside the school. A familiar voice called out Carla's name and she turned to see Mikasa, who partially healed from her injuries. They both hugged each other tightly and cried their eyes out. Carla also turned to see Armin and hugged them both, but she looked around for Eren and asked where he is.

Mikasa said to her, "We're not sure where he is, all we know is that he escaped from the Military Police and hid somewhere in the district."

Carla then said, "Well, I need to find him quickly. He's not only being targeted by the Military Police, but that giant creature that attacked the Titans is also after him."

Levi was sitting next to them and said, "Great, now we have more threats to take care of."

Miki turned to Serizawa and said, "Listen Doc, we have no other choice. We need to take them to the..."

"I know, Miki. We have to tell these people eventually and it's best to tell them now," interrupted Serizawa.

Everybody turned to Miki and Serizawa as they heard what they said. They were all wondering what secret they were hiding, but Levi already knew what they were going to say.

Serizawa took a deep breath and said, "There's only one place where you all will be safe from the Military Police and Godzilla. It is hidden under the Underground District and it's your best hope of hiding from them."

Carla then asked him, "What about my son, Eren ? Is he there right now ?"

Serizawa shook his head and replied, "No, but I have an idea of how to get him there. A friend of mine stole a 3DMG from the Military Police on the same day he rescued Eren from the Military Police. He's our best shot of finding him."

Levi then said to Serizawa, "When Gordon told him to rescue Eren, why didn't he also tell him to bring him there as well ?"

Miki replied, "Well, we didn't think it was okay to bring him there until now. I guess we're the ones to apologize."

Erwin said to Serizawa, "You can apologize later, but take us to the place right now. If you can get your friend to find Eren, do it as soon as possible."

Serizawa nodded and took everybody to the hideout along with Miki and the Shobijins. They all went at night to avoid any attention and quickly made their way to the abandoned building in the Underground District. Once they were all inside, Miki pulled the book from the shelf and opened the entrance to their hideout. They each went down the staircase and into the elevator, shifting down levels rapidly. The door of the elevator opened and everybody exited out to see a large room with several giant robots. Serizawa and Miki watched as everyone else saw everything in amazement. Two people started to walk towards them, which revealed to be Gordon and Ozaki.

Gordon shouted out to them, "What is everybody doing here ?"

Ozaki was wearing the stolen 3DMG and Erwin said to Serizawa, "Is this the person you were talking about ?"

Serizawa nodded and said, "Yes, I'm positively sure that he can find Eren in the district. He has abilities that can surpass a normal human being."

Miki walked up to Gordon and Ozaki and said, "Listen, you two. We need to get Eren to the base as quickly as we can. He's in trouble right now by some new threat, Godzilla to be specific."

Ozaki replied, "Okay then, I'll fetch the guy. Besides, we're basically the same person and we get each other."

Gordon smacked Ozaki on the back of the head and said, "Hurry up, we don't got all day you know."

Ozaki quickly left the base and searched for Eren. Carla, however, became really worried about Eren ever since she was captured by Godzilla. Mikasa stayed close to her and told her that everything will be alright. About two hours passed and Ozaki hasn't returned with Eren, making Carla and everybody else worried. Then footsteps were heard from the elevator, revealing that Ozaki has found Eren. After seeing his mother and his friends, Eren quickly rushed to them and held them tightly. Eren and Mikasa kissed each other and continued hugging along with Armin as well. Levi knocked him to the ground and shouted at him for getting in so much trouble. Then Eren and Carla faced each other, feeling very emotional at the same time. Carla slowly walked to him, making Eren smile as he saw that his mother was able to walk once again. They both hugged each other tightly and cried very hard.

Eren said to her, "Mom, I've missed you a lot. I can't believe that you can finally walk again."

Carla continued crying and said, "I know, I can't believe it either. I was afraid that something bad happened to you, I don't know what to do without you in my life."

Everybody watched Eren and Carla as they shared a sweet moment together. Mikasa and Armin joined in with them, making a memory showing them being united once again.

Serizawa then told everybody else, "Let's leave them alone for now. It be quite rude to interrupt a moment like this."

Serizawa, Miki, Gordon, and Ozaki went to do some stuff in the base while Levi, Erwin, Hannes, and the others were being directed to a room where they will be staying. Carla, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin finished hugging each other and followed the others to the room. Carla suddenly never felt lonely anymore since she was finally reunited with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She became very happy with a family that never left her side during disastrous times.

Back on the surface, Godzilla was sitting on a rooftop with Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. He was angry about his failed mission and became determined to find Eren and his friends. Although, Godzilla decided to come up with something else and ordered the Titan Shifters to go to the districts inside Wall Rose. Godzilla has also told them that the time has come to end humanity.

He turned to look at the district and said, "For the Xiliens."


	16. Chapter 16:Serizawa's Past

**Chapter 16:Serizawa's Past**

The morning sun has come to brighten the day to the people, although it was hard to tell if it was morning since Eren and the others were staying deep underground in the GDF base. The advanced technology in the base had amazed them all, but mostly Hanji was impressed out of all of them. However, Levi became highly suspicious of the whole secret organization and started to stay alert. When they spent the whole night there, Eren had trouble sleeping and decided to stay awake. Everybody else was still sleeping, but Levi was the only one that was not asleep. When he noticed that Eren was leaving the room, Levi decided to follow him.

He said to Eren, "Where do you think you're going, Jaeger ?"

Eren turned to Levi and said, "I just don't feel like sleeping right now. Plus, there's something that I want to ask Ozaki."

He bolted out of the room with Levi following him all the way. They both ventured their way through the hallways until they reached the large room with the huge robots. In that room, Eren and Levi both spotted Serizawa and Ozaki talking to each other. They both went up to them when Miki and Gordon also arrived.

Serizawa asked Eren and Levi, "What are you two doing here ? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping in your rooms ?"

Eren replied, "I had some trouble sleeping, but I did have one thing to ask you guys."

Feeling suspicious again, Levi said, "And be honest to us, no more secrets to be kept hidden."

After Levi was done, Eren asked, "If you guys have all this advanced technology hidden in this place, why don't you spread the news out into the surface ? Those giant machines you have could of helped humanity defeat the Titans a long time ago."

Serizawa, Ozaki, Miki, and Gordon looked at each other and then back at Eren and Levi. They all went to grab chairs to sit down, preparing to answer Eren's question. Eren and Levi started to get comfortable and listened to their story.

Serizawa said to them, "What I'm able to tell you two will be unbelievable, but true in a way. Save all your questions until we have told you our story and why we don't allow anything technology leaving from this place. It all started about two centuries ago when I first met Godzilla."

* * *

 **Year 650 A.D.(1954 A.D.)**

"Time for you to die, Godzilla," said Serizawa, who was a lot younger than his present self.

Serizawa was in an underwater suit, holding some sort of device in his hands. In front of him was Godzilla, who was just resting in the ocean. Serizawa brought the device closer to Godzilla and began to activate it. Afterwards, he cut off his air support and stayed behind to die with all of his research.

He thought to himself, "No one must know about the Oxygen Destroyer, such a shame that I spent all those years studying about it. No matter, killing Godzilla must be done."

Serizawa watched as the Oxygen Destroyer started to dissolve the oxygen in the area, killing himself and Godzilla. As he felt the flesh ripping off of his body, Serizawa closed his eye and everything turned black. However, he still felt alive and could slightly hear his heart beat. Serizawa also heard the voices of people, but it all sounded soft and hard to hear. He slowly opened his left eye and saw a group of people standing in front of him.

He thought to himself, "How can this be ?! How am I alive ?!"

As Serizawa opened his eye wider, he clearly saw that he was in some sort of pod with ice surrounding his body. He then started to struggle a bit, allowing the people from the outside to be aware of him. They pressed some sort of button that opened the pod and released Serizawa from it. He was taking deep breaths and wondered how he was still alive. Suddenly, a college student walks up to Serizawa and helped him up from the floor.

He said to him, "Hello, Dr. Serizawa. It's a pleasure meeting you after waiting all these years."

Serizawa was confused of what was happening and asked, "W-who are you ? Where am I ?"

The college student fixed his glasses and replied, "My name is Kenichi Yamane and you are in the G-force base."

Serizawa looked at his surroundings and saw modern technology everywhere. When he looked around, Kenichi got his attention and made him focus.

He said to Kenichi, "Why am I alive ? The last thing that I remember was killing Godzilla."

Kenichi sighed and said, "It's a long story, but I'll just summarize it to you. Basically, your Oxygen Destroyer was dissolving your body and my uncle saved you from death. However, you were dissolving oxygen rapidly and doctors had to preserve you in a pod where you can retrieve your lost oxygen molecules. About 40 years later, your entire body was able to regain its normal state and now you're here."

Serizawa could not believe of what he had said and replied, "It's not possible, the Oxygen Destroyer was made to morph molecules into liquids by rapidly removing their oxygen molecules. Although, how do you know of its existence ? I burnt all of my notes and research to prevent it from going into the wrong hands."

Kenichi presented a document to him and said, "My aunt had told me about it. She told me how it was used to kill the First Godzilla and its ability to completely destroy oxygen particles."

Serizawa became annoyed and said, "How does your aunt know about it ? I haven't revealed the Oxygen Destroyer's existence to anyone except my fiance and her boyfriend, Hideo Ogata."

Kenichi nodded and said, "It's true that they're the only ones, but they are my aunt and uncle."

A surprised look came across Serizawa's face and he said, "Y-you're Emiko's nephew ? It makes sense of how you know about the Oxygen Destroyer, but why is it that I was free from that pod today ?"

Kenichi took him to a room filled with people on computers. They seem to be using digital maps to locate something, which was revealed to be Godzilla. On a much bigger screen on a wall, there was a thermometer that read nine-hundred and ninety-eight degrees Celsius. Serizawa was amazed by the technology, but was confused at the same time.

Kenichi pointed at the thermometer and said, "Since you have been stuck in the pod for about 40 years, I guess I have to let you know about the present. So far, Godzilla is absorbing too much radiation and he is about to cause a nuclear meltdown that could possibly destroy the Earth. Since you are the original creator of the Oxygen Destroyer, the G-force wants you to create another one to eliminate Godzilla as soon as possible. We believe that it is the only way to prevent the destruction of Earth."

Serizawa shook his head and said, "No, I just can't do it. The power of the Oxygen Destroyer could be taken by the wrong hands and be used to kill millions of people. I can't take that risk."

"He's right, the machine has already created Destroyah," said a voice, who sounds unfamiliar.

Serizawa and Kenichi turned to see Miki, who was with another person. The person's name was Meru Ozawa, another psychic wearing a type of uniform that resembled the G-force.

Meru said to Kenichi, "Another Oxygen Destroyer being deployed could result in another mutant. We wouldn't want that, do we ?"

Kenichi replied, "To be honest, I expected Dr. Serizawa to say no. Luckily, I have another plan that could possibly work."

Miki said to him, "Another plan ? Please don't let a machine be involved in it."

Kenichi shook his head and said, "Not exactly. I plan on using Destroyah to defeat Godzilla instead. Think about it, Destroyah is very similar to the Oxygen Destroyer that killed the First Godzilla. If we bring them together, Destroyah will kill Godzilla and prevent the nuclear meltdown."

Meru said, "What about Destroyah ? What will we do with him ?"

Kenichi replied, "We'll just kill with what we have. Eventually, he'll die using the weapons that we developed."

Miki sighed and said, "I hope you're right, but what will happen to Dr. Serizawa ?"

Serizawa turned to her and said, "I guess I'll just live a normal life, but I want to see what my invention created first."

An alarm started to wail throughout the base and the thermometer had reached one thousand degrees Celsius. Serizawa, Kenichi, Miki, and Meru rushed outside of the base and entered a helicopter. The helicopter then took the group over an ocean, where they could see a young Godzilla battling a winged creature. Serizawa watched in horror as his unintentional creation was fighting against the young Godzilla. Godzilla Jr. had won the fight and went straight towards an airport, where the dying Godzilla was waiting for his son.

Serizawa watched the reunion of the two Godzillas until Destroyah attacked them both. He watched the fight getting more deadly when Godzilla Jr. had died and Godzilla was fighting Destroyah with rage in his body. The fight started to end when Godzilla finally killed Destroyah, but tanks lined up and they began attack Godzilla with rays of ice. After a few minutes, Godzilla disintegrated into liquid and a massive amount of radiation had filled the whole city, causing the people of that city to evacuate.

Serizawa and the others returned to the G-force base, where people were slightly cheering about Godzilla's demise. Serizawa, Kenichi, Miki, and Meru returned to the computer room to check the radiation levels of the city. However, Serizawa turned to Miki and saw that she was upset about something.

When he asked her what was wrong, Miki replied, "Nothing, it's just that Godzilla Jr. was a friend of mine when he was smaller. I used my psychic powers to communicate with him before, but now...I'll never get to see him again."

A tear ran down her face and Serizawa said, "I don't know how you people deal with Godzilla in this generation, but you're the only person I met that cares a whole lot about him."

A voice shouted out, "The radiation levels are dropping rapidly ! Something's absorbing all of it !"

Everyone turned their heads towards the big screen and another Godzilla had appeared from the city. Someone in the crowd concluded that Godzilla Jr. had absorbed the radiation from Godzilla and became a full adult. Now that Godzilla Jr. became the new King of the Monsters, he returned to the ocean and disappeared in the distance.

Serizawa then said, "Amazing, he was brought back to life because of his father."

A pain rushed in his body and Serizawa fell to the floor, screaming in pain and ripping his shirt open. His flesh on his torso began to disintegrate into gas and was spreading throughout his body. Everybody in the room saw what was happening and they took Serizawa back to the pod.

Kenichi shouted, "Looks like the Oxygen Destroyer's effects are still active on him ! We have to leave Dr. Serizawa in the pod for another period of time !"

Serizawa was then placed in the pod and the door closed. Ice began to form around his body, preventing the effects from the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa was freezing cold and he was once again frozen, giving him more years of imprisonment. Suddenly, Serizawa woke up and felt very dizzy from being frozen twice. Voices were heard outside of the pod and someone broke the window of it. The pod door opened and two figures were seen in front of Serizawa.

One of the figures said, "Geez, who would leave a body in here ? It's damn cold."

The other figure replied, "Whoever stuff these two people in these pods must have been either crazy or...something."

Serizawa was confused of what the person said. He didn't know that there was another person that was also stuck in a pod like himself. Serizawa was then carried outside of the pod by one of the people and was placed on the floor. He weakly tried to get up and stared at the unfamiliar people. They were revealed to be Gordon and Ozaki, who were now trying to get the second pod open. Ozaki kicked the pod's door window and opened the door. An unconscious woman fell out of the pod and dropped to the floor. The woman was Miki, who suddenly started to wake up.

Serizawa said to her, "Uh..what's your name again ? Um...Miki. Yeah, I remember now."

Miki said, "Dr. Serizawa ? Are you alright ? You're not being affected by the...you know."

Confused, Ozaki said, "What the hell is going on here ?! Why were you and this chick stuck in these pods ?"

Gordon replied, "Calm down, Ozaki. Let's give them a minute to rest a bit."

Ozaki and Gordon left the room for Serizawa and Miki to rejuvenate. Serizawa turned to Miki and saw her trying to get up from the floor.

He said to her, "Why were you in that pod ? Who put you in there ?"

Miki got up from the ground and said, "Well, after you were placed in that pod, the G-force asked for volunteers to look after you in the future. I decided to go because I wanted to make sure that Godzilla Jr. was still okay."

Serizawa replied, "Well, looks like we're stuck in the future. I wonder what year we're in."

An intercom interrupted their conversation and shouted, "ALERT, ALERT, ALERT ! MONSTER ACTIVITY DETECTED ! CODE-NAME: MANDA !"

Voices were heard outside the room and Serizawa and Miki went to investigate. Outside the room, they saw people walking inside a giant ship with a drill in the front of it. Ozaki and Gordon were talking to a group of people that wore weird suits. Serizawa and Miki walked up to them, confused of what was happening right now.

Serizawa said to them, "What's going on ? What's happening ?"

Gordon turned to him and said, "What's happening is that a monster is attacking and we need to stop it soon."

Ozaki said, "You guys need to stay here where it's safe. We need some information after we kick this monster's ass."

Gordon, Ozaki, and the group of people went into the large ship and closed the entrance to it. The ship then flew away to fight the mysterious monster named Manda. Serizawa and Miki decided to walk around the base to find out where they were. However, they both managed to find their way out of the base and saw that they were frozen until the near future of the 21st century.

Serizawa said, "Unbelievable, I can't believe that we've been frozen for almost a whole century."

Miki suddenly became worried and said, "If we've been frozen for that long, then what happened to Godzilla Jr. ?"

Serizawa replied, "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that he'll turn out like his father."

They both then re-entered the base and went to a room where they stayed for the night. After a few hours, the ship had returned and damages were shown on the exterior. Gordon and Ozaki exited the ship along with a group of people, showing that they had no injuries.

Ozaki said to them, "Man, that was one heck of a fight. I can't believe that this guy right here made us drive the Gotengo into an underwater volcano."

Gordon replied, "I did what I had to do. It was the only way to get Manda off of the Gotengo."

Serizawa said to them, "Alright, you had your fun battling monsters or whatever. Now tell us everything you know, what happened to the G-force and what is this place ?"

Ozaki sighed and said, "Fine, we'll tell you everything. Just hold your horses."

Ozaki and Gordon told them the story about the EDF and the M-Organization. They told Serizawa and Miki about their purpose for fighting monsters that threatened the Earth, such as Godzilla. Miki started to become upset when she heard the story of how the Gotengo locked Godzilla in a frozen chamber. She lost interest in the information and left. Serizawa still stayed to listen to the rest of the story. Although, there was nothing else for Gordon and Ozaki to tell Serizawa.

Serizawa said, "I can't believe all of this. Especially when Gordon put Godzilla in ice."

Gordon felt proud of his achievement and said, "You'd better believe it, he's been frozen for decades already."

Ozaki felt exhausted and said, "Okay, I think that's enough information for now. Let's just hit the hay."

Ozaki went away and left to a room. Gordon and Serizawa continued their conversation until they grew tired of talking. Gordon went to his room and Serizawa went to his temporary room. Inside the room, he saw Miki already sleeping in her bed. Before he went to bed, a voice called out to him. Serizawa followed the voice outside the room and saw no one. However, a figure mysteriously appeared in front of Serizawa and started to walk to him. He had sunglasses and weird-looking black jacket.

The figure stopped and said, "Well, if it isn't the maker of the so-called Oxygen Destroyer."

Serizawa replied, "Who's asking ?"

The figure took his glasses off and said, "My name's X, I'm part of an alien species called the Xiliens. I have heard about your machine, something like that could wipe an entire species instantly."

Serizawa became shocked and said, "What ?! How could someone like you know about it ?"

X crossed his arms and replied, "I did a lot of research on this world and I have heard about its capabilities. Destroying oxygen molecules and mutating crustaceans into monsters, a rather impressive device indeed."

Serizawa became angry and said, "There's no way that you're going to use it on us. You probably haven't made a single one."

X said, "You're right, I haven't made one like yours. Although, you are the creator of the Oxygen Destroyer. I could capture you and force you to make some for the Xiliens."

Serizawa shouted, "I'm not making anything for you or the Xiliens ! Leave this planet and don't come back !"

X put his glasses on and said, "Your people are a great food source to us. Using your Oxygen Destroyer to turn your whole body into liquid, then drinking it all would be so...I can't handle the feeling of tasting the delicious mitochondria very soon."

Serizawa tried to land a punch at X, but he grabbed his fist and pushed him back. Serizawa was knocked back a couple of feet and landed next to a wall.

X angrily said, "Just wait, I'll get my hands on you. Something must be done before I can use your machine. Until next time, Serizawa."

He teleported away in thin air, leaving no trace behind. Serizawa got up from the floor and went away to his room. He was both angry and worried about the Xiliens, knowing that they can't be trusted. In the room, Serizawa laid on a bed and rested himself.

He thought to himself, "It's not just a dream anymore, everything is becoming real. They may know about it, but I will never let them use the Oxygen Destroyer on my world !"


	17. Chapter 17:The Oxygen Destroyer

**Chapter 17:The Oxygen Destroyer**

Serizawa opened his eye and woke up from his sleep. He sat in bed and turned to Miki, who wasn't at her bed anymore. Serizawa wondered where she went, so he washed up and searched for her. As he continued to wander in the EDF base, Serizawa had a bitter feeling about it. Noises had caught his attention and he turned to a door that lead to the EDF warehouse. Serizawa secretly walked into the warehouse and discovered a large mummified monster. At first, Serizawa was scared until someone called out his name. He turned around to see Ozaki and a woman, who was about Ozaki's age.

Ozaki said to him, "Hey, Doc. I don't really think that you should be in here. You need to leave right now."

The woman stopped Ozaki and said, "That won't be necessary. Do you have any idea who he is ?"

"No, not really. I only know that he's just a doctor," said Ozaki as he was somewhat confused.

The woman replied, "He's more than that, he was the only scientist in the world to create a machine that can successfully remove an Oxygen molecule from..."

Ozaki interrupted her and said, "Sorry, I kinda stopped listening when you began to talk about how he was a scientist and all."

Serizawa thought to himself, "Oxygen molecule ? I hope she isn't talking about the Oxygen Destroyer."

The woman pouted and said, "How rude to act so disrespectful in front of Dr. Serizawa. He's the reason why people like us are able to stand up against giant monsters using the latest technology that we have. His Oxygen Destroyer led to ideas like the Moguera, Jet Jaguar, and Kiryu."

Serizawa became surprised and asked, "Who are you and how do you know all of that ?"

The woman turned to Serizawa and said, "My name is Miyuki Otonashi and I'm a biologist that's here to study this ancient monster. Throughout the years, I have read about your machine and how it killed the First Godzilla. I also heard that you sacrificed yourself to activate the machine and survive at the last moment, preserving yourself in a pod for your wounds to heal."

Ozaki said to Miyuki, "Are you like a stalker to him or something ?"

Miyuki smacked him him and said, "No, I'm not ! I'm just interested in Dr. Serizawa's work."

Ozaki chuckled softly and sarcastically said, "Of course you are."

They both began to argue with each other until Serizawa said, "That's enough, you two. I just want to know where Miki is."

"I'm right here," said Miki as she walked into the warehouse.

She was still depressed and Serizawa walked up to her. He hugged her and comforted her as she cry a little bit. Ozaki and Miyuki walked up to them and watched as they both had a father and daughter-like moment.

Serizawa said to Miki, "You should stop worrying about Godzilla. He's only frozen, not dead."

Miki said, "I know, but it just doesn't seem right to me at all. Godzilla doesn't deserve this kind of punishment at all. He needs to be free, we must go and unfreeze him."

Ozaki replied, "No way, Godzilla has been an enemy to us since 1954. We are never freeing him no matter what hap..."

Suddenly, they were all teleported to a mysterious island. They were all inside a strange temple with weird symbols on the walls. Miki turned to see a pair of tiny women and walked up to them.

"Lora, Moll, it's been a while," said Miki, who was excited to see the Shobijins.

Lora said, "It's nice to see you too."

Moll added, "It certainly has been a while."

Serizawa asked, "You know these tiny people."

Miki nodded and said, "They're called the Shobijins. I met them before you woke up from the pod back in 1999."

Ozaki looked at the Shobijins with a surprised look and said, "So why did you bring us here ?"

Lora and Moll said in unison, "There is a danger coming to Earth and you must be prepared to face it. However, the threat is after Serizawa and he must be protected from them."

Miyuki responded, "Why him ? What does this danger want from Dr. Serizawa ?"

The Shobijins replied, "That is for you to figure out. In the meantime, take this with you."

They gave Ozaki a small sword that was as big as his hand.

He asked, "What's this for ?"

"You are also valuable like Serizawa, Shinichi Ozaki. You must decide which side you are on," said the Shobijins.

When Ozaki tried to say something, he received a call from the EDF. They told him about monsters attacking major cities all over the world. The group was teleported back to the EDF base, where Ozaki and the other mutants were beginning their assault on the monsters. Serizawa, Miki, and Miyuki watched on a TV as the EDF was trying their best to defeat the monsters. When they were struggling to fight the Kaijus, mysterious ships started to disintegrate the monsters and flew away. A giant ship then appeared over Tokyo and a group of people appeared in the EDF base. Serizawa saw the people and recognized one of them. He saw X in front of the group, chuckling like a maniac.

He said to Serizawa, "Well, it looks like we've meet again. You know what comes next, do you ?"

Serizawa responded, "Didn't you say that you have something to do first ? Was defeating the monsters the one thing you had to do ?"

X laughed and replied, "Why, of course not. You see, I can't control the whole Xilien army unless I'm the Controller. Which is why I killed him and became the Controller myself."

Miki stepped up and said, "What's going on ?! Who are you and what do you want from Serizawa ?!"

"What do I want ? You'll find out when I purge your world with his OXYGEN DESTROYER !" said X, who started laughing even crazier.

Ships from the Xilien mothership began attacking the EDF, destroying everything they saw. The EDF fought back as Ozaki and the other mutants returned to the base. As Ozaki ran to the others, he saw Serizawa struggling to break free from the Xiliens. Ozaki and the other mutants fought against the Xiliens and took Serizawa away from them.

He said to the mutants, "Watch this guy's back, they will not get their hands on him no matter what."

X said to Ozaki, "How cute, you think that you can keep him away from me. We originally inherit the M-base that you mutants have in your blood and you won't be able to control yourselves after this."

"What the hell are you talking about ?" asked Ozaki as he turned to see his mutant allies going insane.

Suddenly, the mutants stared at Ozaki, Serizawa, Miki, and Miyuki with an angry look. They grabbed Serizawa and took him towards X, giving him to the Xiliens. X, Serizawa, and the other Xiliens teleported away and the mutants began attacking Ozaki, Miki, and Miyuki. However, they managed to escape the mutants and ran away to hide from them.

Meanwhile, Serizawa was thrown to the ground as X picked him up, grabbed him by the throat and said, "Now that I finally got my hands on you, I want the Oxygen Destroyer made as soon as possible."

Serizawa gasped for air as he said, "I...burned...all of my...research...I can't make it...anymore."

X laughed again and said, "Of course, you can. You may not have your research, but you know how to make it once we give you some of your stock footage."

Confused, Serizawa said, "What ?! How...did..you get...your hands...on part of...my research ?!"

X replied, "We have spies collecting any of your research that hasn't been destroyed. We've been collecting them for years until we learned that you, the creator, is still alive after trying to sacrifice himself to kill a monster."

X dropped Serizawa and shouted, "Now make the device or else I'll destroy your world."

"I'll never do it ! Especially you, fucking bastard !" shouted Serizawa as he got up from the floor.

Feeling very outraged, X commanded his troops to unleash all of the Kaijus. Minutes later, Kaijus everywhere began attacking the human civilization once again. However, X saw the Gotengo heading towards Antarctica. He did not know what was happening, but he sent Gigan to follow them. After watching the whole action on a large screen, Serizawa and X realized that the Gotengo have unleashed Godzilla, who then killed Gigan afterwards by firing an Atomic Breath at his head. Later on, Godzilla continues to battle the other Kaijus and becomes victorious after each fight.

Serizawa turned to X and said, "Looks like your plan has failed. It won't be long until Godzilla defeats them all."

X became furious and said, "RRRAAAAAHHHHH ! THAT BIG GODDAMN LIZARD MAY THINK THAT ALL OF HIS OPPONENTS ARE WEAK, BUT WAIT TILL OUR STRONGEST KAIJU COMES AND ENDS HIS LIFE !"

After defeating all of the Kaijus, Godzilla proceeds to Tokyo where he begins to fight an Upgraded Gigan and a new Kaiju named Monster X. While they were fighting, the Gotengo started to attack the Xilien mothership until the crew found out that it had a powerful barrier protecting it. Suddenly, a fighter jet from the Gotengo has entered the mothership and destroyed the generator that powered the barrier. The Gotengo then drilled the hull of the ship and the crew began to fire a Maser beam.

Inside the Gotengo, Ozaki said, "Finally ! Once this beam is ready, the Xiliens are done for good."

Miki argued, "No ! They have Dr. Serizawa, we can't leave him here."

Gordon placed his hand on Miki and said, "We have no choice, we already ran out of time and..."

She pushed Gordon away and shouted, "It doesn't matter ! If you're not going to help him, then I will !"

As Miki was about to leave the Gotengo, a group of Xiliens appeared and killed part of the Gotengo's crew. They then took Gordon, Miki, Ozaki, and Miyuki into the Xilien control room until X started to walk towards them with a gun in his hand.

Pointing the gun at the group, X said to Serizawa, "Make the Oxygen Destroyer or one of them will die."

Serizawa turned to the group and said, "You wouldn't dare."

X pointed the gun at Miki first and said, "Do you really think I'm bluffing ?! Make it now or they'll die immediately !"

Seeing that X was very serious, Serizawa decided to submit and told X what materials he needed. X commanded his troops to get the materials and he withdrew Monster X from the fight with Godzilla. Monster X stopped fighting Godzilla and an Xilien ship took him away. Godzilla became confused, but he decided to head towards the Xilien mothership until a swarm of fighters began to attack him. X wanted to keep Godzilla busy until the Oxygen Destroyer was done. After an hour and a half, the Oxygen Destroyer was created once again.

Serizawa held the device in his hands and said to X, "All I can make is just one. Now, let the others go."

X told his troops to release the others and said, "Give me the device or I'll change my mind."

Feeling very worried, Serizawa said, "Very well, but you will do no harm to Miki and the others."

Serizawa slowly walked to X and gave him the device. X slightly chuckled and he pointed his gun at Serizawa.

"What are you doing ?! Didn't you listen to me ?" asked Serizawa as he slowly stepped backwards.

X made an evil smile and replied, "We basically have no need for you anymore, Doctor. My men and I already know the secret to building the device, so that we can use it on your world and disintegrate you all into pieces !"

X pulled the trigger and fired at Serizawa, but it impacted on Ozaki instead. Ozaki fell to the floor and groaned about his pain. Serizawa quickly helped him up and they both tried to run away. Along with Miki, Miyuki, and Gordon, they all ran away as fast as possible. When the Xiliens tried to chase them, X told them that it wasn't necessary. Instead, he ordered the Xiliens to make more of the Oxygen Destroyer and study its properties. With the Xiliens crafting the deadly device, the group retreated back to the Gotengo and tried to fly away.

Serizawa asked Gordon, "Where are we going ? It better not be above ground since X is going to use the device soon."

Gordon replied, "We're just going to a secret underground base that the EDF hasn't used in a while. We'll be safe there, but we must warn everybody about this."

"I'll contact the EDF leader and let him know about the situation," said Miyuki as she grabbed a radio and began talking to the EDF leader.

After hearing about the Oxygen Destroyer, the EDF leader alerted the rest of the world and they all began to leave their cities. Using the underground base, only at least half of the Earth's population could fit inside it. Serizawa and the others were the first ones to enter the base unharmed, while other people struggled to get inside it.

After the whole was later occupied, Gordon shouted to the others, "This is it ! We can't hold anyone else !"

Miki said, "There's still a lot more people outside ! They'll die if we don't do something !"

Ozaki said to her, "We all will die if we don't seal the entrance ! There's nothing that we can do !"

Then, Ozaki received a call and answered it. As he was talking, he started to have a shock look to his face.

"What's wrong, Ozaki ?" asked Serizawa as he was trying to find out.

Ozaki replied, "It's the EDF, they told me that the Xiliens are beginning to bomb cities with the Oxygen Destroyer."

As everybody was becoming shocked of what Ozaki said, the doors to the base began to close. Afterwards, the rest of the Earth's population was stuck in the surface. Suddenly, an Xilien ship arrived over the last remaining humans and dropped something into the crowd. The device landed in the middle of the population and opened up a sphere-like object in the middle of it. However, people started to scream in pain as their flesh was burning and melting off of their bodies. One by one, the Oxygen Destroyer killed the population rapidly and obliterated everything in its path. One hour later, there were no remains as the Oxygen Destroyer completely destroyed everything.

Laughing in the control room, X said to himself, "Already half of the humans are dead, but the doctor and his friends have already escaped to a safe place. Well, it doesn't matter now since we Xiliens finally collected the human's mitochondria. With this much to eat, we'll be able to last for centuries !"

A voice called out to him and said, "Master X, when the humans leave the underground fortress, shall we continue our invasion ?"

Shaking his head, X replied, "No, I have something in mind. I want to have some entertainment while we're here on Earth, even if it means waiting for them to leave their base."

The voice responded, "Very well, Master X. We will wait to see what you have planned. In the meantime, should we release the other monsters from their control ?"

"Of course, they are no use to us anymore. With our new weapon, we will be able to experiment with it and create more monsters to fight for us," said X.

The voice said one last time, "Then we shall have contingent of monsters very soon."

Meanwhile, Serizawa was standing in front of a newly upgraded pod and looked at it. After the Oxygen Destroyer was launched, everybody else in the base must be forced to wait a few years in a pod in order for all of the plant life to grow back. Turning to see that Miki, Ozaki, Gordon, and Miyuki were already in their own pods, Serizawa hesitated to go inside his pod. After everything that had happened, he felt like it was his own fault for causing all of it. However, Serizawa sighed and entered the pod a third time. Closing his one eye, he was once again frozen and traveled further into the future.

Opening his eye, Serizawa opened the pod and exited it. On the outside, he saw that everybody else was gone. He turned to see the entrance of the base opened up, revealing a large group of people. Serizawa quickly followed the crowd to the outside and a bright light covered his face. The light then faded and he saw that some plant life has grown back. A few hours later, Serizawa went to search for Miki and the others. Since there were so many people, Serizawa was unable to find his friends.

A voice shouted, "Everyone run !"

Serizawa turned to the shouting person until people started to push him down. They all ran over him and retreated back to the base. As he slowly got up from the ground, blood rained on top of him. Serizawa then saw a huge shadow over his body and turned around, only to see a large naked human eating a person. Feeling frightened, Serizawa ran back to the base as quickly as possible. Everywhere he went, Serizawa would see the large humans devouring the people and chasing after them. Although Serizawa was near the entrance, he accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass !" shouted the person.

Serizawa turned to apologize until he found out that it was actually Gordon.

He said to him, "Sorry about that, but we need to get out of here."

Gordon got up and said, "We can't, the others are still out here. Not only that, but these giants are devouring everybody."

Suddenly, Gordon and Serizawa turned to see Miki, Ozaki, and Miyuki running away from a tall and fat giant. Gordon and Serizawa quickly headed towards them with scared expressions as Miki fell to the ground, allowing the giant's hand to reach her. However, Serizawa successfully grabbed Miki and pulled her away from the giant. As they both tried to run away, Miki stopped and turned to a certain direction.

Serizawa shouted, "What are you doing ?! We need to leave right NOW !"

Miki kept staring in the distance while the giant reached his hand out once again. Miki whispered something that Serizawa could not hear, but he heard a familiar sound that went, "SKREEEEEEEEOONG !"

The giant then stopped and turned away from them, running towards a large figure. Every giant that was attacking the humans were now leaving the area and headed towards the large figure. Once it got closer, the large figure turned out to be...Godzilla.


	18. Chapter 18:The Walls

**Chapter 18:The Walls**

With the giants all over his leg, Godzilla easily crushed them all. Using his Atomic Breath, Godzilla launched the attack on the rest of the giants. After being too overpowered, the giants ran away in fear and disappeared. The humans were both excited and afraid since Godzilla defeated the mysterious giants. At first, they had thought that Godzilla was going to attack them until he had left. The humans became confused, but they quickly ignored it afterwards.

Serizawa thought to himself, "What's going on ? What happened in these past few years ?"

Gordon went up to him and said, "Serizawa, the EDF needs to speak with you about the...Oxygen Destroyer. They're not very happy by the way."

Serizawa sighed and nodded, walking back to the base while Miki watched Godzilla walk away. Back at the underground base, Serizawa and Gordon walked up to a group of people who had angry expressions on their faces.

As he approached them, the EDF leader said, "Doctor Serizawa, you have caused great casualties among humanity. We have already lost seventy five percent of humans after everything that you have done."

Serizawa replied, "What are you talking about ? Only half of the Earth's populations were killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, but I have nothing to do with those giants."

A man in a white lab coat stepped up and said, "Actually, you do. Those giants seem to have Micro-oxygen inside of them, the same element that you used to create the Oxygen Destroyer. Using some information from Miki Saegusa, she told us that the Micro-oxygen was used on some fish and caused them to grow bigger than their original size."

Surprised, Serizawa responded, "How can that be possible ? The Oxygen Destroyer only kills, but it would never cause something to mutate like that."

"Tell that to the creature back in 1999. He mutated because of that device and the humans probably mutated from it also," said the scientist.

Serizawa became shocked and knew that something like this would have happen eventually. After all the research that he has done, his actions almost caused the extinction of humanity. However, Miki came into the base and looked very upset.

She walked up to those people and said, "How dare you talk to him about all of that. It's not his fault that humanity was also extinct."

"What are you talking ? Because of him, most of us are dead already," said the EDF leader.

Miki then said, "No, it's your fault. The Xilien mothership had its shield destroyed, but the EDF did nothing to damage it except the Gotengo. If you hadn't been busy hiding from all of the monsters' destruction, then none of this would have happened."

The EDF leader then felt guilt and turned away, hiding his shame from the others. Afterwards, Miki explained to the rest of the people about Serizawa being innocent. Serizawa looked at Miki and thought why she was helping him, but he decided not to think hard about it. Later on, the discussion was over and the group of people went away to continue their jobs. Miki turned to Serizawa and smiled, knowing that she had greatly helped him.

Serizawa said to her, "Thank you, Miki. Although, it is still my fault that everything happened."

Miki placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't feel bad for what you did, everyone would make mistakes."

"But not when it'll cause humanity's extinction," responded Serizawa as he slowly took her hand off of him.

Gordon and Ozaki then walked up to them with some food and water, giving it to them as Serizawa and Miki started to eat.

"Thanks for the supplies, but is there enough for everybody ?" asked Serizawa as he biting an apple.

Gordon sighed and replied, "Sadly, no. Ever since people woke up from those pods, they've been eating like crazy until those giants came along."

Ozaki added, "The food and water that we have right now would only last us for a few months. Unless we can grow our own food, we have to try to defend ourselves from those giants and especially Godzilla."

Miki angrily said, "I told you that Godzilla isn't our enemy. He's been helping us ever since those Xiliens came to Earth."

"Calm down, I'm just saying that he's been our enemy ever since 1954. Godzilla's been attacking us ever since then," said Ozaki.

Miki then slapped Ozaki across the face and said, "Enough ! The reason that he is our enemy is because of us. We destroyed his home and he wants revenge against us, now he will never forgive us for what we did."

Ozaki rubbed the source of the pain and said, "Alright, alright, I get it. You don't have to hit me, you know."

Miki walked away and exited the base. Serizawa decided to follow her, while Gordon and Ozaki returned to their duties. On the outside, Serizawa looked for Miki and he saw her sitting in a grassy area with a large pond next to it. He went up to Miki and sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

He said to her, "It's okay, Miki. Godzilla will forgive us one day."

Miki started to let out a few tears and said, "How do you know ? We hurt him too much."

"Just trust me, Miki. Godzilla will eventually learn to forgive us, even if it'll take years," said Serizawa as he began to grow tired.

Miki also grew tired and said, "Promise me that, Serizawa. I hope that you're right."

A few minutes later, Serizawa and Miki slept in the grassy plains and laid down on the ground.

* * *

 **10 years later (829 A.D.)**

Serizawa and Miki were eating at a small picnic as the rest of humanity were building a large wall that was about 50 meters high. It was not half-way of being completed and its structure was rather weak.

"I don't get why we're wasting our time building a wall that big. It'll take forever," said Serizawa as he was taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Miki responded, "I don't get it either, but the EDF had nothing to do with this. It's weird that they're just building a wall for no reason."

Serizawa said, "Maybe being stuck in a pod for seventy years must have messed with their minds."

"Probably, but I highly doubt that," said Miki as she was drinking a water bottle.

Then they both saw a man walking around with a large cloak, acting somewhat suspicious. When he was walking around some people, they began to act weird. Serizawa and Miki packed up the picnic and went back to the EDF base. As they headed there, the strange man went up to them and blocked their path.

Serizawa said to him, "What do you want ? We're in a hurry."

The man said, "This is not...true peace...the Titans will rule us all."

"What are you talking about ? What do you mean Titans ?" asked Miki as she became slightly afraid.

The man then said, "Being ruled by Titans...is true PEACE !"

Suddenly, screams of people were heard as Serizawa and Miki turned to see the same giants from years ago. They then knew that they seemed to be called "Titans," but they ran back to the base as fast as possible. Looking back, they both saw the man morphing into a Titan as he grew sharp teeth and long black hair. The Titan then looked at them with menacing eyes as he started to do something with the other Titans. They all gathered by the large wall and began to pile up on each other. The Titans stopped moving and formed the wall in just minutes.

Serizawa said, "What the hell is happening ?! Why is he making the wall with those things ?"

Miki didn't answer, but they both reached the base where they saw the whole EDF running inside it. The troops were firing their guns at the Titans until they started to retreat back to the base, feeling overpowered by them. Ozaki and Gordon were helping to defend the base from the Titans until they both saw Serizawa and Miki running towards them.

Ozaki said to them, "Where the hell were you guys ? These things began attacking us just minutes ago."

Serizawa replied, "We were just in the plains until we saw this person turning into those...Titans or whatever he calls them. He's using those Titans to build that wall outside."

"Why would they do something like that ? Are they being controlled or something ?" asked Gordon as he was trying to shoot the Titans.

He added, "These things won't die, they keep regenerating their limbs back."

Miki said to them, "We have to close the doors, there are too many of them."

Ozaki called out to the rest of the soldiers to close the door. They nodded and went to the entrance, where the Titans are slowly walking past the doors. The EDF soldiers quickly closed the entrance, but everybody else in the outside could not get inside the base. Only Serizawa, Miki, Gordon, Ozaki, Miyuki, and the whole EDF were protected from the outside, while the rest of humanity was stuck outside.

Ozaki grew angry and said, "I don't fucking get it ! That Xiliens must have something to do with this ! Those fucking giant people must be controlled by them or something !"

Gordon also became angry and said, "So many lives lost, this is worst than what Godzilla could have done."

Serizawa turned to them and said, "Are there any cameras outside ? We need to know what's happening right now."

"No, there's no cameras outside. We currently have no knowledge of what is happening," replied Gordon.

Miki then said, "So we're stuck here without knowing what's out there ?"

Gordon nodded and left, heading towards a group of injured soldiers. Ozaki followed Gordon and assisted him with helping the soldiers. Serizawa and Miki turned to see the base entrance and stared at it for a while, wondering what was happening outside.

* * *

 **The Present**

"A few years has passed and we finally decided to open the entrance. We saw that the walls were completed and people on the outside have no memory of those events, it's like they had amnesia or something," said Serizawa as he completed the story.

Eren was surprised, but Levi had a blank expression on his face and said, "I can not believe that you have all of this technology, but you wouldn't try to make something that could bring their memories back ?"

Serizawa scratched on the back of his head and replied, "We were too focused on what was going on, but a machine like that would be hard to construct."

Eren then said, "If the Titans were used to create the walls, then what is the purpose of living here ? Think about it, they could wake up and start attacking people sooner or later."

Levi responded, "I doubt that something like that could happen, Jaeger. If that mysterious man commanded those Titans to form a wall, then he would have forced them to stay inside the walls."

"Eren could be right, we have to make sure those things don't pop out and attack everybody," said Ozaki.

Levi sarcastically said, "Of course, we could just walk right out of here and head towards the wall with the Military Police trying to catch us."

Ozaki scratched his head and said, "Sorry, I forgot about that."

Eren said, "Hey, how about you guys escort us to the wall ? With all of this technology, we can definitely make our way through the Military Police."

"Once we get to the wall, what are we going to do afterwards ? Just blow it up and start attacking the Titans inside of them ?" asked Gordon.

Eren replied, "I'm not sure yet, but we got to do whatever it takes to prevent them from reaching humanity. If only Godzilla was still on our side, then we would have a chance."

Ozaki placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and said, "Why use Godzilla when we have our own ?"

Eren looked at the giant mechanical beings and said, "Those things ? How are you going to get them out of this base and into the surface ?"

Ozaki replied, "There's a lot of things that you don't know about this place, but you'll get it eventually."

Miki shouted at Ozaki, "We are not using those mechs ! We don't want to cause any colateral damage and draw attention to ourselves !"

"I agree with her, but it is the only way to destroy those Titans," said Gordon.

Ozaki asked, "Which side are you on ? You can't just join both sides and debate against yourself."

Their conversation ended when Mikasa, Armin, and the others walked outside of their rooms. Once they had asked what was going on, Serizawa retold the story and surprised everybody in the group. They started asking a lot of questions and Serizawa was growing a small headache. Eren, Levi, Ozaki, and Gordon went to calm the group and allowed Serizawa to get some space. Miki went to Serizawa and made sure that he was okay.

After discussing the plan to head towards the wall, Eren, Ozaki, Levi, Serizawa, Gordon, and Erwin exited the base and went to the entrance of the Underground District. Mikasa, Armin, and the others stayed behind to ensure their safety, but they were worried that something may happen to Eren and the others. In the surface, Eren and the others made their way through the Stohess District without attracting any attention. An hour later, the group finally reached the top of the wall, but they had to take out a couple of guards to reach their objective.

Looking at the city, Ozaki said, "Never thought that I would be back up here again."

Eren stood next to him and said, "This city does look nice from up here."

"If you two are done sightseeing, can you guys hurry up and help us with this ?" asked Serizawa as he was carrying some sort of device.

Eren and Ozaki went to help the others set up some equipment and made sure that no guards would get to them. After setting up the device, Serizawa scanned inside the walls and detected an abundance of Titans in them. The rest of the group looked at the same thing and stared at the wall underneath them.

Levi said, "They probably won't be much of a problem after all. They're not even alive, are they ?"

Serizawa replied, "I do not think so, but it is important to stay cautious. For now, the Titans in the walls don't pose a threat."

Eren said, "That's good to hear, at least we can..."

A loud explosion interrupted Eren and they all turned to see smoke coming from Wall Rose. They then saw something that was unexpected, causing them to be filled with panic. The Colossal Titan had emerged from the smoke and broke another hole in the wall. Screams of terror were heard as people were trying to enter Wall Sina. Eren, Ozaki, and the others retreated back to the base as soon as possible until they were stopped by two people. They turned out to be Annie and Reiner, who were wearing 3DMGs.

Eren angrily said to them, "You traitors, how could you do did to us ?! We were your friends !"

Reiner replied, "I'm sorry, Eren. We have no choice, but we will have to take you by force if you try to resist."

Levi stepped up and said, "Jaeger isn't going anywhere with you two. If you wanna fight, then fight me instead."

"Then you leave us no choice, we'll have to kill you all to make sure that Eren is in our hands," said Reiner as he and Annie started to bite their hands.

Eren shouted, "Run ! We have to get out of here !"

It was already too late as Annie and Reiner transformed into their Titan forms. Eren, Ozaki, and the rest of the group ran away from the two Titan Shifters and made their way towards the Underground District. However, Annie and Reiner easily caught up to them and blocked their path. Ozaki used his 3DMG and grappled towards the Titan Shifters, making sure that they were distracted. Eren, Serizawa, Gordon, Levi, and Erwin escaped to the Underground District until a hand reached out and grabbed Eren.

"Shit ! Jaeger's in trouble !" shouted Levi as he watched Eren get taken away.

Eren struggled to get free, but it was useless. He turned to see a hairy Titan and saw that it was far more different than the other Titans. Ozaki saw Eren in the Titan's clutches and grappled towards him. Once he was about to slice the Titan's hand, Reiner grabbed him in time and threw him on the ground. Ozaki was hurt badly as he desperately tried to get up. Eren saw his injured friend and continued to struggle, but the hairy Titan held him harder and almost squished Eren's body. Eren then became weak and grew tired. Reiner looked back at Ozaki and placed his foot over him.

When he was about to stomp Ozaki, the hairy Titan said, "Leave him, we already have what we needed."

Reiner moved his foot away and the three Titans left the Stohess District. Ozaki tried to get up, but he crawled towards the Underground District instead. As he was near the entrance, he saw Serizawa and the others running to him. They helped him up and brought him back to the EDF base. After recovering, Ozaki told everybody what had happened.

Mikasa angrily said, "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all for taking him away !"

Armin responded, "Don't worry, Mikasa. We'll get him back, we just need the EDF to help us."

Gordon then said, "Of course we'll help, we won't let humanity down this time."

"We may have made mistakes in the past, but I think that it's time to do the right thing," said Serizawa.

Miki asked, "How are we going to fight that huge Titan ? We can't just use our weapons against it while others Titans are after us."

Ozaki grabbed a remote in his hands and said, "Only one of us has to fight that big guy, and I know who it should be."


	19. Chapter 19:The Search for Eren

**Chapter 19:The Search for Eren**

As Ozaki and the others walked through the EDF base, he led them to a giant mechanical being that took a similar appearance as Godzilla. It had two giant cannons on each shoulder and blades on its wrist that had electricity all over it. The being was all sliver and had yellow, menacing eyes. Hanji became excited, but Levi had to put her down. As Ozaki went near the being, a door opened on its body and Ozaki stood at the doorway.

He said to the group, "Alright, I just need a volunteer to help me pilot Kiryu."

Hanji tried to yell out, but Levi held her and closed her mouth, while Gordon said, "I'll do it. It's been a while since I actually piloted something other than the Gotengo."

"Now that's settled, the rest of you must go back to the surface and try to fend off the Titans as much as possible while me and Gordon try to stop that giant Titan," said Ozaki as he turned to the group.

They all nodded and left the base as soon as possible. Gordon and Ozaki entered Kiryu and began to activate the controls. Kiryu started to move his mechanical limbs and a drill was then formed on his right hand. The drill went through the ceiling of the base and began to dig itself out. Back in the surface, the group exited the Underground District and began to find some 3DMGs. However, they were immediately stopped by Kitts and the Military Police.

With an extremely scared expression, Kitts said to them, "I knew it ! I knew that you traitors shouldn't have been trusted !"

Jean responded, "Get out of our way, asshole ! We're trying to find some 3DMGs so that we can fight the Titans !"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE ! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE ANY OF YOU ! I'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NNNOOOOWWWW !" shouted Kitts as he loaded a gun.

Before he pulled the trigger, the ground started shaking very ferociously. In the large grassy area near the school, a drill came out from the ground and caused people to panic. Kitts stopped looking at the group and turned to see a large drill with a head sticking out from the ground. Suddenly, EDF soldiers came out from the Underground District and started to run towards Wall Sina.

Kitts thought to himself, "This is it ! This is complete madness ! Giant creatures and weird-looking soldiers are coming from the Earth ! I can't take this anymore !"

Everybody turned to see that Kitts curled up into a ball and began crying. They ignored him and continued to search for 3DMGs. Kiryu finished drilling through the dirt and started to lift himself out of the ground. People in the Stohess District watched as Kiryu stood next to the wall, but they soon realized that he started flying with some sort of rockets on his back. Kiryu started to fly in the air and flew towards the Colossal Titan.

After finding the Military Police's 3DMGs, the group, except for Serizawa, Miki, Carla, and Hannes, grappled towards Wall Sina along with the EDF soldiers. At the entrance of Wall Sina, the EDF soldiers were stopped by the guards who did not allow them to go through. However, the guards were easily overpowered by the soldiers and they continued to head towards the Titans. Mikasa, Levi, and the others grappled over Wall Sina and saw Kiryu in the air as well. They were amazed by it, but they became too distracted. Afterwards, they continued to head towards Wall Rose where Titans started to enter the city.

The Colossal Titan stared at the Titans as they entered through Wall Rose. After realizing that its mission was finished, the Colossal Titan started to disappear until multiple explosions formed on his face. The Colossal Titan stepped back in pain as he covered his face. Once regeneration healed him, he turned to see Kiryu diving towards him with a drill aimed at his face. At a fast speed, the drill shot through the Colossal Titan's face as if it was a piece of paper. Kiryu pulled the drill back and change it back to a regular hand. The Colossal Titan quickly waited for his face to heal until two blades sliced off his arms.

Inside Kiryu, Ozaki said to Gordon, "We're not gonna let that guy get away, but with a head this big, we'll never know where the real body is."

Gordon replied, "We'll find it when we see it. Just make sure that he doesn't disappear."

Kiryu retracted his blades and grabbed the last remaining parts of the Colossal Titan's head. He ripped it off with low effort and discovered a small human body in the nape. As Kiryu reached for the person, Bertholdt quickly escaped his Titan body and used a 3DMG to grapple away.

Ozaki shouted, "Oh shit ! He's getting away !"

Gordon activated something on the controls and said, "Don't worry, he won't be leaving us so soon."

Bertholdt ran as fast as he could until he turned around to see a giant hand reaching out for him. Kiryu grabbed a small building where Bertholdt had landed and picked him up carefully with the tips of his fingers. Afterwards, Kiryu walked to Wall Rose and flew over it. Once he landed, Kiryu saw a large group of EDF soldiers and decided to place Bertholdt with them. When he took a step forward, a lightening bolt struck his hand and caused him to let go of Bertholdt.

Gordon shouted, "What the hell is happening ?"

Ozaki replied, "I don't know, we just took major damage to the left hand."

Kiryu tried to move his left hand, but it started twitching a lot. Then, a punch landed on his face and pushed him back a bit. Ozaki and Gordon held on tight to the controls after the punch had impacted on Kiryu. The punch came directly from Bertholdt, who transformed back into his Titan form. The Colossal Titan walked to Kiryu and started to land a hard punch on him. However, due to Kiryu's mechanical body, the punch had caused the Colossal Titan to lose his hand. Kiryu drew a blade on his right hand and stabbed it through the Colossal Titan's face. Once it went through, electricity started to form on the blades and electrocuted the Colossal Titan's whole body. The blade was removed from his head and the Colossal Titan fell on a couple of buildings.

Inside Kiryu, Ozaki and Gordon checked Bertholdt's heart rate and saw that he was just merely unconscious. Kiryu ripped the head off of the body and picked up Bertholdt once again. This time, Kiryu was able to place Bertholdt next to the EDF soldiers. They immediately chained him up and took him away, while Kiryu flew up in the air and started to search for Eren.

Meanwhile, Mikasa, Levi, and the others grappled through the streets of the city inside Wall Rose. They would see some Titans and quickly took them out together. When some EDF soldiers get caught by the Titans, Levi and his squad would save them all. Mikasa and Armin focused on searching for Eren, while Levi and the rest took care of the Titans. After grappling towards an HQ building, Mikasa and Armin refilled their gas tanks as fast as possible until EDF soldiers entered the building with a familiar person. The person turned out to be Bertholdt, who was still unconscious from his fight with Kiryu.

Once he woke up, Mikasa went to him and said, "Bertholdt ! Where the hell is Eren ?!"

Bertholdt stuttered his words, but Mikasa held him by the collar and added, "Tell me already ! Where...Is...Eren ?!"

Armin tried to calm her down until Bertholdt said, "Shiganshina..."

Mikasa dropped him, took her 3DMG, and left with Armin following her. After an hour had passed, Mikasa and Armin had finally returned back home to Shiganshina. They grappled through the city to search for Eren, but they realized that the city was too big for them to find Eren. They stopped at Eren's old house and rested there for a while.

Mikasa became sad and said, "We can't rest now, Armin. We have to find Eren quickly."

Armin replied, "I know, but we can't find him by ourselves. I wish the others were here with us."

"No, we can find Eren ourselves. We just need to hurry," said Mikasa.

A voice said to them, "It's already too late. Eren is hidden in a secret place here in Shiganshina."

Mikasa and Armin turned to see a shirtless man with only pants, boots, and a pair of glasses. He was white-skinned and had blond hair and mustache. The man, however, was not alone since Annie and Reiner stood besides him. Mikasa was filled with anger while Armin stared at them with a small scared expression.

The man said to them, "I do not really think that you should be looking for Eren anymore. He's with our...ally unless if you already know who he is."

Mikasa replied, "Of course I know who the bastard is, now tell me where he is."

The man responded, "No need to get so harsh, you wouldn't like me if I was annoyed."

"I don't give a crap about you, I'll kill you all for taking Eren away !" shouted Mikasa as she drew her blade.

The man turned to Reiner and Annie with a thumbs down. He then disappeared while Reiner and Annie bit their hands. Mikasa grabbed Armin and pulled him away from them until two lightening bolts struck the ground. After they vanished, Reiner and Annie had transformed into their Titan forms. Seeing that Mikasa and Armin were already grappling away, Reiner and Annie both chased them. Their huge size allowed them to catch up to Armin, but Mikasa used too much of her gas to grapple away from the two Titan Shifters. Armin tried to keep up with her until Reiner caught him in his hands and threw him to the ground. Annie continued to run after Mikasa while Reiner stopped and stared at Armin. Feeling frightened, Armin tried to grapple away, but his 3DMG was broken when he was caught by Reiner.

He said to himself, "This can't be happening. Am I really going to...die ? Is this the end of me ?"

Reiner held his foot in the air and placed it over Armin, who started to cry a little. He wanted to run, but he knew that he couldn't be fast enough to escape. As Reiner prepared to stomp on Armin, he hesitated a little since they were once friends. However, he couldn't decide whether to kill him or not, but he had no choice. Suddenly, the ground shook and caused Reiner to step away from Armin. They both turned to see Kiryu, whose hand was still haywire. Kiryu let out a roar and walked towards the two. Reiner then ran away, but Kiryu quickly grabbed him and picked him up. Holding Reiner in his right hand, Kiryu bit his head and ripped it off carefully. In the Titan body, Reiner tried escaping until Kiryu dropped the whole thing. The Titan body landed hard on the ground, but Reiner was still in one piece. As he tried running away, Kiryu blocked his path in every direction and prevented him from leaving.

Inside Kiryu, Ozaki said, "Two down, about...How many more are left ?"

Gordon replied, "I don't know, I thought you knew."

Ozaki tried remembering and said, "Let's see, it was that really giant Titan and then there were three more. One of them was really hairy, another one looked like a skinless chick, and then this guy. So that means only two more."

Kiryu grabbed Reiner and placed him in his mouth. Afterwards, Armin watched as Kiryu went after Mikasa and Annie. Armin decided to head back to Wall Rose in order to get help from the others.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was still being chased by Annie. However, she was rapidly running out of gas. Mikasa didn't want to have the same accident again, so she decided to go slower. Whenever she did go slow, Annie would then catch up to her and made it difficult for her to run away. When her gas was starting to run out, Mikasa landed on a rooftop and tried running away. Annie finally reached her and swung a fist at Mikasa. The rooftop broke apart and launched Mikasa away into the air. She landed on the ground and became hurt, but Mikasa quickly stood up and continued to run away. Annie was slowly walking towards her as Mikasa desperately tried to flee. With a fist in the air, Annie launched a punch at Mikasa until the ground started shaking.

Kiryu was staring down at both Annie and Mikasa, but he rapidly reached his hand out and tried to grab Annie. They missed, but they continued to try to restrain her. Annie ran as fast as she could, but Kiryu made it impossible for her to escape. Unfortunately, Annie was caught and had her head ripped off. Her Titan body dropped to the ground while her human body was placed in Kiryu's mouth. Afterwards, Kiryu looked back at Mikasa and took her with him. After a few minutes, Kiryu arrived at Wall Rose where he dropped Mikasa off and continued his search for Eren.

Ozaki and Gordon scanned the city for Eren and found only three people in a small building. One of the people was exiting the building and started to walk towards Kiryu. When the person reached Kiryu's feet, it revealed to be the man from before. Ozaki and Gordon saw that he was surrendering and Kiryu picked him up and placed him in his mouth.

Inside Kiryu, Ozaki said, "Yes ! We got all of them !"

Gordon responded, "Finally, time to deal with Godzilla."

Kiryu then walked to where Godzilla and Eren was until the sky became dark. Suddenly, three lightening bolts struck Kiryu's head and caused the controls to go haywire. After the bolts had struck, Kiryu started to lose power and fell to the ground with his mouth opened. Reiner, Annie, and the man were in their Titan forms and escaped Kiryu's mouth. Ozaki and Gordon were shocked intensely and they were unable to move.

Ozaki said, "That...was bullshit. No one told us...that they can transform...if they were inside something."

Gordon replied, "Well...metal conducts electricity...so that's probably why...they can transform inside Kiryu."

Ozaki looked at a computer screen and said, "Damage to the head really isn't...that bad...We'll be back up in a few minutes."

"I hope so...unless we can still move...just...got to...fight the pain," said Gordon as he tried moving his limbs.

Mikasa stared at Kiryu as he fell to the ground. She quickly recovered and filled up her gas at a local station. Afterwards, she grappled back into Shiganshina and decided to look for Eren herself. Although she still doesn't know where Eren was, Mikasa couldn't give up. Mikasa did her hardest to search for Eren and ended up finding nothing. If only she had some help, it would be a lot easier to find Eren. However, Mikasa saw an unfamiliar building and grappled there.

Once she had reach the building, Mikasa saw that it was just recently made. The building was made to look like a tent and it had a wooden structure all over it. Mikasa entered the building and armed herself with her sword. As she walked in, Mikasa saw nothing in there except for a couple of beds and some food. Mikasa continued to wander inside the building until she saw someone. Tears began running down her face as she saw Eren tied to a chair. Mikasa ran to Eren and quickly freed him from his imprisonment. Eren was opening his eyes slowly and he felt Mikasa hugging him hard.

Mikasa said to him, "I knew that I would find you. I was so scared, but I'm finally here to save you from these monsters."

Eren then opened his eyes wide and said, "You shouldn't have come here."

As Mikasa was about to reply, footsteps were heard from behind her. Godzilla walked into the same room and stared at both of them. Mikasa became angry and aimed her swords at him.

Godzilla said to them, "You brats are too much of a nonsense for Master X. He wants to see you all suffer under his wrath, but you had to foil his plans."

Mikasa shouted, "You were once on our side, you fucking traitor ! It's a shame that humanity's savior became the enemy !"

Godzilla responded, "I was always humanity's enemy ! Because of them, my father is dead. Now, I'll have my revenge on you weak insects."

"If you're not fighting for us anymore, then I guess I'll have to kill you," said Mikasa as she charged at him.

Eren shouted at her, "Mikasa ! Don't fight him, he's just being controlled !"

Mikasa ignored him and swung her swords at Godzilla. However, Godzilla broke the swords with his hands and grabbed her by the throat. Mikasa tried to breathe, but Godzilla took a tip of the swords and stabbed it on her body. He then threw her next to Eren, who began to cry furiously as he watched her die slowly. Eren placed her at his lap and stared at her.

Mikasa said with her dying breath, "Eren...I'm sorry...I should have...escaped this place...with you."

Eren responded, "It doesn't matter, just don't die. Please !"

Mikasa said, "I'm happy to be...with you...to fall in love...with you...since I'm dying...I won't be able to...remember you."

"No ! I won't let you die !" shouted Eren.

Mikasa smiled and said, "I...love...you...Eren."

Mikasa closed her eyes and Eren held her tightly. Godzilla stared at the couple and walked up to them with another sword tip.

Godzilla said, "Disgusting, I just end this quickly. I don't want to see anymore of this nonsense."

He held the tip up and began to swing it until Eren said, "I'll...kill them all."

Godzilla paused as he saw Eren staring at his face. Eren had an angry expression on his face and his eyes started to glow bright green.


	20. Chapter 20:Eren vs Godzilla

**Chapter 20:Eren vs Godzilla**

Armin, Levi, and the rest of the group stood on Wall Maria, staring at Kiryu as he went offline. They were not sure what had happened, but it didn't go the way they expected. The EDF soldiers had finally reached the Shiganshina District, but after the three Titan Shifters transformed from Kiryu's mouth, they were being slaughtered very quickly. Armin and the others tried to help, but the Titan Shifters were smart enough to kill them in their 3DMGs. They all continue to watch the massacre go on until a lightening bolt came from the sky. After it dispersed, a loud roar was heard from a distance.

Godzilla shielded his eyes from the blast, making sure not to get blind from the cloud of dust. He turned to see Mikasa laying in rubble as she was still in one piece. However, Eren was not next to her until a giant foot was placed in front of him. Looking up, Godzilla saw that Eren transformed into his Titan form. Eren looked down at Godzilla and kicked him very hard that his foot ripped off his leg. Godzilla crashed through a couple of buildings and landed on the district wall. He then fell to the ground and looked up to see Eren running towards him, filled with extreme rage.

Eren jumped in the air and landed his heel on Godzilla, who was too slow to dodge it. The kick impacted on Godzilla and created a small crater. Godzilla got up from the ground and stared at Eren with an angry look.

He said to Eren, "You think that just because you're big, it does not mean that I wouldn't be able to stop you."

Godzilla jumped up to Eren's face and punched him, pushing Eren back a couple of meters. Eren was about to run again until Godzilla ran towards him, jumped up, and head-butted his torso. He was sent back a couple more meters and landed on his back. Eren quickly got up and roared at his opponent. He charged at Godzilla and punched, but he missed and fell to the ground again. Godzilla laughed at his mistake and charged an Atomic Breath from his mouth. Eren saw what he was doing and grabbed a piece of rock, throwing as hard as he could at Godzilla. Before his Atomic Breath was charged, Godzilla was pushed back by the rock and flew across the ground. Eren let out another roar and ran towards Godzilla once again.

Godzilla stood up from the impact and said, "Let's try and make this fight more even."

Godzilla pulled his fist back and prepared to punch. Eren was coming in closer and closer until Godzilla threw his fist towards him, causing a large fist to grow out of his arm. The fist punched Eren in the face and caused him to fall on his back. The punch broke Eren's jaw, but it quickly moved back in place. Eren got up from the punch and turned to see something unexpected.

Godzilla was now 17 meters tall with a very muscular body. The body was covered in gray scales and had a long tail with spikes along the back of the body. Similar to Eren, Godzilla had no lips except his teeth were very sharp and he had a snout on his face. Godzilla had no hair on his head except for the spikes that ran along his back. He also had pointy ears and glowing red eyes, his hands and feet grew sharp claws, and his neck had gills.

Godzilla let out his signature roar and said to Eren in a very deep and menacing voice, "ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU, THEN I WILL FIND YOUR MOTHER AND DEVOUR HER WHOLE, ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL ! YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN TO MASTER X AND A PAIN TO ME ! I WILL BE GLAD TO KILL ALL OF YOU HUMANS AFTER THIS FIGHT IS OVER !"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" Eren replied as he wanted to stop Godzilla immediately after hearing him talk.

Eren and Godzilla ran towards each other, causing a large crater when they impacted each other. Godzilla used his tail to grab Eren's left foot and lifted him in the air. Godzilla then punched him a few times in the face and threw him across the ground. Eren quickly stood up and threw a swift punch at Godzilla, which was ineffective. Godzilla tripped him with his tail and then kicked him in the torso, causing Eren to skip across the ground. Eren got up once more and stared at his opponent. He needed to be more stronger, but Eren knew that Godzilla had characteristics of his Kaiju form. It would be too difficult to defeat Godzilla, but it was not impossible.

Godzilla watched as Eren kept on staring at him. He charged his Atomic Breath and fired at Eren, who was still standing in one place. Once the attack reached him, an explosion occurred that covered the local area. A huge cloud of dust was formed and Godzilla was unable to see Eren. However, he did see a shadow in the dust cloud and it started getting closer and closer. A fist came out of the cloud and punched Godzilla in the face, but it was still ineffective. Godzilla grabbed the arm and ripped it off, then he whacked the figure with it. As the dust cloud started to disappear, Godzilla saw the body of a regular Titan without its arm. At first, he was confused until a ten-meter Titan started to chew on his leg. Godzilla grabbed the nape and ripped it off, killing the Titan afterwards. He looked around the area and saw large group of Titans surrounding him.

Godzilla thought to himself, "HOW DID THESE THINGS GET HERE SO QUICKLY ?!"

His question was answered when he turned to see Eren's Titan form running away. He was burnt all over his face and body, but he was still regenerating. There were groups of Abnormal Titans chasing after him, but Eren led them to Godzilla. Once Eren reached to him, he threw a punch at Godzilla, but was easily blocked. However, the Abnormal Titans went past Eren and started to eat the flesh off of Godzilla. Multiple Titans surrounded his body and began to eat his whole body. In the pile of Titans, a bright blue light formed and all of the Abnormal Titans began to burn like ash. Godzilla stood on the ground with one knee, but he had no bite marks on his body.

Eren didn't know what was wrong until Godzilla said to him, "YOU THINK THAT SOME TITANS ARE GOING TO EAT ME ?! MY SKIN IS TOO THICK FOR THEM TO CHEW ON !"

Eren roared again and tried to think of a new plan. He was running out of ideas and his attacks were useless. However, Eren turned to Kiryu's offline body and thought of something. An idea came to his mind and Eren started to charge at Godzilla when he finished regenerating. Godzilla prepared for what was coming and stopped Eren when he impacted him. Although, Eren began to push Godzilla with all of his might, causing him to push back. Eren tried pusher harder, but Godzilla was too strong for him. Godzilla kept on pushing Eren back until his back touched a building. He then opened his mouth wide and chomped on Eren's face, making cracking sounds coming from his skull. Godzilla bit harder and ripped Eren's whole head off, revealing his human body. Eren started escaping as soon as he was revealed, but Godzilla prepared his Atomic Breath. When Godzilla finished charging his attack, Eren struggled to pull his left foot out of the body until a bright blue beam covered him.

Godzilla began to laugh as soon as he launched his signature move at Eren. However, Godzilla became shocked to see that his burnt body was not there. He then heard grunting sounds and turned to see Eren running away with his right arm removed from his body. Godzilla saw that he was headed towards Kiryu and went to stop him. Eren looked back to see Godzilla catching up to him, so he decided to take another route in hopes of losing him.

After a few minutes, Eren was running through a tight alley where Godzilla wouldn't be able to reach him. The good thing was that the path led directly towards Kiryu. Eren kept on running and running until ten minutes passed, where he finally reached Kiryu's face. He looked around for any signs of Godzilla, but he was nowhere to be seen. Eren went to the same entrance that Ozaki and Gordon took in order to find them. Once he entered Kiryu, Eren tried his best to find the main control room. Luckily, Eren was able to find it and found the two pilots painfully hurt.

He said to them, "Guys, are you alright ?"

Ozaki turned to see Eren and replied, "What the hell ? How did you get in here ?"

Eren responded, "I just took the door that you guys went in. I wanted to make sure that you guys were alright."

Gordon smiled weakly and said, "Well, good thing we're not electrocuted to death. However, it's going to take a while for the systems to come back online."

"How long will that take ?" Eren asked.

Ozaki checked at a computer screen and said, "Good news is that some systems are coming back online, but bad news is that it's going to take about half an hour until everything is fully operational."

Eren put his hand on his head and said, "Damn it ! We need this thing to come back right now. Godzilla is too powerful for me to handle by myself."

Gordon responded, "Relax, kid. We're safe inside here in Kiryu. There's no way that Godzilla would be able to reach you here."

Eren sat down on the floor and said, "I just can't believe it. Godzilla killed Mikasa and...it wasn't even his fault."

"Wait a minute, Godzilla killed your girlfriend. Holy shit, why else would he try to kill her then ?" Ozaki asked with a curious look.

Eren replied, "I know that he was just being manipulated by the Xiliens. They're just forcing him to do their bidding, but I got out of control and just decided to attack him head on."

Gordon added, "Not to mention that you failed at trying to fight him and then you came to ask us for help, only to find out that you have to wait for it."

Ozaki then had an idea and asked, "Hey, if Godzilla is being mind-controlled, then isn't there a way to bring him back ?"

Eren became cheerful and said, "That's a great idea. We just need to make a machine using your technology to change him back."

"One, we don't have time to build a machine like that. Even if we do, we still don't know how to make one. Two, we're not even sure if it is possible to bring Godzilla back to his normal self," Gordon argued.

Eren and Ozaki then had a downed look until Lora and Moll appeared out of nowhere and said in unison, "There is perhaps one way to reverse the negative effects on Godzilla."

The three humans jumped in surprise and Ozaki asked, "There is ? Like, without a machine or something like that ?"

The Shobijins nodded and said, "Remember our gift to you ? Use the sword to neutralize the Xiliens' control on Godzilla and he shall be himself once again."

Ozaki took out the Shobijins' sword and said, "It's a pretty small sword. How is this going to..."

The Shobijins disappeared and Eren said, "What am I suppose to do with that small thing ? I doubt that it will cause any damage to him."

Gordon became annoyed and said, "Are you two really that stupid ? We're not suppose to attack him with it, we're suppose to change him back to his old self with it."

Eren held the sword and responded, "How ? By touching him with it or something ?"

Gordon replied, "I don't know, just try to do anything and let the small ass sword do the rest. Now go outside and bring him back, so he can fight for humanity again."

Eren nodded and left the room, leaving Ozaki and Gordon alone for them to have some time to prepare Kiryu again. Once Eren left the entrance to Kiryu's body, he found an abandoned 3DMG stuck on a dead soldier. He equipped it and grappled away, wearing the Shobijins' sword like a necklace. Eren searched the city for Godzilla, but he wondered where he was. A loud thumping noise was heard and Eren turned to see Godzilla opening his mouth wide, closing in on Eren. He quickly dodged the attack and grappled towards Wall Maria. Godzilla was still running after him, but he was catching up faster than Eren expected. With his hand reaching out, Godzilla tried to grab Eren or the wires from the 3DMG. However, Eren finally reached the wall and began to grappled to the top. Godzilla stood and watched his enemy get away. He then bend his knees as much as he could and jumped.

After reaching the top of the wall, Eren took lots of deep breaths and laid down on the floor. He held the sword and stared at it. Knowing that this was the only way to bring Godzilla back, Eren held the sword tightly and got back up from the floor.

He said to himself, "Don't worry, Godzilla. I'll bring you back so you won't have to suffer from the Xiliens anymore."

As he began to jumped off the wall, a large figure flew past him and landed on the wall. Eren became shocked and turned to see Godzilla with an evil grin. Shaking his head, Eren quickly jumped off the wall. However, Godzilla grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. Eren cried in pain as his whole body was breaking.

Godzilla said to him, "I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, INSECT ! NOW I SHALL KILL YOU SO THAT YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THIS PLAN ANYMORE !"

Eren grabbed the sword with his right hand and held it in the air. Godzilla suddenly became filled with fear as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of the Shobijins' sword. Just as Eren was about to stab him, Godzilla quickly threw him at the ground. Eren impacted the ground and felt his bones breaking even more, causing him to spit out blood.

Godzilla then became angry and shouted, "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THE SWORD OF THE SHOBIJIN ?!"

Eren looked at Godzilla and said, "It...doesn't matter...just know that...you won't be able to...touch me."

Godzilla charged his Atomic Breath and responded, "You are too inane. Did you forget that I can just kill you without landing a single finger on your pitiful body ?"

Eren's eyes widened as he watched Godzilla preparing to launch the attack on him. Godzilla stared down at him and started to release the blast of radiation at the weakened Titan Shifter. The blast created an explosion that covered both of their bodies and formed a large cloud of dust. As the dust started to clear, Godzilla started to breath heavily and laughed at Eren's demise. However, the laugh stopped when Godzilla saw something that was unexpected. Not only did he see Eren survive and avoided the blast, but another person was next to him.

Eren adjusted his vision and turned to see the familiar person, which caused him to say, "Y-yo-you're...alive ?!"

* * *

 **Before the blast...**

Eren thought that he was gone for good since he wasn't able to move and Godzilla was charging his Atomic Breath. He looked at the small sword in his hand and held it tightly. Eren knew that he failed humanity and that they would be taken over by both Titans and Xiliens. It was over, humanity has lost the war. Just as Godzilla was about to release his attack, a voice shouted out to him.

The voice said to him, "Eren !"

Eren turned to see where the voice came from and saw Mikasa, all bandaged up on her torso. She quickly ran towards Eren and grabbed him just when the blast impacted very closely to them. The explosion pushed them back a couple of feet and almost pushed them off the wall.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Mikasa...you're still...alive ?" Eren asked as he started bursting into tears.

Mikasa looked at him and said, "I'm still hurt, but I'll be alright."

She then looked towards Godzilla and added, "Just get out of here while I distract him."

Just when she started to grapple towards Godzilla, Eren said to her, "Wait, Mikasa...I have a plan, but..."

He was interrupted when Mikasa grapple away and flew towards Godzilla. Eren tried to get up, but his injuries affect him too much. He looked at Mikasa as she circled around Godzilla's body and tried to cut his joints. It proved to be ineffective as the blades of her swords broke every time she landed a hit on him, sue to his tough skin. Godzilla tried to grab Mikasa, but she flew around him like a swift fly. Eren used all of his strength to stand up as much as possible and started to walk towards them. With the Shobijins' sword in his hand, Eren held it like a knife and gripped it tightly. Since Godzilla was distracted, it was a big opportunity for him to stab the sword on Godzilla.

Mikasa saw Eren walking towards Godzilla and said, "Eren, what are you doing ?! Get back !"

Godzilla turned to Eren and thought to himself, "NO ! HE'S HEADED TOWARDS ME WITH THE ARTIFACT ! I CAN'T LET HIM USE IT ON ME !"

Godzilla decided to jump off the wall, in hopes of preventing Eren from using the Shobijins' sword. However, Eren couldn't let him get away. He also jumped off the wall and flew towards Godzilla's body. Mikasa went after him and fell off the wall, grappling towards her loved one. Eren closed in on Godzilla, who was unaware of him, and prepared the sword.

Godzilla turned around to see Eren and said, "NO ! THE PLAN WILL BE RUINED, THE XILIENS WILL FAIL !"

Once Eren reached to Godzilla's chest, he said to him, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE, GODZILLA !"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO !" Godzilla cried as Eren held the sword up and stabbed it through Godzilla's chest.

The Shobijins' sword glowed a bright light and started to enter Godzilla's body. A dark aura surrounded Godzilla's body and began to be replaced by a white aura. Godzilla became unconscious and then they both landed on the ground. Cracks formed on the ground and Eren stood up from Godzilla's chest. Nothing was happening, but Eren was grabbed by Mikasa and was carried to a rooftop.

They both then hugged tightly and Eren said, "Mikasa...I thought I lost you."

Mikasa smiled and said, "I guess that makes us even, but I'm still glad to see you okay."

After they stopped hugging, Eren asked her, "What happened ? Who fixed you up like this ?"

"It's a long story, but we need to head back to the others," Mikasa replied until a lightening bolt struck in the Shiganshina District, revealing the Colossal Titan.

Eren was shocked and said, "What the hell ?! Where did he come from ?!"

Mikasa replied, "Like I said, it's a long story. Listen, we really need to head to the others right..."

A familiar sound was then heard as it went, "SKREEEEEEEEOONG !"

As Eren and Mikasa felt the ground shaking, they turned around and saw Godzilla morphing back into his original form. After Godzilla was done, he turned to Eren and then the Colossal Titan. Godzilla walked to the Titan Shifter and fired an Atomic Breath at him.

Mikasa became surprised and said, "W-what happened ?"

Eren smiled and said to her, "The king...has returned to save humanity."


	21. Chapter 21:The Return

**Chapter 21:The Return**

 **Twenty-five minutes earlier...**

Grappling to the source of the lightening bolt, Armin flew as fast as he could without attracting the Titan Shifters' attentions. As he grappled in the air, Armin could see a large figure in the distance, fighting something that was not even there. However, he soon realized that the Titan was actually Eren and it seems to him that Eren was probably fighting something instead of losing control. It was quite confusing either way since Eren had not completely harnessed his powers. Knowing where the source was, Armin flew towards the direction to Eren and stayed at a safe distance as well. Once he landed on a rooftop, Armin could clearly see who Eren was really fighting. He saw both Godzilla and Eren attacking each other in a strange match since Godzilla was still in his human form, but his attacks were still powerful. Turning his attention away from them, Armin looked to see a destroyed building with a body in it.

"M-m-mikasa ?" Armin said in a depressing tone.

Armin grappled towards the ruins of the building and ventured inside to reach Mikasa's body. Once he reached her location, Armin couldn't help but stare at the dead body of his friend. Before he was about to cry, Armin saw her hand move a little on the ground. Mikasa was breathing very slowly and was losing a lot of blood. Armin panicked at first until he lifted her up and carried her to a rooftop, carefully placing her down. He did not know what to do as he saw Mikasa losing more blood. Armin tried to look for something to cover up Mikasa's wound, but he had no luck of finding anything useful. However, Armin had his eyes on Mikasa's scarf and thought about using it to cover up the wound. After a few moments of thinking about it, Armin took the red scarf and started to wrap it around Mikasa's torso, covering the bloody hole from bleeding any further.

A couple minutes later, Armin was carrying Mikasa, who was still unconscious, through the Shiganshina District and towards the wall. He had high hopes that Mikasa would wake up by the time they reach the wall, but at the same time, he was unsure if it was already too late to save her. It didn't really matter to him anymore since he finally reached the top of the wall. After placing Mikasa down on the floor, Armin looked back at the Shiganshina District and searched for the others. The three Titan Shifters were gone and remains of the EDF soldiers were being devoured by multiple Titans in the area. Armin could not stand to see the horror much longer, but something had caught his attention elsewhere. In the distance, Armin could see Erwin, Levi, and Hanji carrying an unconscious Bertholdt towards Kiryu's body. Armin was unsure of what was happening, but he picked Mikasa off the ground and followed them.

As Erwin, Levi, and Hanji grappled from building to building towards Kiryu's body, Armin had caught up with them and grappled alongside with them.

He asked them, "What are you guys doing, and why is Bertholdt with you ?"

Levi answered, "What do you think ? We're trying to get Jaeger back by tricking those damn Titan Shifters into thinking that we're going to kill this monster."

Hanji added, "That way, we can trade this guy for Eren. In addition to that, we can try to stall them as long as possible until Kiryu powers back on."

"How come the others aren't with you guys ? With just the three of you, I doubt that you might stand a chance against the Titan Shifters," Armin said with a worried tone.

Erwin replied, "We can't risk any lives this time. Besides, we're just going to get Eren back and leave as swiftly as possible."

Levi looked at Armin carrying Mikasa and asked, "What's with her ? A Titan knocked her out or something ?"

Armin replied, "Uh...no, sir. I found her lying in some rubble and she was losing blood. Someone stabbed her with something, so I tried to wrap her wound up as fast as I could."

Erwin looked at Mikasa and said, "I hope that whatever you did, she will be awaken soon."

"Anything else that you want to tell us, Arlet ?" Levi asked.

Armin answered, "Well, the thing is...I saw Eren fighting Godzilla near the place that I have found Mikasa."

Suddenly, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji all landed on a roof. Armin followed them and landed on the same roof, being as careful as possible without dropping Mikasa. As he turned towards them, Armin could see Levi pinching his nose bridge and Hanji dropping Bertholdt on the floor.

Levi looked at Armin and said, "Are you sure that Eren is fighting Godzilla right now ?

Armin nodded and Levi said to Erwin, "This is bullshit, Jaeger is fighting against something far more stronger than he is and we're here wasting our time with this jackass."

Erwin responded to him, "At least we still have one of the Titan Shifters, we can still use him in another way."

"Like what ?" Levi asked.

Erwin replied, "I'm not so sure yet, but perhaps an opportunity will shine on us sooner or later."

Levi sat down and said, "Fine, but it better not take too damn long."

"Now that we're just resting here for a bit, how about I fix her up with some bandages ?" Hanji asked Armin as he nodded and placed Mikasa on the floor.

Hanji started to work on Mikasa's wound for a couple more minutes and finally stopped the blood from bleeding. Mikasa slowly woke after Hanji was finished and stood up from the floor. She was a little dizzy, but slowly recovered after a few seconds. Mikasa looked around to see that she was somewhere else.

Remembering about what had happened, Mikasa asked, "What's happening, where's Eren ?!"

Armin went to her and said, "Mikasa, calm down. Eren is in a fight right now, so we're just resting here for a bit."

Mikasa said to him, "Why rest here when Eren is in trouble right now ? He can't fight Godzilla by himself !"

"It's not that we can't help him, it's because we're just stalling the enemy until Kiryu powers back on," Levi explained to her.

Mikasa walked to the edge of the rooftop and said, "It doesn't matter, Eren will still need help fighting Godzilla. I'm going after them."

Armin, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji watched as Mikasa grappled away to search for Eren and Godzilla. In a matter of seconds, Mikasa disappeared in the distance towards the wall. The group not only saw her grappled there, but they also saw a large lizard-like figure jumping in the air and landed on the wall. The four of them continued watching the battle that occurred on top of the wall as the figure, who turned out to be Godzilla, fired a blue beam of radiation at a random spot. Afterwards, they all looked in confusion as Godzilla jumped off the wall and landed on the ground, disappearing in a matter of seconds. However, they were all unaware that Bertholdt was slowly crawling away and began to take a bite of his hand.

The only person that saw him was Levi, who took his swords out and shouted, "YOU BASTARD !"

Before Levi was able to land a hit, Bertholdt successfully bit his hand and caused a lightning bolt to struck him. Moments later, Bertholdt had changed to his Titan form and began walking towards Kiryu. Armin, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji were blown away towards a building by the lightening bolt and received a minimum amount of pain to their body. As they tried to stand up from the debris, a SKREEEEEEEEOONG sound filled their ears, causing them to see Godzilla in his original form. Godzilla was headed towards the Colossal Titan and started to form his Atomic Breath.

* * *

 **Present...**

Ozaki and Gordon stared at a screen that read, " _T-minus 2 minutes and 25 seconds until power is fully restored_ ," and decided to come up with a better plan to capturing the Titan Shifters.

Gordon suggested, "Okay, how about we trapped them in some sort of cage ? If they decide to transform, the lightning bolt won't be able to touch us."

However, Ozaki argued, "Why can't we just trapped them in our hands when they are in their Titan forms ?"

"Then they would escape through their napes and transform again, making the lightning bolt fucking struck us a second time," Gordon explained.

Ozaki pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "So what are we going to do ? You know how hard it is to come up with ideas ? Devising an idea is like making a story for everybody to know your creativity and shit. Well, fuck that."

Gordon replied, "Look, we're just sitting here on our asses while everybody else is waiting for like months for us to do something. We can't disappoint them all, even if we run out of ideas about what our plan is going to be next. Once Kiryu powers back on, we're going to make a comeback and show everybody that we're not just lazing around in here."

Ozaki sighed and said, "Fine, but I hope everybody isn't mad at us for being inactive. It's not our fault that we've been having trouble."

They both looked back at the screen which read, " _T-minus 1 minute and 32 seconds until power is fully restored._ " As they continued waiting, a slight rumble vibrated the two pilots, causing them to jump in surprise.

"What the hell was that ?" Ozaki asked.

Gordon answered, "Probably some explosion or something. Let's hope that Kiryu doesn't take too much damage while we're waiting."

The rumble began to grow louder and louder until a tremor shook the two pilots. After a few seconds, the tremor suddenly stopped and a loud roar was heard from outside of Kiryu. Ozaki and Gordon were confused of what was happening until they turned their attention to the screen once more. This time, it read, " _T-minus 41 seconds until power is fully restored._ "

Meanwhile, Godzilla stared at the body of the injured Colossal Titan, who had burnt marks and deep cuts all over the body. Massive amounts of steam exited its body as the wounds tried to quickly regenerate. Godzilla, however, continued attacking the Titan Shifter with scratches, punches, and kicks. At any moment, the Colossal Titan would lose the fight, but he refused to give up. The Colossal Titan watched as Godzilla swung his tail, dodging the incoming attack and grabbing onto it. Using all of the strength it has, the Colossal Titan pulled the tail and threw Godzilla at the wall. Godzilla crashed violently on the wall and left a huge opening that led to the outside world. As Godzilla slowly stood up, the Colossal Titan went and lifted Kiryu's whole body. The Colossal Titan carried Kiryu towards Godzilla and began to lift him even higher. Before he was about to throw the mechanical body, Kiryu's eyes started to glow a bright yellow color.

"Yes ! Kiryu's fucking back in action !" Ozaki shouted as he threw his hands in the air.

Gordon replied, "God damn, it felt like forever since we've been powered down. Now that we're back, I just hope that everybody won't be mad at us for being inactive for while."

Ozaki patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, stuff like this happens all the time with other people."

Gordon rolled his eyes and said, "At least they don't screw up like we did. We literally could have thousands of people dead."

"Let's just get back to fighting the fucking Titans, we don't want to keep everyone waiting again," Ozaki said as he began controlling Kiryu.

Kiryu moved his head towards the Colossal Titan and grabbed him. The Colossal Titan looked at him in surprise and lost grip of Kiryu. Godzilla stood up at last and turned to see Kiryu pulling the Colossal Titan into the air. Kiryu carried the Colossal Titan above the height of the wall and threw him down on the ground. When the Colossal Titan landed, Kiryu fired a barrage of missiles from his shoulder mounted cannons, causing a large explosion all over the Titan Shifter. After the smoke from the blast dispersed, a large crater was revealed with the Colossal Titan's body being severely burnt. Limbs of the body were also missing, such as the arms and the legs, and the head looked as if it was about to fall off. Kiryu landed in front of the destruction that he had caused and Godzilla stood next to him. They both looked at the burnt body to see if Bertholdt was still alive. So far, they could only see the Colossal Titan trying to get up until the head completely fell off from the body. Afterwards, they could see Bertholdt slowly try to escape from his Titan body. Kiryu reached for the large chunk of flesh that surrounded Bertholdt and ripped it from the body, making sure that Bertholdt won't escape.

Watching the whole scene take place, Eren and Mikasa watched as Kiryu and Godzilla wandered around the Shiganshina District to search for the rest of the Titan Shifters. With his 3DMG damaged from Godzilla crushing him and Mikasa running out of gas for her 3DMG, they both had to run along the streets towards Wall Maria. About halfway there, Eren and Mikasa came across Armin, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, who were grappling towards Wall Maria as well. Erwin and Armin carried both Eren and Mikasa towards Wall Maria, while Levi and Hanji cleared the way for them to grapple. The more closer they got to the wall, the more they saw corpses of dead EDF troops.

"We should have helped them," Armin said with a sad tone.

Erwin added, "They could have given us support with their weapons while we try to cut the limbs."

Hanji looked away and said, "There's nothing we could do now, they fought with honor while we stayed behind like cowards."

"Let's just get the hell out of here and leave the rest to Godzilla and Kiryu," Levi said to the others.

As they all continue to grapple ahead, Godzilla and Kiryu continued searching for the rest of the Titan Shifters. After being free from the Xiliens' control, Godzilla grew slightly weak and tired. He laid down in the district and rested for a bit, while Kiryu kept on searching. About two hours passed and the three Titan Shifters were unable to be found. Ozaki and Gordon eventually gave up and returned back to their base, where the Military Police are blocking civilians from looking at the large hole. As Kiryu entered the EDF base, most of the people were either scared or amazed. However, the EDF base felt pretty empty after the whole massacre. Many lives were lost, but they were not forgotten since their friends still lived. Eren and the others were not wanted anymore since the discovery of the EDF led to a more bigger problem for humanity. Eventually, the story of how the walls were built spread throughout the district. Some people believed the story and some others called it a lie to cover up the real story. A few days passed and the EDF had to help fix the damages they had caused, but they also had to be locked up because of it. Godzilla mysteriously left the Shiganshina District and disappeared, while Titans were also gone as well. Eren and the others stayed in the EDF base for a while until they could figure out what to do next.

Hours and hours had passed by, which seemed like months and years. Godzilla walked aimlessly as he wandered across the lands, feeling lonely and weak. Godzilla felt inactive when he was controlled by the Xiliens, but he felt glad to be rid of it. Seeing the damage he has done, Godzilla walked back to the ocean and rested there until he could regain his strength. He had felt bad to have everyone waiting for his return, but he never gave up hope for them. After the Xiliens had purged the lands with the Oxygen Destroyer, Godzilla was able to find his son safe and sound from it. Godzilla spent time with his child and heard how his son spent time with two other humans. Godzilla Jr. seemed to care for humanity and wanted his father to forgive them. Godzilla could remember how they ruined his home, but it shouldn't mean that he should get revenge on them. After time of thinking, Godzilla decided to forgive humanity and protect from threats. However, he was not sure if they were mad at him for being very destructive. Godzilla may have not always been there for humanity, but he was sure going to do his best to do whatever he can to protect them.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Dear readers,** **I know it has been a while since I have updated my fanfictions. As I have mentioned in my other story, I am just having trouble making the plot of the stories since they are technically suggested ideas from other people. I just wanted to say that I really apologize if the plot really does not make sense at all, but I really am trying my best to add as much detail as possible. If you could, please leave a review about any changes to the plot to make them better. Another thing that I wanted to say is that this story is going to take a while to complete, but my other story needs about two or three more chapters until completion. Thank you for your support and I hope that I will make more sense in my fanfictions in the future.**

 **P.S. If you read this chapter, you may find some references about my inactivity. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I decided to write something about my lateness. Again, I deeply apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Sincerely, Random Crossovers**


	22. Chapter 22:Elimination

**Chapter 22:Elimination**

 **Author's note:**

 **Dear readers, I have been questioning my ability to write these fanfictions and updating them as soon as possible. When I first started, it was all for fun until it started to feel more like a responsibility. To be honest, I have read many other stories and crossovers that seem to be more detailed and more better than mine. However, the people that made those fanfictions decided to write the stories in their own way. Not that I am discarding all the ideas you have given me, but I want to try writing random crossovers. Crossovers of many things that I can think of until there is nothing left. It may take a long time, but I want to do this fanfiction thing for fun, not for fame. I may receive insults or praises, but it will not matter to me. Writing fanfictions is fun, and I wish for all the other writers to have luck on writing their stories. No matter what happens, I will try to make my own crossovers without having someone else go through the hassle of thinking of ideas.**

* * *

Ozaki stared at the ceiling of his cell, while laying down on his bed. Many thoughts had crossed his mind after the discovery of the EDF. The whole base was being taken down and the Mecha Units were going to be dismantled soon. Things seemed to become more worse when the news about the EDF spread throughout the walls and the other districts. People have begun to question about the safety of the walls and started to panic. Many strange and unusual things have appeared inside the walls lately, such as Eren's ability to turn into a Titan and Godzilla's arrival. The people of the walls then realized that they can never be safe again.

Eren sat in front of Ozaki's cell and watched as he was doing pushups and many other exercises. After Ozaki was finished, he sat down on his bed and breathe heavily. Eren then stood up and walked towards the metal bars of the cell.

"How are you ?" Eren asked him.

Ozaki stared at him with an annoyed look and said, "What do you think ? Being in this goddamn cell is boring as fuck. Besides, I have nothing else to do since the Military Police decided to demolish my only home."

Eren faced down at the floor and said, "I just can't think of anything else to say except that I'm sorry for causing all of this."

Ozaki rolled his eyes and said, "It ain't your fault, Eren. Most of our soldiers may have died, but we still carry on their memories. If there is anyone to blame, it would be those Titan Shifter bastards."

"What about the Xiliens ? We don't even have the technology to stop them," Eren said to him.

Ozaki looked at Eren and said, "Listen, the only thing that can defeat those Xilien assholes is Godzilla. If they hadn't created the Oxygen Destroyer, then Godzilla would have been able to defeat them with no problems at all."

"Speaking of Godzilla, where do you think he is ?" Eren asked.

Ozaki laid down on his bed and said, "Not sure, but I bet he's doing better than I am."

Godzilla rested peacefully on the deep ocean floor, breathing casually and staying motionless as multiple fish swam near him. As he was resting, Godzilla dreamt about playing with his son. The happy cheers and the playful sounds that Godzilla Jr. would make have made him feel at peace. However, there was something that was bothering him lately. Godzilla felt a presence upon him and felt it coming closer. As it approached him, Godzilla realized the true identity of the mysterious presence.

Above the surface of the cold ocean, a giant moth flew just above where Godzilla was resting. Orange and white fur covered most of the moth's body and head, but a dark color covers the bottom of it. The moth also had glowing blue eyes and white antennas, along with a pair of wings that revealed odd patterns, which consisted of black, orange, yellow, and white. Lastly, the moth had three pairs of legs that closely resembles the feet of a bird.

Godzilla began to swim away from his resting area and swam towards the surface of the water. Once he reached the surface, Godzilla floated until the water was at his waist. Then, Godzilla made eye contact with the moth, staring at it curiously.

"Why have you approached me, Mothra ?" Godzilla asked her.

Mothra replied, "It certainly has been a while, Gojira. I have come to ask for your assistance to eliminate the deadly threat that the Xiliens have placed on Earth."

Godzilla looked down at the water and said, "The Titans. You want me to help defeat the Titans."

"Yes, the threat must be eliminated before it spreads and consumes all of humanity," Mothra warned.

Godzilla looked away from her and said, "How can we stop the threat if the humans will see us as enemies ?"

Mothra became confused and asked him, "Why are you concerned if the humans will see as enemies ?"

Godzilla turned back to her and answered, "After my son has returned to me, he would not stop telling me about these two humans that he has encountered before everything was destroyed. Afterwards, I have been wondering if it was wrong to take revenge on the humans."

"So that was when you have realized that humanity must be spared," Mothra said.

Godzilla nodded and said, "Of course, it is more exceptional that I forgive humanity instead of taking revenge."

After a moment of thinking, Godzilla continued, "Let us eliminate this threat together. It is time we finally defeat the Xilien threat."

Mothra began to fly away towards land, while Godzilla followed her. As they both approached the land where the Titans roamed, a large figure above them flew around in a circle-like pattern until it went away towards the Xilien mothership. The figure showed to be a resurrected Megaguirus, who has been scouting Godzilla while he was being controlled by the Xiliens. She was in charge of monitoring his activities until he has completed his actual mission. Now that Godzilla has broken free from the Xiliens' control, Megaguirus started to report the situation to her superior.

X sat in his seat in the bridge of the Xilien mothership, waiting for Megaguirus' report. Just outside the ship, the giant head of Megaguirus faced X and stared at him.

"Master, it seems that the so-called king has left from our cause. He is now assisting with the Divine Moth on eradicating our weapon," Megaguirus said telepathically.

X replied, "Not just one Divine Moth, but I sensed another. This may be a problem for us."

Megaguirus asked, "What shall we do, Master ? Should we assault them ?"

X answered, "Take two Kaijus with you. We must weaken the Divine Moths before King Ghidorah can fight them."

Megaguirus flew away from the Xilien mothership and had two small Xilien drones follow her. Together, they all headed towards Godzilla and Mothra's location.

Godzilla and Mothra traveled far from the ocean and came in contact with a herd of Titans. With no hesitation, Godzilla easily stomped on them and continued his travels with Mothra. On their small journey, the two Kaijus encountered and killed all of the Titans that stood in their way. As Godzilla traveled across the land, he turned to see a glimpse of Wall Maria in the distance. Memories of inside the walls rushed into his mind, but he ignored it and continued to defeat the Titan threat.

In about two hours, most of the Titan population had reached to an end. However, the only ones that were left are the ones that stayed in the walls. Godzilla hesitated to go there, but he simply had no choice. Just as he and Mothra began to travel towards the walls, a loud screech was heard from the sky. They both turned around to see Megaguirus and two Xilien drones flying towards them. Megaguirus hovered right in front of the two Kaijus, while the two Xilien drones fired beams of light at the ground. Two figures began to form from the beams of light and slowly revealed two Kaijus. As the Xilien drones finished forming the two Kaijus, they both left.

One of the Kaijus resembles a hybrid of a rhinoceros beetle and a cockroach. Its hands have been replaced by two drills and stands on its own two feet. It also has a horn presented on his head, along with an insect-like mouth and two antennas next to his horn. The Kaiju also had a set of insect wings on its back with a strange pattern on them.

The other Kaiju has an appearance of an ancient dinosaur, consisted of a reddish color. The Kaiju has one orange fin on its head and another on its back. The Kaiju stood straight and stand on its two feet as well.

Megaguirus and the other two Kaijus stood in front of Godzilla and Mothra, preventing them from completing their objective. As Godzilla powered his radioactive energy, Mothra flew in front of him and spread her wings.

Mothra said to him, "Complete the mission without me."

Godzilla growled and said, "Don't be foolish, you can't possibly defeat them on your own !"

"Not on my own, but with another one of my kind," Mothra said.

"Another one of her kind ?," Godzilla thought until he sensed another presence approaching them.

All of the Kaijus turned their attention towards another incoming Kaiju that was heading towards them. This Kaiju was revealed to be another Divine Moth with glowing red eyes. The Divine Moth also had a similar body like Mothra, but has a black and white color. Her wings were rainbow colored in a lightning-like pattern. The Divine Moth hovered next to Mothra and spread her wings as well.

"I have eliminated the Xilien weapon in the North, the only ones left are the ones near the human civilization," the other Divine Moth reported.

Mothra said to her, "Then our work is done. We must now defend Gojira until he eliminates the rest of the weapons near the human civilization."

Megaguirus screeched and said, "You Divine Moths will not be able to defeat me, Megalon, and Titanosaurus at once. You shall certainly fail."

Mothra responded, "We shall see. My sister and I will defend Gojira until he completes our objective."

Megalon said to them, "This is a complete waste of time. You will die immediately."

Megalon launched the first attack by flying towards Mothra and her sister, putting his drills towards them. The two Divine Moths barely dodge the attack, but Megalon kept flying towards Godzilla. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Godzilla swung his tail hard at Megalon and slammed him into the ground. Godzilla quickly ran towards the walls with no hesitation, but Titanosaurus ran after him. Megalon quickly got up and was slammed into the ground again by Mothra. Megaguirus quickly flew towards Mothra's sister and opened her pincers. Mothra's sister dodged the attack and fired a rainbow-like beam at Megaguirus. The beam pushed Megaguirus away, but it barely dealt any damage.

When Godzilla and Titanosaurus disappeared into the distance, Megalon pushed Mothra off of him and fired a lightning-like beam at her. Mothra flew away to dodge the attack and flew into the air. Megalon opened his wings and chased after her. Mothra flapped her wings rapidly at Megalon to prevent him from reaching her. The giant gusts of wind slowed Megalon down and managed to push him back to the ground. Megalon roared at her and and fired another beam to shoot her down. Mothra moved to the side and flew towards Megalon. Once she approached him, Megalon ran towards her direction and jumped, delivering a kick to her head. Mothra was unable to see the attack, so she was slammed into the ground. Megalon lifted Mothra up and carried her into the sky. He flew as high as possible until the limit was reached. Then, Megalon dropped her and placed his right drill on her body, pushing towards the ground at a fast pace. Megalon and Mothra headed towards the ground very fast, but Megalon's drill began to pierce into Mothra's body. However, Mothra started to spin her body around and threw Megalon off of her body. Afterwards, Mothra opened her wings and watched as Megalon opened his wings. They stared at each other until Megalon flew towards her and began to swipe his drills at her. Mothra dodged them as much as she could, but one of his drills managed to slash her body. Megalon then grabbed her and threw her towards the ground again. Making sure that she does not do anything to avoid his attacks, Megalon flew towards her as fast as possible and landed a kick on her body. This time, Mothra was unable to move and was slammed into the ground, causing a small crater that went on for several miles. Mothra flapped her wings, but she became weak to fly away. Megalon went away and headed towards Godzilla, while Megaguirus was holding down Mothra's sister.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes earlier...**

Megaguirus opened her pincers again and flew at Mothra's sister, but she dodged her attack and smacked her with her wing. Megaguirus was pushed back and Mothra's sister slammed her head on her body. They both slammed into the ground together, but Megaguirus managed to grab her wings with her pincers. Mothra's sister was pulled away to the sky and was then dragged through the Forest of Giant Trees. Megaguirus then threw her away and watched as she skipped across the ground like a rock. Mothra's sister slammed into a mountain and slowly got up, while using her wings to support her. However, Megaguirus landed on top of her and began to grab her wings tightly with her pincers. Slowly, Megaguirus began to rip the wings apart. Mothra's sister struggled to free herself, but Megaguirus pierced her body with her stinger. Mothra's sister started to become unconscious when her energy began to be drained from her body. As soon as Megaguirus finished draining her energy, she flew away and saw her two allies chasing after Godzilla. Seeing that the Divine Moths were defeated, Megaguirus followed Godzilla and the other two Kaijus.

Back in Ozaki's cell, Eren and Ozaki were playing a game of "Thirteen". With nothing else to do, Ozaki thought that it was better than doing nothing. After teaching Eren the basics of the game, Ozaki became less bored since he has someone to play the game with him.

As Eren was looking at his own set of cards, he asked Ozaki, "Tell me, how did you managed to sneak these cards into your cell again ?"

Ozaki looked at his cards and said, "Really ? These guys are idiots and you're asking me that ?"

Eren ignored Ozaki and said, "So, anyway, is it still my turn or yours ?"

Ozaki replied, "I guess it's my turn. By the way, how are the others doing ?"

"They're fine, my mother is still getting used to her prosthetic legs," Eren answered.

Just as Ozaki was about to say something, a Military Police soldier arrived and said, "Hey kid, it's time to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Ozaki took the cards away and said, "See you again tomorrow, Eren."

Eren waved goodbye and left the dungeon. Ozaki put his cards away and went to bed, feeling tired from a day of doing nothing. As Eren returned to the GDF base, the sun was already setting. He watched as the district got darker and darker, forcing the district to turn its lamp posts on. Afterwards, Eren continued to walk back to the base until a loud roar filled the sky.

 _ **SKREEEEEEEEOONG !**_

As the sound faded, Eren became curious. He had recognized the roar, but he never thought that he would hear it again. However, Eren suddenly felt tremors in the district, causing houses to slowly break down. The tremors began to grow at a fast rate, causing the houses to break down even faster. Eren then started to run back to the base as quickly as possible, hoping that the others are okay.

Ozaki held on to the bars of his cell as the tremors are beginning to affect the whole dungeon. Chunks and pieces of rubble began to fall from the ceiling as the tremors started to grow bigger. A Military Police soldier was struggling to run away until Ozaki saw the keys dangling from his belt.

He said to him, "HEY ! GET ME OUT OF HERE !"

The soldier turned to him and responded, "GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE ! I'M LEAVING !"

He threw the keys at Ozaki and left the dungeon. Ozaki took the keys and unlocked his cell, leaving the dungeon as fast as possible. However, he remembered that his friends are in the dungeon as well. Ozaki then took the idea of leaving out of his mind and went to find the others.

People of the district were panicking as the tremors were destroying their homes. They all ran away from their houses to evacuate until the tremors mysteriously stopped. A few moments passed and a loud roar was heard once again. Suddenly, three figures were seen in the sky and they were headed towards the district. Just as they impacted, a large cloud of dust filled the district and blinded those who were in the area. Afterwards, the cloud of dust dispersed and revealed three large Kaijus. Before anyone was about to react, the Kaijus began to fight in the district, causing destruction everywhere they stepped on. It was when everybody realized, the walls could not protect them anymore.


	23. Chapter 23:All Out Monster Attack

**Chapter 23: All Out Monster Attack**

Ozaki had reached where Serizawa, Miki, and Gordon were held and freed them from imprisonment. As they all tried to evacuate the dungeon, debris was falling on top of them, which made it difficult to avoid. Luckily, they all escaped and the dungeon collapsed when Titanosaurus was thrown on top of it by Godzilla. Meanwhile, Eren quickly ran back to the EDF base and saw his friends, including his mother, escaping the collapsed base. The two Mothras tried their best to fight against Megalon and Megaguirus, but there was too many colateral damage within the walls. Godzilla continued his fight with Titanosaurus and successfully weakens him. Ozaki, Miki, Serizawa, and Gordon pushed their way through a large mob that crowded the streets of the Stohess District. Eren and the others also did the same thing, but the Mothras and the other Xilien controlled Kaijus were in their way. After escaping the fight between them, Eren and his friends found Ozaki and the others in the mob.

Ozaki said to them, "This shit is crazy ! We can barely move in this crowd."

Eren added, "I know. It'll be easier if we had some sort of ride."

Ozaki thought of something and asked, "Hey ! How's the base doing ?"

Armin went into the conversation and answered, "It's collapsed, there's nothing but debris everywhere."

Gordon also entered into the conversation and said, "Not exactly. The Mecha Units wouldn't be too damaged from the rubble. If we head back there, we might be able to activate them."

"What the hell are we still doing here then ?! Let's get back there or we'll be flattened," Jean said as he was constantly getting pushed back by the people.

Everyone returned to the EDF base to find no opening inside it. Ozaki and Gordon went to find another way in while the others stayed behind to watch the continuous fight between the Kaijus. A couple minutes passed and Ozaki found a wide opening near the entrance. Everyone followed him down to where the Mecha Units were kept and saw that the hangar wasn't damaged. Ozaki and Gordon grabbed a few things from a small room where a tiny robot was kept.

Placing the robot down on the floor, Ozaki asked the group, "Alright, here's Jet Jaguar."

The others were confused until Connie said to him, "Are you serious ? We're like Titans to that thing."

Ozaki looked down at Jet Jaguar and said, "Hey ! Sleeping time is over."

Ozaki slightly kicked Jet Jaguar, who crossed his arms in anger. Ozaki glared at him and Jet Jaguar grew to 15 meters tall. Everyone became amazed at his abilities and watched him grow bigger. Jet Jaguar was now at a height of 30 meters tall, but Ozaki became annoyed and told him to move aside. Gordon goes to open a couple of large vertical hangar doors and revealed various Mecha Units. The first mech is shown to be about 120 meters tall and has treads as its feet. Its hands were cone-shaped and the nose was a small drill. All in all, everybody was still impressed and wondered what it could do in battle.

The next mech had a similar appearance to Kiryu, but it did not have the laser cannons attached to its shoulders. The mech was about 120 meters tall and had a length of about 120 meters long. The last mech was the biggest one of all and slightly scared some of them. The mech had three heads where the middle one was mechanical and the other two were organic. Most of its body was also mechanic, even the wings as well. The mech was about 150 meters tall, which made some of them think that it could easily surpass Bertholdt.

After the showcasing of the mechs were done, Gordon said to them, "Alright, listen up. We don't have a lot of time to fully teach you how to pilot these mechs, so we're only going to teach you some of the basics like how to control the robot and using the weapons."

Hanji excitedly raises her hand and asks, "Hey ! Can these guys fly in the air too ?! I really wanna pilot one that flies !"

Levi held her down and said, "I don't think it's a good idea to let you pilot them."

Hanji frowned, but Gordon continued, "So, which of you wants to pilot the mechs ? We need at least six volunteers."

Hanji tried to escape Levi's grasp, but he held her down as hard as he could. Gordon and Ozaki eyed the group and decided to choose some of them instead. Ozaki picked Eren, Armin, and Mikasa while Gordon chose Jean, Marco, and Petra. The rest of the group followed Miki and Serizawa back into the surface, but Hanji resisted and tried to go back to the mechs.

Looking at the chosen pilots, Gordon said to them, "Alright, time to learn."

Meanwhile, the two Mothras were able to repel the two Kaijus due to Godzilla's help. Titanosaurus looked at them fighting and slowly got up, limping towards Godzilla. Once he was close enough, Titanosaurus began to land a punch until a beam had hit him in the head. He turned to see a 30 meter Jet Jaguar in a fighting stance and roared at him. Jet Jaguar ran towards Titanosaurus and changed his size at the last minute, causing him to land an uppercut on him. Titanosaurus landed on Wall Sina and completely tore it down. Jet Jaguar grabbed his tail and began to swing him around at an extreme speed. After a couple of seconds, Jet Jaguar let go of Titanosaurus' tail and watched him fly off into the distance. Godzilla turned to see Jet Jaguar running towards him and giving his hand out. He did not know what to do except shake his hand. Once he did, Jet Jaguar went to help the two Mothras. Godzilla was confused at first, but he ignored it and went to take down the other two Kaijus. In the Xilien Mothership, X was getting furious as he was watching his Kaijus lose against Godzilla and his allies.

This time, he activated another set of small ships and said to himself, "You almost completely destroyed my creations. Now let's see how you'll deal with my Kaijus."

Three Xilien UFOs detached from the mothership and flew towards the walls. The people that were evacuating the districts looked up to see the ships hovering above them and using some kind of beam to create silhouettes of three large figures. Once they were done, the Xilien UFOs returned to the mothership. The three large figures finished forming and landed in the districts, potentially killing dozens of people. The three Kaijus were known as Orga, Destroyah, and an Upgraded Gigan. They turned their attention to Godzilla and the others, and began their assault on them. Just as Godzilla and his allies were about to defeat Megalon and Megaguirus, the other three Kaijus attacked them and pushed them away from their allies. They all glared at each other with hate and fought to their maximum. Gigan and Destroyah fought against the two Mothras while Orga took care of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar.

Back inside the EDF hangar, Gordon was still teaching Eren and the others the basics of piloting the mechs. Fortunately, he was almost done teaching and began to divide them up into pairs. Eren was paired with Armin, Jean was paired with Marco, and Petra was paired with Mikasa. Seeing that time was being wasted, Gordon and Ozaki quickly assigned each pair to their designated mech and went to Kiryu afterwards. Eren and Armin went to MechaGodzilla II, Jean and Marco went to Moguera, and Petra and Mikasa went to Mecha King Ghidorah. As Eren and Armin reached the controls, they saw two pairs of folded clothes that they thought would be important to wear.

After putting on the clothes, Armin said to Eren, "I can't believe we're doing this. I don't feel so good."

Eren placed his hand on Armin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Armin. I got your back. We're in this together, remember ?"

Armin nodded and they both went to their seats until Eren asked, "Wait, how do we power this thing again ?"

"I believe that it's this one," Armin said as he pushed a small red button, which did nothing.

Eren and Armin quickly tried to find a way to activate MechaGodzilla II until Eren pulled a small lever. It seemed to be the right one, but once MechaGodzilla II turned on, he started to tip over and began falling. Armin looked above him and saw more control panels, which he began to flip switches and hoped that it worked. Luckily, MechaGodzilla II stopped falling and started to balance itself. Eren and Armin wiped sweat away from their heads and tried to remember what each control does. After they were getting used to the controls, the two friends made the mech walk out of its hangar.

Jean was having a hard time knowing which buttons, or switches, controls which part of Moguera's body. Marco eventually helped his friend out and they both began to feel comfortable piloting the mech. Petra and Mikasa had no trouble controlling their mech, but it was still difficult since they barely knew this kind of technology. They were able to flawlessly control Mecha King Ghidorah and moved him out of the hangar.

Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, and the two Mothras began to have trouble fighting against Gigan, Destroyah, and Orga. Once Megalon and Megaguirus rejoined the fight, it became a lot more harder. Eventually, Godzilla and his allies were being overpowered and the Xilien-controlled Kaijus were closer to victory. However, the tides have changed when Kiryu, MechaGodzilla II, Moguera, and Mecha King Ghidorah emerged from the collapsed EDF base. All of the Kaijus turned to the mechs, who began walking to them.

Ozaki activated a camera inside Kiryu and said to it, "Alright guys, it's time to see what you're made of."

Eren and Armin turned to a computer screen that showed Ozaki's face and said in unison, "Got it."

Jean, Marco, Petra, and Mikasa also agreed and began to activate their mechs' weapons system. Kiryu drew his blades and attacked the Kaijus, who all charged at him. MechaGodzilla II, Moguera, and Mecha King Ghidorah all joined the fight and fought back with all of their might. Godzilla and his allies also joined and helped the mechs outnumber the Xilien-controlled Kaijus. Gigan flew in the air and battles the two Mothras, Megaguirus goes head-to-head with Moguera, Godzilla faces against Orga, Jet Jaguar clashes with Megalon, and Destroyah brawls with Kiryu, MechaGodzilla II, and Mecha King Ghidorah.

Gigan flies around and tries to separate the attacking Divine Moths, but he finds it difficult when he sees them sticking together. Gigan turns to them and launches spinning blades from his chest. The Mothras managed to avoid each one, but they came back around to them. After dodging them again, the blades returned to Gigan and he revved his chainsaw hands. He flies towards the Mothras and tried to slice their wings off. When he misses, the Mothras fired their multi-colored beams all over his body. Multiple points on his body exploded when the beams made contact, but Gigan shrugged the attack off and teleported. Behind the orange-colored Mothra, Gigan reappeared and sliced her left wing. The Divine Moth fell back to the Earth and tries to fly back up again. Just as Gigan was preparing his eye beam, the dark-colored Mothra swooped in and tackled him. They both landed on the ground, but Gigan got up first and attacked the Mothra. Revving his chainsaw hands, Gigan sliced both of her wings and slowly decapitated her. The other Mothra watched as her sister was dying in front of her. When Gigan finished, he prepared his eye beam again and fired it at the other Mothra, resulting in a large explosion that covered her. At first, Gigan thought that the fight was done until Mothra flew out of the explosion and charged at him. The two Kaijus exploded together and their bodies were ignited into flames.

Jean and Marco were having a difficult time trying to fight Megaguirus since Moguera was not as fast as her. Megaguirus flew circles around Moguera and attacked when she had a chance. Megaguirus' stinger created dents on Moguera's armor as she continues to stab him. Jean was getting furious, but Marco calmed him down and decided to use a strategy. The two friends waited for the perfect moment to launch their attack. As Megaguirus swooped in to attack, Marco controlled Moguera's arms to rapidly spin around. Eventually, Megaguirus did not see the attack coming and got smacked by Moguera's arms. Moguera then turned to Megaguirus and launched yellow plasma bolts from its eyes. The bolts impacted Megaguirus and caused her to fall to the ground. Moguera landed back down on the ground and activated its Plasma Maser Cannon from its chest. The beam impacted Megaguirus and covered her in an explosion. Megaguirus fell unconscious and Moguera powered down since the Plasma Maser Cannon used most of its energy.

Godzilla and Orga roared at each other and fought brutally. With his large fingers, Orga was able to hit Godzilla at a distance. Godzilla backed away and fired his Atomic Breath, which ripped Orga's left arm off. Orga's arm regenerated at a faster rate than Godzilla, which actually surprised him. When Orga charged, Godzilla whipped his tail and slapped him away. Orga fired a beam from his shoulder and it exploded in Godzilla's face. With a opening created, Orga tackled Godzilla and slammed his fists on him. As he constantly slammed his enemy, Godzilla used his Nuclear Pulse and pushed Orga away from him. Godzilla had enough of him, so he charged at Orga and pushed him to Wall Sina. The whole wall broke down, but Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath all over Orga and created a large explosion that eventually destroyed half of Wall Sina. As Godzilla stopped, he looks to see Orga slowly regenerating.

After many years of being imprisoned by the Xiliens, Megalon never expected to face Jet Jaguar again. He was so humiliated at the defeat that he held a grudge against him ever since their last battle. Megalon knew that this time will be different since he knows his attack patterns. Megalon began by firing his Lightening Horn Beam at Jet Jaguar, who dodged it at the last second. Jet Jaguar charged at Megalon and tackled him, but Megalon countered it by flying in the air and kicking him in the face. Jet Jaguar skipped across the ground and crashed into another part of Wall Sina. Megalon launched his Lightening Horn Beam again, which impacted him and created a large explosion. Megalon had thought that he won until a beam fired from the flames of the explosion and hit his face. As Megalon was distracted from the pain on his face, Jet Jaguar ran out of the fire and successfully tackled him. Repeatedly punching him in the face, Jet Jaguar stopped when Megalon had stopped moving. Suddenly, Megalon grabbed Jet Jaguar and took him into the sky. When they were really high, Megalon flew back down to the ground at a fast speed and slammed into the Earth, knocking both of them out.

Kiryu, MechaGodzilla II, and Mecha King Ghidorah surrounded Destroyah in a circle and fired ranged weapons at him. Destroyah flies up in the air to avoid the attacks and tail whips all of them at once. The three mechs were pushed back, but they quickly recovered and charged at Destroyah again. Kiryu and Mecha King Ghidorah flew in the air to chase Destroyah, but MechaGodzilla II jumped in the air and landed back down on the ground. Confused, Eren and Armin activated the computer screen to contact Ozaki and Gordon.

As Ozaki's face appeared, Eren said to him, "Hey, we don't seem to be flying. Is there something wrong with this guy ?"

Ozaki then realized the problem and said, "Shit ! I forgot that the mech doesn't exactly have its own engines to fly yet. You're gonna have to call in Garuda."

Armin asked him, "Who's Garuda ?

Just as Ozaki was about to answer, Destroyah grabbed Kiryu by the neck with his tail and carried him away. Destroyah dragged Kiryu through the districts and slammed him into the last part of Wall Sina, completely taking it down. Kiryu tried to get back up until Destroyah landed on him and planted his foot on his head. Mecha King Ghidorah swooped in and fired its yellow gravity beams from the two side heads and a Laser Triple Beam from the middle head. The beams pushed Destroyah off of Kiryu, allowing the mech to get back up and stab him in the torso. The electricity from the blade shocked Destroyah, but he grabbed Kiryu's hand and tossed him towards Mecha King Ghidorah. As the two mechs were down, Destroyah turned his attention to MechaGodzilla II, who seems to be doing nothing.

Inside MechaGodzilla II's head, Eren said to Armin, "Did you find anything yet ?"

Armin replied, "No, not exactly."

Eren slammed his fist on the controls and said, "Damn it ! They never told us anything about Garuda, now we'll never be able to fly after them."

Ozaki's face reappeared on the screen and said, "Guys, look out !"

Eren and Armin suddenly felt the mech shake violently and fell off of their seats. Destroyah was carrying MechaGodzilla II high in the sky and slammed him back into the ground. Eren and Armin landed on the controls and slowly got back up.

A voice suddenly said to them, "Garuda activated. Controls now available."

They turned to see the computer screen displaying the words, " _Super Mode Activated. Merging Process beginning in T-minus 10 seconds."_ The numbers began counting down and they turned to see Garuda flying towards them. As Destroyah flew towards MechaGodzilla II, Garuda fired its Maser Cannons at him. Destroyah was pushed back and MechaGodzilla II began merging with Garuda. As the two were forming a fusion together, Garuda folded its Maser Cannons 90 degrees down and attached itself to MechaGodzilla II's back. Eren and Armin saw as new controls appeared on the panels and gave them access to use the Maser Cannons. Destroyah charged at the mech until Mecha King Ghidorah tackled him and pushed him to the ground. Kiryu fired a barrage of rockets at Destroyah when Mecha King Ghidorah flew out of the way. Destroyah fired his Micro-Oxygen Beam at Kiryu and Mecha King Ghidorah, causing them to get pushed back. Seeing as they were still doing nothing, Eren and Armin controlled MechaGodzilla II to attack Destroyah. MechaGodzilla II fired multiple Plasma Grenades at Destroyah and slightly injured him. The other two mechs got back up and attacked Destroyah while they had a chance. Destroyah fired his Micro-Oxygen Beam again and knocked the three mechs back.

Coming with a plan, Gordon told the others, "Listen, all of you. Fire your Anchor cables at him and wait for my command."

Eren and the others followed his instructions and fired cables from their mechs, which latched onto Destroyah's body. Kiryu ran towards the Kaiju and stabbed him with his blade. Gordon gave the command to discharge the electricity into the cables. Mecha King Ghidorah's body revealed a large claw that grabbed Destroyah and shocked him. MechaGodzilla II's cables and Kiryu's blades discharged electricity into Destroyah's body. The electrifying attack severely injured the Kaiju and rendered him unconscious.

After the fight, Ozaki and Gordon turned to see the other fights and saw the results. Gigan was on fire, but he was still moving. Megalon and Megaguirus were knocked out and Orga was still regenerating. Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, and Moguera were still active, but the two Mothras were killed.

Gordon said to Ozaki, "Looks like some of us didn't make it."

The Xilien UFOs returned and retrieved the defeated Kaijus. When they left, Godzilla and the others watched the destruction that they have caused. Wall Sina was completely gone, most of the districts were destroyed, and tons of people have died. Eren wondered if his mother and the others were still alive from the battle and decided to leave the mech to search for them. Armin followed his friend and they both searched for the missing group. Ozaki, Gordon, and everyone else exited their mechs and regrouped together to see that Eren and Armin were missing.

Ozaki said to them, "Where the hell are those two ?"

Mikasa answered, "They probably went to find the others. Eren cares about his mom, you know."

Gordon said, "However, we don't know where to look for them first. We didn't exactly tell Levi and the others where to go."

Petra turned to see the Military Police Headquarters, which was only partially destroyed, and said to the others, "Maybe we can go there and find them."

Gordon looked at the building and said, "We probably should, it seems like a good place to hide."

Just as they ran to the Military Police Headquarters, three lightening bolts flashed from the sky and landed on the building. When they dispersed, the group realized that they needed to hurry up.

Back in the Xilien Mothership, X was very disappointed to see his Kaijus fail. Once they were healing from the recent fight, X walked out of the control room and went to an area where he keeps prisoners. In one of the cells, a man with long hair and a short beard was seen sitting down on the ground. X approached the man and stood on one knee. The man turned to X and angrily glared at him.

The man said to him, "What do you want this time ?"

X replied, "I just want to let you know that you'll be having a guest today."

The man asked, "Guest, what guest ?"

X grinned evilly and said, "Don't you miss her at all ? My three associates are retrieving her as we speak."

The man got up to the cell door and shouted, "Don't you dare touch her ! Leave her out of this !"

X laughed and said, "It's too late for that now. You'll have to suffer through this as your punishment, traitor !"

X left the area and the man sat back down. He slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly and yelled as loud as he could. Once he stopped, the man breathe heavily and laid on the floor.

He said to himself, "He will defeat you, X. I know he will."


End file.
